Stranded
by MiStraLL
Summary: A girl…from our world…gets sucked into another world…the shaman world… and now she’s stranded there! Genre is also romancedrama [[complete]]
1. Default Chapter

Stranded 

A/N: hiya all MiStraLL here! This is gonna be my second fanfic so please don't flame me too hard. My grammar and spelling can be really bad sometimes, but that is cause I'm not used to write English so if ya see faults tell and I'll learn:D here's the story!

**Disclaimer: I SIMPLY DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING! **

Default chapter 

"Tory, Tory, TORY! Your show is beginning!" "Hmmmn! Wha-!" I shouted back at my mother. It was 14.45 p.m. and I was still in my bed (a/n; I really sleep that long…sometimes) luckily for me, I had summer vacation and enough time to sleep or so I thought…

"Wait a minute.."I said drowsy as I reached for my clock, again. "Owh SH-IT! Shaman King!" I quickly jumped out of my bed and started to run of the stairs straight into the living room were the TV was.

"Yes, just in time! Thanks mom!" I cheered happily. "Your welcome hun. Okay I'm going to my sister; I'll be back 'round ten o'clock. Bye!"

"Yea, bye, bye! Love you mum!" I already was lost in another exiting episode of Shaman King. _Cool, this is the episode were Trey comes in the group! Heheh, It's so funny when Anna attacks Yoh. Man I wish I could be in the show! _I thought dreamy.

"Owh it's almost finished, here comes a **whole **day of boredom..." I started to get up and go and make myself some lunch, when suddenly the TV screen went black!

_Owh this is just great! The last five minutes! _Sigh _oh well at least this was an old episode. _I thought sad; it was then that I noticed that nothing was working anymore!

" AAAAAHHHH! NO ELECTRICITY, NO COMPUTER, NO RADIO, NO PLAYSTATION 2, NOTHING!" if I could do it I would have made an anime drop right here and now.

I graphed my mobile phone and called my friends only to hear that they also had electricity failure! _No, this is not fair! I can't stand so much boredom and I feel no need to go and read a book! Oooooooohhhhhw! Why, why, WHY!_

I let myself drop on the couch and laid there for at least an hour. I was not sleeping, not even thinking, I was just staring at a black screened TV. _I've been summoned in the dark living in a crash world! Dang, I'm getting delusional, please, please for once in my life let something exiting happen to me!_

Wooshhhh "huh! What was THAT?"I looked around my house and then my eyes rested on the TV…It was working again and even better it showed Shaman King!

_Awesome the power is back! Huh, but how can there be Shaman King it's 16.15pm. and why is the radio and all the other stuff still dead?_

I walked to the TV and started to check on the wearing. "Hmmpf, nothing seems to be wrong with it, but why is only the TV working then? Oh well, who cares now I can watch of Shaman Ki-…WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

Some sort of really blubby transparent red stuff came out of the TV and what was worse it was coming towards meeee!

"oh no, oh no, oh no, oh nooooooooo! This can't be happening! HELLLLLLLLLP, someone, anyone!"

I felt how the blubby stuff wrapped around my ankles and how it came higher and higher till it covered my whole face and the last thing I remembered thinking was: _I hope mom won't blame me for the mess!_

And then it all went black and I was gone…!

Me: and, and, and? How was it? Pretty good, huh?

Yoh: yeah, nice but where are we?

Ren: she's too scared to put us in hmmmh!

Me: am not! I'm the almighty authoress of this story and don't make me mad or I'll cut you out hahahaha!

Ren fans: GET HER!

Me: SHIT! Gotta run, ja ne! Please review!

Ren: there goes the almighty authoress HAHAHAHA! What a joke!

Me: (still running) I'll get for that Ren Tao!

Trey: dude, she meaning it…


	2. Help me, save me!

Me: hiya I'm back, with another chappie of stranded!

Yoh: cool are we in it now? Huh, huh are we?

Ren: do you have the nerves to put in the great Tao Ren now?

Trey: GREAT! Now THAT'S a joke!

Ren: grr stupid Ainu!

Me: owh girlzzzzzzzz! Ren called Trey a stupid Ainu!

Ren gets all Trey fan girls after him

Me: heheh sweet revenge, now up to the next chappie have fun! Yoh you have the honors to say it.

Yoh: **MiStraLL does not own Shaman King!**

**Help me, save me!**

"YOH! Go and run 10 miles!" "b-but Annaaa!" "NOW!" "Yes, Anna."

Outside Morty was waiting for Yoh. "Hey, Yoh have to train again?" "Yea, 10 miles today!" he said with tears streaming down his face.

"Well then let's go Yoh, we can take the route trough the park" the little guy laughed and Yoh started running and Morty cycling.

The park 15.00pm.

"Yoh, can we please take a rest now?" Morty complained. "y-yeah, s-sure!" he answered back in total huff. "l-look there's a bench!" yoh pointed to a wooden park bench that stood in the nice cool shades of a tree.

"Finally! Those weights are a torture!" Yoh still managed to laugh. "Yeah, I know. Anna really is torturing you, huh Yo-… what's that!" Morty panicked wile pointing to the sky.

It was some sort of huge football looking thing falling out of the sky and it was coming towards them!

"Morty duck!" Yoh screamed and jumped to the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRG! God dammit, shit to infinity! FUCK! Ow my bloody head!" a girl's voice cursed.

"Are you okay?" Yoh asked concerned since she apparently fell on her head.

"Huh! HOLY SHIT! YOH ASAKURA! I must be dreaming, okay calm down Tory think what happened." She totally ignored the question and started to talk to herself.

"Okay, Okay that blubby red stuff swallowed me and everything goes black and then… I wake up talking to Yoh Asakura. Ahh that's it I fell asleep on the couch, yea I only have to pinch myself and…" the strange girl was pinching herself 5 to 10 times and every time she looked up she was getting whiter and whiter.

"Come on now wake up, Tory! WAKE UP!" she screamed. "Hey, are you sure you are okay? You look pretty pale." Yoh asked again.

"Jeez girl, get a hold of yourself you're wide a wake, not that you look like it. Are you wearing your pajamas?" Morty looked confused at this weird girl in her PJ'S.

"…….this is too much to handle…" and she passed out.

**Tory's POV**

And once again the world goes black before my eyes…

"Hmmmn? Where am I?" I quickly jumped up and looked around. "Oh. My. God! Everything is anime, how awesomely super duper coooool!" I screeched still thinking this was the best dream ever.

"Hey there, I see you're awake. How are doing now? Do you feel better?" someone asked me.

"Wowie! Yoh Asakura, this dream is getting better and better by the second! How lucky am I?" I ran up to Yoh and just starred at him.

"YOH! You have 2 seconds to explain me who THAT girl is and WHAT she's doing here!" (a/n: guess who?) A girl with a red bandana on her head screamed.

"A-Anna, well she… and… we… uhm… park…uhm?" Yoh stuttered.

_Anna, hmm, I really don't know why I would dream 'bout her. Owh well who cares! I'm in a cool dream so I should just enjoy it, heheh!_

"I'M WAITING YOH!"

"Hey, cool it Anna! Jeez, I can understand why they're so scared of ya!" I shouted to Anna and I continued; "And can someone please tell me where the hell I am!"

_Silence_

"Why are you all looking at me like THAT!" They were looking like I had just said something awful, very awful.

"Uhm,uh why are you repeating to say that you're dreaming? Don't you remember what happened in the park?" Morty asked me.

"Park? No, I only know that I was at home and there was an electricity failure and all of the sudden the TV was working again, but…a…big…blubby…red…stuff…came out. OH MY DAMMED GOD! I GOT SUCKED INTO THE TV!" my breathing became heavier and I started to have a panic attack.

"Are you okay!" Yoh asked concerned.

I looked at him and then at Anna and Morty, thinking; _they look brighter then on the TV screen, almost as…if…they're…REAL! Wait a minute that must mean I…_

"B-bathroom, please t-tell me where the b-bathroom is."

"Hmfp, upstairs, you can't miss it." Anna said cold.

I walked as fast as my legs would allow me to, up the stairs, into the bathroom. And there I found what I was looking for… a mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M AN ANIME FIGURE!"I screamed at the top of my lungs, making me go into another panic attack.

There I sat, on the floor of a bathroom in the world of Shaman King. How can this be? Who brought me here? Why me? So many questions, so little answers. My whole world was turned upside-down and I even wasn't in my own world anymore!

"Mom, I hope she doesn't think I ran away from home. Will I ever be able to return to my home? Can they save me? Or am I…stranded here…forever!" I whispered to myself not knowing someone watched me.

**Yoh's POV**

She looked so sad sitting there on the cold floor. It was clearly she wasn't from here, but the again I doubted if she even was from this world!

Cause who says things like 'getting sucked into the TV' or 'this dream is cool' and how did she know our names?

I wanted to ask her, we all wanted to know, but for now we just had to wait till everything was a bit more…relaxed.

"Uhm, Tory, if that is your name uhm there is food on the table so if you wanna come and eat…?"

"Yes, I mean yes Tory is my name. Tory Bluehill, but my friends call me Gwen. You chose what name you want to use." She almost sighed and she totally ignored the rest of the question.

"Okay, I'll see ya down stairs then!" I smiled and then walked down the stairs.

"YOH! Before you eat you have to finish your 10 miles, so GET GOING!"

"B-but Annaaaaa the girl!"

"She'll be okay, now GO!"

I wanted to help Tory, but first someone had to save me!

A/N; Yay, the longest chappie I've ever made! Go me! Please review, Ja Ne! ;)


	3. Bring in the fury fights!

Me: hiya thanks for the cool reviews and here is already a new chappie of Stranded! Ow yea, could someone please tell me a bit 'bout Hao's character, cause in my country I only got to see him in the episode were they left for Dobi Village. Thanks have fun reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king, but I do own Tory's character!**

**Bring in the fury fights!**

It was 10 o'clock in the evening and still there was a girl sitting on the floor of a bathroom.

"Hey, Tory, ya can't sit there all night you know? You have to eat something." Yoh said concerned.

"O-okay, I'll c-come d-down in a minute. A-and Yoh, thanks for being so nice." she said with a weak smile.

"Okay, see ya down stairs then! I also have to eat, heheh!" and he walked away.

As soon as he was away Tory got of the floor and watched herself in the mirror. She still had brown hair, to just over her shoulders and her eyes where also still brown.

"Hmpf, I still look like me only in anime style. But why do I have to be so skinny! I look like Anna, only I thank god on my knees for at least having a chest!" she laughed to herself.

She was still in her pajamas, but that didn't matter anymore since it already was night again. After amazing herself a bit more, she started to walk down stairs. Looking at everything that was in the house, everything was anime and although it scared her, somehow it amazed her as well.

_Hey, come to think of it, I haven't seen any spirits! Owh no, what if I can't see them!_

"Hi, Tory! Here's the kitchen!" Yoh waved at her from the kitchen. "Uhm, Yoh, don't you always eat in the living room? You do that on TV." She laughed.

"Huh! Me, a TV star, hahaha, that must be a joke, right?" Yoh laughed.

"Oh, hmmm, well it isn't a joke, I'm serious!" she shouted back. Yoh was looking very confused so she decided to tell him her story, how she knew his name and about where she came from.

"WOW! That's quite the story, Tory! But there's one thing I wanna know. Can you actually see spirits?" he asked as if it was a normal thing.

"Well, I don't know yet…I hope so, though!" she almost whispered. "Amidamaru! Come and see Tory will ya!" Yoh called for his spirit guardian and in a sec he flowed next to Yoh.

"Oh.My.Goodness! I actually can see him! How cool, I may not be a shaman, but at least I can see spirits, awesome!" and she started to cry of happiness.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOT A SHAMAN! YOU HAVE USS, THREE SPIRITS MISSY! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" an angry voice shouted.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Yoh asked surprised. "Well, WE are HER guardian spirits of course! I'm Destiny, that's Blue Flame and that's Emerald." The beautiful young spirit said.

**Tory's POV **

This was unbelievable, I Tory Bluehill had guardian spirits, THREE! Destiny was young about 19 years old; she had brown hair that came to her waist and sparkling sea blue eyes. Blue Flame wasn't a human spirit; she was a beautiful blue flamed phoenix with purple eyes. And Emerald was some kind of purple colored serpent/dragon with blue/green eyes.

"OMG! I have my own spirits, how cool I'm a shaman!" I cried.

"Well, duh, we wouldn't let you get sucked in here without any protection, now would we?" Destiny teased.

"TOOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY!"

"Tory, run it's…"Yoh couldn't make of his sentence, because Anna already stood inside the kitchen!

**Anna's POV**

There they where in the kitchen, after letting my search for ONE HOUR! And worst is that Yoh has to get up early to train! It's all Tory's fault and she is GOING to PAY for it!

"Both of you get to your bed it's 23.00pm. GO, NOW!" I screamed and Yoh did what I asked from him, but Tory…

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BOSSING ME AROUND!" she screamed back at me. Who does SHE think she is screaming at ME!

"Hmm, so you're also a shaman huh? With three spirits." I said wile studying her spirits and before she knew it they were trapped in my beads. "And now they're my spirits!" I laughed.

"HOW DARE YOU! Prepare to get your ass kicked!" and she started to run up to me. You know I would let this happen so when she was close enough I gave her one of my famous right hand slaps and hit her right in the face.

"So now go to bed and we will talk tomorrow Tory." I said calm.

"No! I'm not listening to you I'm 15 and old enough to make my own decisions." She said just as calm and walked away rubbing her cheek.

"Ohw and one more thing An-na…duck!" I turned back to face her and al of the sudden she threw a knife at me!

Thank god it missed me by a hair! "Annaaaaaaaa!" I heard Yoh screaming.

"Are you insane or something! You can't throw knifes at people!" I shouted at her.

"Who says I was aiming for you?" she answered wile pointing at…MY BEADS!

"You wench, you broke my beads!"

"AND, freed my spirits." She laughed as her spirits flew back at her and she walked upstairs to the room next to MINE!

I glared at Yoh for this, he had chosen that room! "Yoh, go to bed and sleep cause tomorrow you have to run 15 miles." I said wile holding my broken beads and I watched Yoh going upstairs.

"This isn't over yet Tory, I promise you that!"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Me: chappie 3 is complete!

Yoh: man you were cruel on Anna.

Me: I can be cruel cause I am …(gets cut of)

Ren: the almighty authoress, yes we know.

Me: hmfp, you better know or else (gets dead glares from Yoh/ Ren fans) …nothing hehehheh ugh! Okay please review:D


	4. Guess who’s gonna compete

Me: Hi here I'm again with chappie 4 hahahahah!

Anna:…you'll pay for breaking my beads…

Me:…………

Yoh: yup, she pissed!

Trey/Ren: when do we come in!

Me: soon enough (evil grin)

Trey: this chapter?

Me: maybeee… okay here's chapter 4

**I don't own Shaman King! **

**Guess who's gonna compete**

**Tory's POV**

Five days have past by now and this is my very good relationship with Anna.

Anna: Tory clean this!

Me: DROP DEAD! DO IT YOURSELF!

And so it goes on and on and on _sigh _so stupid. Thanks to Yoh I have some clothes now, they're not really my style but they look pretty good on me. It was a white dress and I wore a blue blouse on top of it and with white long socks and cool ankle high black boots.

I really started to love this world! I didn't had to go to school, didn't had to worry for I had three amazing spirits, I only had to train which was very easy cause I only had to copy Yoh.

And yesterday night is saw the REAL destiny star! For me that means that the real adventures were about to start and now my list had to do the rest.

Yup, you read it correctly, my list! Because there were some people I had some things to say to. And to say those things I had to win the certification round and I had to win at least two of my three fights after that… piece of cake!

**Normal POV**

"Tory it's almost time are ya nervous?" Yoh teases.

"Naaah! Are you?" Tory teases back.

"Hey, you guys what are you waiting for?" Morty asked

"Hmpf, you'll see. But Morty, should I call ya Morty or Manta, I mean Yoh told ya all from my world and in the manga you're Manta, so what is it?" Tory asked with a sweat drop on her head.

"Well, it is Manta; I don't know why you called me Morty in the first place! And now I have a question for you, where is your WEAPON!" he explained.

_Hmm very strange, I could have sworn Yoh called him Morty. I guess with my presence here things change and get mixed up, I can't think of another explanation._

"Oh, yea here's my weapon!" and she held up a necklace that almost was similar to Anna's beads!

"But, Tory that is an Itako necklace!" Yoh made an anime drop.

"Yea, I know but it is a special one! See it has 21 cradles and the last cradle has a picture of a pentagram on it, cool huh?"

"But what can it do and isn't a pentagram evil?" Yoh was still confused.

"NO! It is the sign of witches! And it represents the FIVE elements, wind, water, fire, earth and the fifth one the soul or also called energy. And my necklace like you called it can change into four different weapons one for each element at the cost of only a little bit of furiokou" (a/n: I hope I spelled it correct) Tory explained with pride.

"And what may furikou be then?" Manta asked.

"I have no idea…" Yoh laugh.

"You'll find out soon young shaman, very soon!" a voice said.

"HUH! Who are you!" Yoh turned around to face a man dressed in traditional clothes and he was FLYING!

"I am Silva and I will be the one who will test you Yoh Asakura and you Tory Bluehill! The first one who will be tested is…Yoh Asakura! You have two minutes to hit me! Begin!"

_Puh, this is like watching reruns of Shaman king! It never gets boring, but don't like waiting! Not that two minutes are THAT long…_

"Hey, Dessi are we gonna do this quick or the normal way?" Tory said wile looking at Yoh's fight.

"Hmm, lets just play along with that coordinator, just for fun!" she answered a bit evilly. "No, Destiny, mistress Tory should not waste any time!" "I'm with Emerald there Destiny we have our own agenda remember?" and the spirit started to argue whether to do it quick or not.

"The fight is over Yoh Asakura wins! Here is you Oracle bell Yoh." Silva announced.

"Now, it's your turn Tory Bluehill. YOU have only one minute to hit me one time, since you already watched Yoh."

"WHAT THE HECK THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATER!" she shouted at him. But then agreed and walked to her position.

"Okay, you guys it has to be quick so…Destiny spirit form into the star necklace! Weapon change…twin swords!" all of the sudden Tory's necklace changed into two small swords and the pentagram was on both swords!

"Okay, Destiny! Earth bound attack, earthquake slash!" and of beam of yellow light hit Silva full in the stomach!

"Ouch, Tory Bluehill wins! Arrg here's your oracle bell Tory! Oohw!" and Silva flew away.

"Pfew, I won, I won! Cool a violet/pinkish oracle bell!"

Far away from the scene.

"Master, Master have you heard of that girl that goes along with Yoh?" a little boy asked.

"Yes, I have heard about her. She appears to have quite a lot of power, doesn't she?" someone answered back and continued;

"Maybe I should pay this mysterious girl a visit. What do you think OPACHO?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Me: chapter 4 finished at 1.11am. and guess who comes in the story? Heheh (evil grin) read it all next chappie! Please review again, Ja Ne!


	5. Full Moon

Me: People who review please help I really need to know the personalities of the X-LAWS and of Hao's followers! Please, please tell me! And thank you all so much for the wonderfull reviews!;D

Yoh: tell her she's desperate!

Ren: you still did not edit me in the story!

Me: don't loose your cool you'll be in soon 'kay? And just for that you have the honor to say the disclaimer!

Ren: NO! (Gets a major dead glare) fine **MiStraLL does not own Shaman King! **And hopefully never will!

Me: it's only that you have fans! Otherwise… grrrrh…okay enjoy the story!;)

**Full Moon**

Days passed by like it was nothing. I finally met Trey, or I prefer to call him HoroHoro, and Ryu. They're very nice, only too bad for me that I'm a girl.

I saw Yoh winning his first fight from HoroHoro and my own first fight was against a shaman named Bryan Burgliss, it was just too easy to win that I almost felt sorry for him, ALMOST! He was a jerk and a pervert!

Anyways when we celebrated Yoh's victory and mine's a girl named Pilika came for HoroHoro, of course I already knew her. And now Yoh and I were waiting for our second battle!

_Blip blip blip "_Tory that's your oracle bell!" Yoh laughed and woke me up out of my dream world.

"Ooh, yea, cool a new opponent! Hmm Miralla Mizaki! WHAT it starts in an hour!" I shouted surprised.

"Well then, you should be going." Anna said coldly wile eating her rice.

I didn't respond, I quickly graphed my cote and ran out the door. The location was almost on the other side of the city!

I had just made it in time, but my opponent was the one who was late! "Man, why did my fight had to be at night! Blue Flame could you please make some fire, I'm freezing." I asked my spirit.

"Yes, of course mistress Tory!" and the phoenix immediately made fire for me. "Jeez, you win without a fight Tory, your opponent is apparently too scared to fight!" Destiny already started to cheer.

"Hmmm, yea she IS late almost an half an hour! Well, let's take a nice walk then it's full moon tonight." I cheered, I just loved the full moon and here it was so bright.

"Mistress Tory, I wonder why your opponent didn't came. Maybe something happened?" Emerald said concerned. I didn't answer her and walked further starring at the beautiful full moon and then… "Ouch, oh sorry I didn't watched where I was going." I apologized to the one I bumped into and bowing deeply.

"It's alright I was waiting for you to come!" the person said smiling scary.

I looked up and I immediately had to make sure I wasn't about to pass out, AGAIN! Because before me none other then Hao Asakura stood…

"Oh SHIT to infinity and beyond! This just had to happen to me! Why, why, WHY! I'm gonna die so hard…" I reached for my necklace, if I was about to die at least it wouldn't be without a FIGHT!

"You're not planning to fight me, are you? Cause you should know you will be the one who loses!" he smirked.

"Hmpf, Destiny, Blue Flame, Emerald Spirits Form! Into the necklace! Weapon change long sword!" I now was holding a sword in purple, violet and blue colors.

"Prepare yourself Hao, cause this aint gonna be easy for ya!" I noticed he looked surprised. _Hmm probably because I know his name._

Then I saw someone lying behind him, it looked like she was… DEAD!

"Oh my god! What did you do to her!" I shouted pointing at the girl.

"She was in my way. And now I shall be your new opponent! Hahahaha!" his evil laugh was giving me goose bumps.

"Okay then, summon your spirit and fight! I don't have the time to talk! AND FOR GODS SAKE STOP LAUGHING LIKE A MANIAC!" this was probably one of the stupidest things I ever did.

He immediately stopped laughing and was now looking very dangerous at me. His hand reached for his sword and I saw that it was already in oversoul mode!

"Not many people who know me dare to shout at me and you clearly seem to know who I am. So let get this over with and if you lose you will join my team!" he said smirking by the word team.

_NO FREAKING WAY! His team, yea right! His minions he means! I'm not crazy, damn there's no way I can win from him, but maybe I can… ohw heck who cares I'm just gonna fight till I think up a escaping plan!_

"Mistress Tory, use water!" Emerald suddenly says.

"Huh! But that means I have to use magic, Emerald, is there no other way?" I whispered back at my spirit.

"No, mistress he uses fire and water is stronger then fire!" Blue Flame now said.

"That's not always the case Blue Flame! Sometimes fire keeps burning and it even overcomes the power of water!" for the first time Destiny said something serious.

"But I don't have any other options and the moon is with me now!" and I started chanting; _full moon give me strength,_

_Help me, for I am using your element,_

_Seas of blue hear my call and_

_Erase this evil once and for all!_

Suddenly it started to rain. "Is that it! A puny rainstorm!" he asked in disbelieve.

"Not yet, Hao, see here WATER OMASIS!" and two huge waves were coming from the east and west side of Hao.

"See if your fire can handle this water!" I laughed then I started to remember something VERY important; _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Dammit, dammit, dammit! God, he's on my LIST!_

"OMASIS STOP!" I quickly shouted. Leaving both Hao and my spirits in confusion. "Tory, why are you stopping it!" Destiny wanted to know.

"That idiot is on my list! I totally forgot!" I screeched in anger. "Who cares about that stupid list of yours!" Destiny was getting mad.

"I DO! Damn,damn, damn! I can't kill him, shit, well not that I mind it!" that made all of my spirits do an anime drop. Unfortunately Hao was starting to loose his patience. "WILL YOU PLEASE MAKE UP YOUR MIND AND FIGHT! I HAVE THINGS TO DO!" he was looking very pissed off.

"Like taking over the world and destroy the human race? Do I have to remember you that you're also a human?" this was it; I really shouldn't have said that.

"Spirit of Fire! Destroy her! Too bad girl, you would have really improved the quality of my team!" and I saw that ugly red spirit coming towards me!

"I'm so dead. Stupid LIST!" I muttered underneath my breath. And I watched the full moon for the last time…

**Hao's POV **

She gazed at the moon, probably to escape the sight of my spirit. "Hey, it's better to watch your doom then to avoid it." I teased, but she didn't answer me. Instead of that she was surrounded by a blue aura.

"We will not be destroyed that easily!" she said and she raised her hands to the sky and rejected the flames from my spirit!

"Your fire can not hurt us neither can your hate. Listen to what this girl has to say to you…" and she passed out. My spirit was preparing for another attack, but I had other plans with this girl and I stopped his attack.

"So I have to listen to you? Hmpf, fine, but for now your fate lies in my hands!" I laughed at this unconscious girl and I picked her up and disappeared under the light of the full moon…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: AAAAAHHH! Kidnapped by a maniac!

Hao: ouch! That hurts…

Me: sowwy, heheh, okay please review! Ja Ne!


	6. Working down the list

Me: **I don't own Shaman King, but I do own my OCs! **And again thank you all so much(heart eyes) for the reviews, have fun reading!

**Working down the list**

Yoh's house 24.00pm.

"Where could she be? She has been gone for 3 hours now, does a fight takes that long?" Yoh asked concerned.

"Maybe she lost and finally decided to leave this house." Anna said cold, like she always does when they're talking about Tory.

"Don't be so mean Anna; she might be wounded or even worse!"

"Maybe she won and just went for a walk. Or she forgot about the time and is now coming home!" HoroHoro said laughing.

"Hmm, I hope so…"

**place: unknown** (a/n: I don't know where Hao stays! Tell me please!)

The only thing I heard were soft footsteps, coming and going, and again. I knew that if I woke up that I wasn't going to like this.

"Where am I? Hmm, a tent? WHAT THE-!" I jumped off of the bed where I was lying on and hastily looked around the tent.

"Jeez, finally you're awake!" I heard Destiny complain.

"Wha-, Where am I! What happened! And where is the rest?" I said wondering what happened to Blue Flame and Emerald.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout them. They're kinda looking for a good escape route" she smiled.

"Destiny, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got us into this mess all for just a stupid piece of paper." Apologizing wasn't my strongest thing, but if I have to do it I really mean it.

"Hey, don't worry but why do you wanna follow that list so badly?"

I doubted if I should tell, but then again she's my guardian spirit if there is anyone I should thrust it should be her!

"Back, in my world…" I started.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Tory did ya see that new episode of Shaman King? Awesome wasn't it?"_

_Shaman King was really getting popular and more and more people were starting to like it, even kids from my age!_

"_Yea, of course I saw it! I really wish things like that happened around here" I laughed at my wish._

"_I know lets pretend that we have a chance to change some things in Shaman King and we write the things we wanna change on a list!" one of my friends announced._

"_What an awesome idea! I'm totally with ya!" I cheered in agreement._

_So we started to work on the list and we had quite some things to change, mostly small things. But THAT was before we did some research on the computer. We found out that some people were going to die and walkover to other sides!_

"_Ohw no, Tory, Yoh's gonna kill Hao in the end!" Jessica, my best friend and Hao fan girl said._

"_But Hao's evil isn't it better if he dies then?" I grinned teasing her. "HE CAN'T DIE, TORY! Oh, this is gonna be on my list for sure!" and I could only laugh at Jessica's fangirlyness…_

_End flashback_

"But Tory, letting Hao live wasn't that on Jessica's list?" Destiny looked confused at me.

"Yes, but not to long after that…Jessica…died! She was hit by a car when she was on her way home!" I whispered wile tears were streaming down my face.

"Is that the reason why you didn't kill Hao?" I only nodded.

"Jessica could always see the best in people, just like Yoh, even if those people didn't like her she always knew that deep down they had good inside of them."

"Hmm, I'm sorry I yelled at ya Tory and I'll help you with that list!" I could see Destiny's eyes burn of excitement and that gave me the spirit to continue.

"So I hear you are awake." Someone said from outside the tent.

"Yea and when are you gonna let me go!" you could hear the frustration in my voice.

"When am I going to let you go? Heheheh, I'm not letting you go!" he laughed and walked in the tent.

"Hello, Hao. You do know I'm not gonna stay here?" I said turning away from him.

"Oh yes you are! Cause wasn't I on that precious list of yours?" he smirked.

_Uhg, he's pure evil! How could Jessica like him! He looks so much like Yoh, but he isn't like him one bit! Hmm, I can't let Jessica down…_

"See that's the reason why you are staying here, you want to help your friend." I looked at Hao in confusion and it was then that I remember that he could read minds.

"YOU JERK! STAY OUTTA MY HEAD!" my anger once again took control over me.

"Master what is wrong?" a small African boy came in the tent. "Opacho why are you still awake!"

I looked at Opacho and I felt sorry for screaming like that. "Opacho heard girl scream and was worried about Master." He said.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Opacho" I apologized and smiled. Opacho looked one more time at Hao and then at me before he walked back to his own tent.

"So are you going to introduce yourself to me, or should I just go inside that pretty little head of yours?" he brought teasing to a whole new level an annoying level.

"Fine! I'm Tory, that all you need to know, for now!" I said as calm as possible.

"That was all I wanted to know for now. But it's late and tomorrow is going to be a busy day! So you might want to go to sleep now."

_SLEEP, SLEEP! YEA, RIGHT! Grrr, moron, idiot, ASSHOLE!_

He laughed one more time and sat down on the bed next to me. Then he just started to undress himself!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I screeched with a pink blush appearing on my face.

"Preparing myself for bed of course, what else?" he said a bit too innocently.

"PREPARE, PREPARE! OH, I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO PREPARE FOR!" I raised my hand and a small orb of blue light appeared in it.

"Take this Hao!" and I threw the orb at him.

He smiled at me and just waved the orb back at me! "AAAAAAAAAAH MY HAIR! YOU SON OF A- GRR MY HAIR, MY HAIR!" I screamed wile running around in the tent.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, now you have coup a la crisp!" he really was enjoying this.

I gave him a death glare and walked to the exit of the tent, but when I wanted tog go out a strange force field threw me back into the tent.

"What the hell! What did you do!" my patience was coming to an end now.

"I put a spell on the tent, so you can't get out." He said wile continuing to undress himself.

"A spell huh? Heheheh, okay piece of cake!" I smiled evilly and started to chant.

_Binding spell hear my call,_

_Release me and be gone once and for all!_

"There now that that's gone, bye Hao!" I shouted wile running out of the tent, leaving Hao in confusion.

"WHAT! COME BACK!"

I heard him scream and laughed at the tough that I outsmarted Hao Asakura.

_Yes, I'm free! Now I hope that I can find Yoh's house._

"Blue Flame! Go to Yoh and tell him that I need help! And do not tell anything about Hao, now go!" I orderd my phoenix spirit.

"Yes mistress!" and of she go.

"Tory, I think you can stop running now!" Destiny was floating after me.

I turned my head to face destiny and then…_bang!_ For the third time the darkness fills my world.

_Somewhere _

"Ohw what hit me this time!" I said with a headache. Then I noticed that I was still in a forest and the sun already was up, so that meant that Hao didn't came after me.

"Destiny? Is Blue Flame back?" I asked my other spirit and tried to stand up.

"No, Tory. But can't you just transport yourself to Yoh?"

_Hey, I've never thought of that! Maybe I CAN transport myself to him, no danger in trying it!_

"Good idea Destiny, I'll try!" I closed my eyes and tried to get a picture of Yoh in my head. After a few tries it worked and I felt how I was surrounded by energy and then I disappeared.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Me: chapter 6 is off yes! Please review! Ja Ne!


	7. Anna’s revenge

Me: thanx for the reviews and in this chapter finally…

Ren: I finally come in!

Me: WHAT!

Yoh: you have to put him in, ya promised remember?

Me: (looks at the angry Ren fans) hmfp, you'll see… enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Shaman King!**

**Anna's revenge**

"YOH do some pushups!" "Annaaa how can you let me train if Tory is still missing?" Yoh complained.

"Easy that phoenix now knows the way and is going to get her, now train!"

Yoh walked to the garden and started to do his pushups when…

"AAAAAAAAH, WATCH OUT!" something fell out of the sky and right on Yoh's stomach. "OUCH! AIR, AIR!" he looked what was lying on top of him only to see a twirled eyed Tory.

"OH. My. God! Tory, you're back, were where you!" he was trying to stand up but it was no use. "uhm, Tory could you please get off of me?" he whispered turning red.

"Hmmn? Yoh? Aah Yoh!" I jumped up and hugged Yoh. "Gaah, Tory it's okay _gasp _please I can't breathe!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry are you okay? I didn't break a rib did I?" I quickly helped Yoh to get up.

_Blip blip blip "_That's your oracle bell Yoh!" I pointed to the bell. "Ohw, it's my new opponent! Hey, come to think of it, did you won ya fight against Miralla?"

_Oh no, I can't tell him about Hao, it isn't the right time! Guess I have to think up a story._

"Uhm, no I lost! But no worries next match I'll win!" I twisted the truth, cause I did lost, but not against Miralla.

"Ohw, too bad and another thing what the heck happened to your hair!" he pointed to my hair and I saw that at least half of it was burned!

"Uhg, yea a small accident…with…a fry pan in a restaurant…uh yea heheheh!" I sweat dropped laughing and continued; "So where's ya next match?" as if I don't know.

"Uhm, it's at Chokohama foreigners' cemetery and the shaman's name is Faust the VIII." As he said that my eyes widen, cause I knew what was gonna come.

"Why do you look that way? Something wrong?" he looked worried at me and immediately I created a smile.

"Uhm no nothing is wrong. I was just thinking… what to…do with my hair!" I was acting like I was mentally disturbed.

"Oh, Anna can cut it for ya! She's good at stuff like that." He was smiling sheepishly.

_ANNA, no freaking way! She's defiantly gonna shave me bald!_

But before I could say no, Yoh already had called her and now I had to hope for the best.

**Anna's POV**

She was back! That where my first thoughts, but strangely enough it felt like a relief…

"So you lost your second match huh? Hmm too bad!" I saw her confusion when I said that and it made me laugh.

"So what wrong? Why did you call me Yoh?"

"Yea, Tory burned her hair and I know you always were good at cutting, so I thought maybe you could give her a haircut?"

This was perfect I could finally take revenge for her breaking my beads!

"Fine! Are you coming Tory?" I answered cold.

"Uh okay, thanks Anna!" she cheered, but soon she'll cry!

We walked to the bathroom and then I walked to get a scissor.

"Okay, Tory sit down and I'll cut your hair" I commanded.

"Uhm, Okay are you sure you want to do this, you know I can do it myself?" what was she trying to do? She never was this nice to me.

_I can't back out now this is my only chance to take revenge for my beads!_

"Oh, no problem it's nothing. Okay, now sit down so I can cut away the burned hair!"

She sat down and I started to cut. It didn't took me long to cut it off, it was burned to crisp and I had to cut away almost half of it, but I didn't say that I was done.

"Is it done Anna?" she asked. "No not yet I'm going to wash it, the burnings made it all grey." I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, okay and Anna I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I kinda was scared myself and because of that I was rude against you. So I'm very, very sorry! I hope that one day we can be friends." She was apologizing to me! Arrogant Tory was apologizing!

_Why, did she had to apologize! Why! Grrr, I can't back off now, but she sounded like she really felt sorry…_

"It's okay, but next time please don't break my beads!" I teased her.

Well I didn't take my revenge and thinking back I'm glad! Cause my revenge now is that she has me as a friend and trainer for the tournament! Yoh should at least have one worthy opponent!

"So your done, you know where the mirror is. If you need my help I'm downstairs." I said as I walked away leaving her alone.

**Tory's POV**

Well time to check the damage! I walked up to the mirror and prepared myself for the worst.

"Oh. My. God! It's so short! Now I even look more like Anna." My hair now was the same length as Anna's!

_It looks good, but why did it had to be so short. Stupid Hao it's all his fault! Jessica I hope you appreciate what I'm doing!_

"Tory! Are ya coming we're going to that cemetery for my next match!" Yoh screamed from downstairs.

"Yea, I'm coming!" I shouted back. I had to be at this fight cause Faust also is on my list!

"Mistress Tory? Why do you want to help Yoh so badly with Faust?" Blue Flame wondered.

"Yea, Tory you aint in love with him huh?" Destiny already started to tease.

_Hmmm, Yoh was the first character I liked. It's only too bad that he already is Anna's fiancé. Heheh funny I liked Yoh and Jessica liked Hao…_

"Well Tory do you?" my teasing spirit interrupted my thoughts. "Uh, no I don't love him, puh- lease! He's Anna's boyfriend!" I said with a little pink blush on my cheeks.

"Destiny leave mistress Tory alone! She has to concentrate on the List!"

"Thanks Emerald!" I smiled and held my thumb up.

This is it, from this moment on the real terror and excitement begins!

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Me: chappie 7 off!;D I really need help now! Please tell me what dobi village looks like!

Ren: YOU WENCH YOU STILL DIDN'T ENTER ME!

Me: relax next chapter for sure

Yoh: this time one black and white heheheheheh

Me: yup please review and help me ;D Ja Ne!

Hao: don't help her!

Me: SHUT UP, flamethrower!

Starts running from the Hao fan girls (Me: me and my big mouth!)


	8. Tory’s Mistake

Me: thanx for the reviews, enjoy!

Ren: yes cause the great Ren Tao will be in hahahahah!

Me: (sweat drop) uh yea!

Yoh: **MiStraLL doesn't own Shaman King!**

**Tory's Mistake**

"Yoh when does the fight start?" Manta asked. I still couldn't believe that in only a few minutes I was about to watch the great fight against Yoh and Faust VIII.

"The fight will start in a few minutes." I answered, ignoring the looks of the others.

"You know it's really scary that you know almost everything, cool, but scary." Manta said sweat dropping.

_I don't know everything, because not too long from now I'll be completely useless! Cause then the episodes which I don't know start and with my presence here things will change completely!_

"Hey there kids." Someone said and I heard Yoh saying that it was Silva.

"I have some info about yoh's new opponent. Want to know Anna-chan?" he teased.

"He's playing with death there!" Manta warned wile crawling away. This was just like the manga and it was freaking me out when I saw Anna throw her beads to Silva and saying not to call her 'Anna-chan', just like she did in the MANGA!

"This is not good! This is so not good! The anime and manga are fusing!" I noticed that I was whispering.

"Don't worry mistress everything will come out just fine" Emerald said to comfort me.

"Well that leaves the tree of us then, heheh!" Yoh laughed.

"Yoh? Uhm, be careful."

"Huh? Why what's wrong, Tory?"

"Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt, that's all!"

"Heheh, Tory you worry too much!"

He was so careless and still he would make it to Shaman King. And I had to let him make it to being Shaman King without killing Hao, for Jessica's sake!

"Hello young Kindern!" a man with a German accent greeted.

_Faust!_

He walked up to us and started to talk to Yoh. I didn't need to stand closer I knew what they were talking about. The only thing I had to watch for was if the scenes would from anime, manga or BOTH!

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Manta screamed in panic and I saw that he was pinned to the ground by skeletons.

"Ow, great! This is gonna be the same scenes as in the manga. Hmm, Emerald Spirit Form into the star beads, weapon change…Staff!" I was now holding a long staff with the purple aura of Emerald surrounds it and it had a pentagram on top of it.

"Tory you can't help! The mat-." Yoh was cut off by my saying; "The real match starts in 10 minutes, till then I can help you!"

I started to run over to Manta, when those skeletons were starting to attack me! "What the-! Hey Faust he is your opponent!" I shouted at that necromancer.

But he ignored me and continued to fight Yoh with his other skeletons. "Grrr, fine ignore me then!" I rammed some skeletons with my staff, but they were just standing up again.

"Grraaaaaaah, I've had it! Weapon change back to the beads! Now Keeper of Souls, Emerald!" I held up my beads and Emerald came out, but not the normal one no a 20 feet one!

She went by all the skeletons and drained them of their furyokou. This was my chance I could now save Manta. I only didn't came far cause now I was captured by the skeletons too! And to make matters worse, I was the one who was pinned against a wall of skeletons!

_Oh nooooooo! Not good! Damn, damn, DAMN! What happened again when Manta was pinned to this wall? Oh SHIT, he's gonna drain my energy! I was suppose to help Yoh no to make it even difficult for him!_

"Sorry Yoh." I whispered and I noticed that Faust was standing next to me.

"So young one I now have two of your friends so which one is to save and which one is to lose? It is your choice!" he threatened Yoh.

"No Yoh just fight him, he uses his furyokou only for Eli-!" all of the sudden I felt weak and is saw that Faust was draining my energy.

"Tory! No leave her alone Faust, she has nothing to do with this neither does Manta!" Yoh was letting his anger take over, again and I couldn't even prevent it.

"Please…Yoh…don't…don't…he doesn't uses any furyokou!" before it got through to me what I said, Faust took another part of my energy.

"Tory!"

Yoh rushed into Faust and had hit him full in the face. Then Yoh attacked the skeletons that were holding me up and the ones that were holding Manta down.

"Yoh is she okay? She looks so pale." Manta was free and alright.

"Heheheh, yea I'm okay! Now go get 'em Yoh!" I managed to laugh and got up.

"Sehr gut kinder, sehr gut! But you still have to defeat my beautiful Eliza, Yoh, so prepare yourself for the real fight!" he held up his oracle bell and it signed that the fight had begun.

The only difference was that Yoh had more power then…well normal. "Tory what happened?" Anna asked.

"You're back! Yoh was fighting Faust before the real fight!" I explained.

"Yes that's one of his strategies." Anna said calmly.

I saw Silva standing up the hill and he wasn't looking nice to me. Back to the fight. Yoh was doing very good against Eliza and Faust looked more exhausted then Yoh.

"Tory I want to speak you." Silva called me from up the hill.

"y-yes, Silva? What's w-wrong?" I said nervous.

"Tory, we know that you are not…from here, but the great spirits don't want that you change things. Tory you change destiny! That can not be accepted!"

"WHAT! I'll continue to change destiny if I want to! People are about to die and I wont let that happen!" I was about to cry.

"No, some things happen for reasons and if Faust does not win this match Yoh will never learn to control his anger. So let Faust win or be disqualified!"

It was as if some thing hit me in the face, I had to make sure Faust won! That meant that I had to betray Yoh. I looked at Silva and then at Yoh who

was winning.

"Emerald… go into the star beads and…Keeper of Souls!" and so I robbed Yoh from all his furyokou and Faust won the match.

"Huh! What happened Amidamaru?" Yoh asked his samurai.

"I don't know master Yoh, all of the sudden all your furyokou vanished!"

I saw their confused looks and I saw Faust summoning that huge skeleton and Yoh was all out of energy!

"Yooooooh! Watch out!" Manta screamed.

"This is for you insulting my beautiful Eliza!"

Silva was flying towards it, but I knew he would be too late and this was the first time I saw Ren Tao. He destroyed Faust's skeleton with ease.

"You better get stronger Yoh, cause I don't want my opponent to be too weak!"

"Mistress why aren't you going to your friends?" Emerald wondered.

"Cause they know it was me, they just know!" I answered with tears in my eyes.

"But if you tell them what Silva said they'll understand and forgive ya!" Destiny suggested. She was giving me hope and just when I thought okay I saw Yoh coming up the hill.

"Tory, why did you do that? I was winning!" he was angry and upset.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" I shouted and was about to run away, but yoh was quicker and graphed my arm.

"Don't run away I want an answer! First you give me the info to win and then you let me lose WHY!" I saw something in his eyes that remembered me of Hao and it scared me.

"Please let me go Yoh. I can't tell you, I-." Anna interrupted me; "Yoh! Let her go now! It wasn't her fault Silva told me everything, he made her do it Yoh! And still you can control your anger not even towards a friend! And for that both of you will train in the Tunnel of Tartarus, for your own good!" Anna speeches.

I had no other choice than agree, it was Anna who said it. All I knew was that my list was of the card, but my promise to Jessica still remains…

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Me: 8 is off! Cool! Owh and I forgot to tell what elements are combined with what weapons, well here it is; fire-long sword, water-staff, earth-twin swords, air-bow and energy-is the star beads themselves!

Ren: I only had one sentence!

Yoh: but you were in it, weren't you?

Me: yea so don't complain there are a lot of characters!

Okay please review! Sayonara!


	9. Entry one

Me: I can't respond to all reviews, but all of sank you so much and here's chappie 9, have fun reading! This chappie is a piece from Tory's diary…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!**

**Entry one**

_Dear, dairy a lot has happened since I came here. It is all so different, the people, the city, everything! _

_But what is the most remarkable is that it is all real and how the things change sometimes scary me._

_This world is getting mixed up with the manga, anime and manga in one world together! _

_The names change all the time for example: when I first came here Manta was Morty, but when I asked him later he wondered why I called him Morty!_

_But that's not all in my second match I had to fight against Hao! Everything is so messed up! _

_Hmm, when I think I can help and actually change things, Silva comes in and says that I shouldn't mess with destiny._

_I wanted to let Yoh win against Faust, by telling him Faust's strata gee. Only to end up draining his furyokou myself!_

_And now Yoh really is mad at me…but I learned why he had to lose, it was so that he could train at the Tunnel of Tartarus!_

_My problem now is, is that I also have to train there now! I really have a bad feeling about that._

_We are gonna meet Tamao soon and those two stupid spirits of her, Conchi and Ponchi or like I like to call them Pooch and Raccoon._

_I really hate those spirits, but Tamao is okay. I really love my spirits, but I notice that I don't know anything about their pastes…_

_Destiny always makes jokes, but sometimes she can be so serious. She's my only human spirit and I really don't know when she died and how she died._

_Blue Flame is very loyal to me; she always calls me Mistress, even if I say not too. I always thought that phoenixes only exist in myths, heheh, I was so wrong! _

_Emerald is very silent she never starts a conversation if it isn't important. The Keeper of Souls attack of her is a very weird one; I didn't know spirits could drain someone's energy._

_All of my spirits are so mysterious to me, I've been here for about two months now! Maybe I should just ask them to tell me? Hmm maybe?_

_But two months! I'm so worried, what if I can never return to my home, my family. I'll be stranded here forever! And my mom she would be so worried about me._

_I can't live with that thought and it even wasn't my fault I ended up here! _

_Heheh, if I read this back in a few years I guess I'll laugh about my paranoid write thing. But that's the reason I'm writing this so I won't forget my adventures!_

_Cause **if** I return it probably will be so stressy I'll forget where I really was and that can't happen._

_So to myself in a few years **if** I'm in my own world again, know that is adventure was real, know that you really were in the world of your favorite show, know that you where **stranded **in the world of:_

_**Shaman King!**_

"What are you doing Tory?" Anna asked.

"Uhm, just writing nothing special, heheh!" I laughed back. Anna raised an eyebrow and leaved it with that.

_We're almost there, we're almost at the place were Yoh used to train all his life! And now I had to train there as well, all the places, all the people, I'll never forget no I'll never forget my friends!_

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Me: sowwy for the short chappie and I'll promise next one will have the original length!

Hao: ow joy…

Me: SHUT UP!

Yoh: okay before the fan girls come… JA Ne and please review! Sank you! ;D


	10. Losing Yourself

Me: yay chapter 10! How cool! I'm gonna give a party for this ;D

Yoh: a party? Can we come?

Horo: is there food?

Ryu: are there lovely ladies?

Me: yes, yes and…ehm I guess so?

All: cool! I'll be there!

Me: okeydokie! Chappie 10 and **I don't own Shaman King** but still I'm gonna give a parteeeeeeeeeeeeey!

**Losing Yourself**

"Almost there, almost there!"

"Tory stop freaking out and just relax!"

"I never thought I'd heard the word 'relax' coming from your mouth Anna."

"…"

"Heheh, you're changing! Anna is changing just like everybody else! Hahaha!" I teased.

_SLAP!_

"TORY! What's wrong with you! You're freaking out!" Anna looked worried at me and again I started to cry.

"I-I-I… I don't know! Everything is so different from what I've seen. _Sniff. _I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't help!" I cried. My tears felt so warm yet my soul was so cold and damaged.

The rest of our way to Izumo was quiet, none of us said something.

_Hao…AAARG why do I keep thinking of HIM? He kidnapped me…and he…reminds me of Jessica. Hmmmm…why me…_

"We're here...TAMAO what are you doing?" Anna shouted at the pink haired girl.

She was holding a bow in oversoul and the raccoon was strangling Manta! I really hate those spirits! And I already was in a bad mood so let the punishment begin!

"Leave him alone Raccoon!" I yelled wile throwing my Star beads around its neck. Anna looked surprised at me and started to laugh.

"Ugh who are you!" Ponchi yelled. "SHUT UP AND GO TO TAMAO!" I ordered.

"And why should we obey you!"

"Because I'm in a bad mood and then…I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" I threw an energy ball at both of them and gave them a death glare.

"Okay Tory that's enough. You don't wanna kill her spirits…again." Anna said calmly and looking to Tamao who was doing the crying face. I felt guilty now.

Well to save you a long story, I met Tamao and became friends, beat up Ryu for asking me to be his wife, and now I was on my way to go in the Tunnel of Tartarus with Yoh.

"This is it! On the TV it looks much more impressive!" I really was disappointed.

"Everything is more impressive on TV…" Yoh said.

"Well then see on the other side in a few days!" I cheered, jumping in the air and storming towards the enter rice.

I entered the darkness and felt it swallowing my body, but still I moved on, this was nothing compared to how I've felt since I've been here…empty.

"_Tory can you hear me?"_

"_Destiny! How can you talk in here?"_ I thought every sense vanished in here, probably another thing that changed.

"_You hear me in your head. I just don't want you to lose yourself in here, heheh, I do need to protect ya!"_

"_Thanks, you're a real friend Dessi!"_ I thought laughing.

It felt like I didn't walk anymore, but then again I couldn't tell since I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I felt a warm breeze and then I heard…JESSICA!

"_What the heck! Jessica! Where are you_?" I yelled in my thoughts, but I didn't got a response.

"_Tory, save him, please, Tory, save him!"_

"_Who…who do I have to save…Hao. Do I have to save Hao!"_ I asked concerned.

"_Yes Tory save him, please you can change it I know you can!"_

"_But how he doesn't trust me…I ran away when I met him!" _

"_Make him trust you; you have to change the end if you want to return Tory! You have to change the end!"_

And with that Jessica was gone, I felt the warmed go away and I was left alone in the cold…again.

_Jessica…I'll do my best I promise!_

I don't know for how long I've been here now, time didn't matter anymore, though. I asked Destiny to let me do this on my own and after a little argument she agreed. It was so silent, so peaceful and yet so disturbing.

Then I saw a light point, it was the end of the tunnel! And I started to feel my legs again and I noticed I was running. At the exit I stopped and turned around to face the darkness one more time…

"Thanks, Jessica, thanks for telling me how to get home." I whispered and I stepped in the daylight sun.

"Toryyyyyy! We're here!" I heard Yoh yelling.

He also was back. "Yoh when did you got out?"

"Uhm, about five minutes before you, heheh." He laughed like he always did.

"Young girl, what kind of shaman are you?" an old man, who I recognized as Yoh's grandpa Yohmei.

"I don't know sir. I think the same as Yoh?" I wondered if he had his answer.

"No, Mistress is Shaman Acolyte!" Emerald suddenly said and after looking at our confused looks continued; "Mistress Tory is one who can control the elements and can summon spirits like an itako AND can intergrate them as a normal shaman." My serpent spirit explained.

"Cool I didn't know I could do that!" I nervously laughed.

"Well then we should be heading back to Funbari." Anna announced after a long silence.

"What already!" Yoh screeched.

"You have an important fight with Ren, remember?" I grinned at Yoh.

"…Oh, yea, totally forgot…" Yoh sheepishly laughed.

That made us all do an anime drop and then we just all laughed.

**A little further from the scene.**

"I see you've become stronger Tory, hmmm. Next time we meet I won't let you escape that easily."

"Is master planning to kidnap that girl again?"

"Yes, Opacho, her strength will come in handy."

"Is it only for her strength master?"

"…"

"Master?"

"Yes, her strength is all that counts…and soon it will be mine!"

As soon as we left I knew our adventures will be even more exiting, but what I didn't knew was that soon I had a complete role in this event, a role were I wasn't certain of my life anymore…

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 **

Me: 10 chapters yes! (Music on the background)

To Hope Usui: sometimes I write 2 to 3 chapters and update them. It depends on my writers block :D

To Papaya: Faust comes in chapter 8, I really want to add him but in my country I only saw him once so I don't know how he is after the fight against yoh.

Me: okay please review again, Ja Ne! (Starts to party with the rest)


	11. Star Beads

Me: thanx for the reviews chappie 11 is here!

Have fun!

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king and the song someone's watching over me!**

**Star Beads**

"_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  


_  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me"

When I feel sad or alone I always sing, I don't know how I sound and I actually don't care, I just keep singing.

"Tory where you just singing?" Yoh came in my room.

"Uh, heheheh, yea, sorry did I sound that bad?" I was blushing heavily.

"No, it was beautiful! I didn't knew liked music, though." He said scratching his head.

"Heheh, uhm, did you wanted to ask something or did you just came to complement me on my singing?" I teased. He walked over to my bed and sat on it.

"I wanted to ask you something about those beads of yours. Where did you got them from? You didn't have anything with ya when you came here."

I doubted if I should tell him, would he believe me?

"_Sigh…_okay I'll tell you. I made them from special cradles that I bought in some kind of magic shop. I made a spell to give them power and well that how I got them." I explained and shaking my head at how simple it was.

"But it's an itako item, how do you change it?"

"With furiokou and spirit control. But I guess it's an Acolyte thing, I don't know for sure, tough." I doubted if what Emerald said was true. I've never heard of Shaman Acolytes and I am one!

"Oh-Kay, thanks Tory. Sleep well!" he laughed and walked to his room.

"Sleep well."

_Blip blip blip_ "Huh? WHAT! My third match is tonight! In…Damn 15 minutes, hmm it's close, well I should get going then!" I shouted to myself.

"Mistress, wait! Shouldn't you leave a message for Anna and Yoh?"

"Good thinking Blue Flame!" I quickly graphed a piece of paper and wrote down I had a match, then I got my jacked and ran out the door.

_A few minutes later…_

"Let's see, who is my opponent this time? Hmm Eve Tang, hahahah funny name!" I laughed.

"Oh and Bluehill is normal!" a girl's voice shouted and I was hit by a rock…right on the head!

"Ouch, what did you do that for!" I shrieked getting outraged.

"You insulted me, so that was your punishment!" that girl was working on my nerves.

"So I'm Eve Tang and this is my spirit Carol!" I thought Carol was a human spirit, but I was wrong. Carol was a four foot black wolf with flaming red eyes.

Eve looked like a nice girl compared to that thing! She had black waist long hair and yellow/brown eyes. She was a few inches shorter then me, but sure as hell had a bigger mouth.

"Nice intro, I'm Tory Bluehill and these are my SPIRITS Destiny, Blue Flame and Emerald!" I announced as my spirits each appeared by their names.

Our oracle bells blipped to announce the match had begun.

"Okay Blue Flame in the beads, weapon change BOW!" I was holding a bow with a blue flamed arrow in it.

"Hmm, impressive, but not good enough! Carol into the mirror!"

"A MIRROR! Hahahahahahaha, what can you do with THAT!" I first made an anime drop and then started to laugh hysterically.

"Well this for example…Carol clone force! And attack!"

Out of that mirror 10, four foot wolves came out storming at me. I quickly jumped up and prepared my attack, but I was too slow with it and one of the wolves hit me in the back.

"Grr, come on Blue Flame, Fiery Arrows!" a rain of arrows was going towards the wolves but they dodged them and attack me again.

"TORY! Are you okay?" Destiny yelled concerned.

"Ugh, y-yea, that last blow was hard!" the pain was unbearable, my back, my head, everything.

"Mistress, summon the Azure Army!" Emerald suddenly said.

"Azure Army? What's that?"

"Ahha, your spirit wants you to summon something you don't know? Ha, what a joke!" Eve laughed.

"You can do it Tory, if those are the same Star Beads the Acolyte used thousand years ago!" for the first time Emerald called me Tory.

"Okay what do I have to do, Emerald?"

"Just hold the beads and words will come if you are the true Acolyte!"

_I hope I'm the right person to do this; I really want to help…_

"_One I place for my father. Two I place for my mother. Three I place for my brothers back home. Four I place for love, hope, faith and friendship. Five I place for peace. And six I place for the earth. _

_Twenty one cradles are placed, twenty one hopes, twenty one dreams float through the air. Here I offer my flesh to aid the soul's release. Hear my voice at world's end and arise, AZURE ARMY!"_

The sky burst open and hundreds of spirits fell out. They were all azure colored and had shapes of animals, humans and ancient beasts.

"W-w-w-what is THAT!" I heard Eve scream in fear.

"_Azure Army! Hear my voice and follow it. Beads grow longer! My army each takes place in one of my cradles and lend me your power!" _

I was still in place and didn't really know what was going on, but me beads grew longer more cradles joined in and all spirits go in one of the cradles. Then my beads started to lighten up in an azure color and I started to chant again.

"_Twenty one for all! Twenty one for all! Twenty one for all! Twenty one for all!"_

My hands were burning, but I didn't felt it, it was like there was no world anymore, no universe. I threw up my beads and Emerald caught them around her neck. Then she changed color and started to glow and then she was a human!

Emerald changed into a human spirit! She had waist length purple colored and her eyes were a lighter tint of purple. She wore a long white dress and was floating in the air!

Emerald raised her hand and whispered something. I felt how my energy was drained, but I still didn't lose all my furiokou.

I saw that Emerald was now holding a bow and fired an arrow at Eve's mirror. I heard it break and Eve scream and then I lost conscience.

"Tory, Tory, Tory are you okay?" I heard Destiny's voice.

"Hmm, where am I? What happened?"

"You've won the match!" my three spirits shouted in happiness. And I covered my ears to not hear the loud sound.

I laughed happy and just laid there; I didn't care how late it was, I'll see in the morning.

"So I see you're stronger then you were first. How convenient, hmmmh!" guess who.

"Hao, what are you doing here!" I said still laying on my back; I didn't had the energy to stand up.

He walked over to me and kneeled down next to me. "Do you still don't want to join me?" he teased and smirked.

"You disgust me, Hao! Your not worth to have me in your party!" I said sarcastically. And tried to get up, but it was no use.

"Maybe I should say it differently. Join me or else…" he smirked again and formed a fireball. He held the ball next to my face and I could feel it's heat.

_Tory help him, save him please! It's the only way for you to get home…change the ending, change the ending!_

I heard Jessica's voice in my head and I cursed myself for making that list with her. "Okay, I'll join your group of minions! But know that if you hurt my friends I personally KILL YOU!" I yelled in lost.

"That's a deal then! Let's go to the camp!"

_Does he actually sounds happy or am I just imagining things? Hmm, who cares!_

He graphed my hand and disappeared with me! I could only hope my friends will understand and forgive me…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Me: tum tum tum…cliffhanger!

Please review! Bye bye:D


	12. It’s useless

Me: hiya all ready for chappie 12? Here it is!

Yoh:….

Me?

Hao: **this girl does not own Shaman King Thank god!**

Me: are you okay Yoh?

Yoh: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Me: (anime drop/sweat drop) okay enjoy!

**It's useless**

"AAAAAAAARGH!" _bang_

"Still there."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYAAA!" _BOOM_

"Again, still there!"

"Be gone you freaking spell!" _Whoossssssssssh_

"For the last time girl, you can't break my spell."

"DAMN YOU HAO!" I shouted. It was no use; everything I tried was no use! That freaking spell to keep me in his tent just wouldn't break. I had no other choice then to sit and wait.

"Oooooh, why do I have to be here!" I asked out of boringness.

"You agreed to join my team and since it is still night you have to wait to meet them." He clearly was mocking with me.

"I already know your, so called, team! It's Mari, Macchi, Kanna and Opacho!"

_GOOD MOVE TORY, YOU ONNA!_

"How do you know that?" he was looking very suspiciously at me. That, made me turn my head the other way. I really wanted to hit myself now!

"Uhm-uh I-I-I I uh I am such an MORON! GOD, WHY ME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAD TO KIDNAP ME, TWICE!" I screamed in my frustration.

"Because you have powers I want." He simply responded. I already was I total huff and he was only making it worse.

"I hate you, you know that?" I said as calm as I could. Then I walked to the bed and sat on it. I noticed there were hanging a lot of stars in the tent and they looked like my star on the star beads.

_Why do I have to save him! It's not fair, why had Jessica liked him! I can't see what there is to like about him! Why, Jessica, WHY!_

"You didn't answer my question, how do you know us?" he walked over to the bed and sat next to me. I wanted to stand up again, but was pulled back.

"Well?"

"You won't believe me if I told you…" I tried one attempt to not answer the question.

"Try me!" he teased leaving me no option.

"Oh okay, I come from another world, a world where this world is an anime show on the TV and a manga to read! So to me you're not real! Oh yea, and before I forget in MY world I'm just a HUMAN so please could you kill me now?" I asked with the sweetest voice of a little child.

"…a human? Hmmmh hahahahaha, that's the best made up story I've ever heard!" he was laughing at me, again!

"ASSHOLE IT'S THE FREAKING THRUTH! READ MY MIND IF YA DON'T BELIVE ME!" I shrieked in anger.

"…"

"See? I'm not lying, I'm no Shaman, in real life I can't even see ghosts!" I was preparing myself to get blast away, but he had other plans.

"Hmmm, here you're a Shaman, so it won't do me any good if I kill you, too bad for you!"

_WHAT! Is even he changing or something! This isn't normal anymore! Oh please Tory don't cry, don't cry! I'm so scared…_

And I started to cry, my world was…not here, I was alone and it was no use to scream for my friends.

"Why are you crying? You aren't afraid of me, are you?" he said with a voice that almost sounded sweet.

"Just leave me alone, I don't wanna be part of this, kill me for what I care, but just leave me ALONE!" I whispered and continued sobbing.

_I never was weak, I never had known real fear…but now, now I'm weak and I know what fear is. Jessica I can't keep my promise to you, I just can't, I'm so sorry Jess, I'm so sorry…_

I stood up and walked to the tent's exit and just stood there, what else could I do?

"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_"_

I quietly repeated the words of my song, somehow it gave me strength.

"So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me"

I wasn't crying anymore, my song helped me get through. I can't give up now; the only thing that I have to do to get home is save Hao! And with doing that I also keep my last promise to Jessica.

"Why are you saying words from a song and not singing them?" I quickly turned around to face Hao; I totally forgot where I was!

"Cause it are the words that cheer me up. Why do you hate humans so much? Aren't you one yourself?" I asked straight to the point.

He walked even closer to me and his face was now only a few inches away from mine. I was staring straight into those chocolate brown eyes of him and for some reason I wasn't scared.

"Don't compare me with those low beings! I hate them because they destroy the earth and that's why I am going to destroy them once I am Shaman King!" he whispered in my ear, making it sound more threatening then it already was.

"B-but shamans are human too, the only difference is that they can see ghosts! Not all humans are bad you know? I believe that if they're young they're still innocent!" I shouted.

"I'm over a thousand years old and YOU want to tell me that humans are GOOD! A normal 15 year old shaman girl!" he answered in disbelieve.

_How did he know my age! I never told him THAT!_

I tried to walk away, but it was no use. The moment I tried he wrapped his arms around my waist and I was stuck, all over again!

"LET ME GOOOO-OOOOHOO!" I yelled like a little child.

"No."

"WHAT!"

"I said, NO."

"Damn you straight to hell!"

"Been there."

"Can't be!"

_Was I actually starting something like a conversation? With him? No way! O.O_

_Hey wait a minute if this world is mixing up with the manga, can it be that manga thing actually happened?_

"Hey, Hao, uhm when you were little, I don't know what lifetime, did you meet a strange spirit called Ohachiyo?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…no and my past is none of your business!" he said angry.

"Jeez, no need to get all grumpy, I just wanted to know…and cloud you please let GO OF MEEE!" I shouted back, since he was still holding me.

"Hmmm, no!"

"Aw man, not again!" I was rally getting a headache of this nonsense.

"Okay if you don't let me go, I'll have to make you…" I said grinning evilly. And I let myself drop on the floor, only too bad Hao was stronger then I thought and he pulled me closer to him making me fall on top of him!

"AAAARRGH, JERK!"

"You were the one who let herself fall." He teased.

"Okay, mister genius and how are we gonna get up now if you don't wanna let me go!" my patience was running to its end now!

"By letting you go…"

"…………………"

"What?"

"This whole thing, IT'S USELESS!" I shrieked.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

to Kitsune Foxfire: thank you for the info :) I really don't know much after what happened when then see Hao for the first time.

Me: that's chappie 12 again please review! JA NE!

Cast: bye bye!


	13. Meeting the past

Me: HUGE PROBLEM! They don't show shaman king anymore! WHY!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own shaman king :(**

**Meeting the past**

Two days. It has been two days now. TWO FREAKING DAYS. Two days that I've been with Hao. And he still wouldn't leave me out of his tent. I was so lonely…

"Tory are you okay?" Destiny asked concerned and she floated towards me.

"Yea, I'm okay, only bored to death. So Dessi are you finally gonna tell me your past or do I have to pull it outta ya!" I grinned at her.

"Hmm, it's kinda a long story Tory…ya sure ya wanna hear it?"

"Do I look like I'm in a haste? And besides, I don't think Hao is going to let me free today." I mumbled.

"Okay, my story starts in England, 600 years ago." My spirit started.

"ENGLAND! With that accent yeah right!" I shouted, only to get a dead glare from Destiny.

"Yes England, my hometown! And don't interrupt me anymore!"

"Sowwy, continue please!" I asked like a little child who begged for candy.

"Okay. England, 600 years ago…"

_Flashback_

_My story starts 6oo years ago. I had two sisters Hope and Faith, we were very powerful shamans if I say so myself. It really starts when I was eight, Hope was fourteen and Faith was sixteen. We were traveling shamans and were staying in London._

"_Come on Destiny! We have to hurry up!" my oldest sister screamed._

"_I'm tired Faith, can't we get the next boat? My feet are killing me!" I complained._

_My oldest sister ran up to me and carried me to the boat. We were on our way to meet some other shamans for an important meeting. But we had to take a boat to France and from there we had to travel to Russia and then we somehow had to travel to Japan. But first was France!_

_I was really excited because it was the first time in my life I had to travel so far. And the first time we had to travel without our parents…my parents were captured cause back then they thought shamans used black magic and they were burned…_

"_Destiny, are you okay?" my other older sister, Hope, asked concerned._

"_Yes, I was thinking of mom and dad. That's all."_

"_Me two." She said and rubbed my head._

_I looked at my two sisters, they were so beautiful. Faith had shoulder length black hair and beautiful green eyes filled with wisdom. She was pretty slim for her age, but not too slim! She wore a light blue poncho, with a dark blue dress underneath it and brown travel shoes._

_Hope had blond middle length hair, just like our mother. She had light brown eyes, and had the curiosity of a 5 year old. She was a bit more filled that Faith and only a few inches taller then her. She wore a sun yellow dress and had a purple scarf around her neck and she had the same travel shoes as faith._

_As for me I had waist length brown hair and sea blue eyes. I was pretty skinny and was tall for my age. Many people thought I was twelve instead of eight. I wore a too big azure colored scarf as a poncho and a black dress with coins hanging at the end of it. And the same shoes like my sisters._

"_When do we arrive in France, Faith?" hope suddenly interrupted my thoughts. _

"_In a few days, I think two, I don't know it for sure, though." Faith answered and continued daydreaming._

_Two days later_

"_AAAH! Finally, land! I love the sea but this was too much!" I said happy to be on shore. "So what are we going to do now?"_

"_I am going to ask some inhabitants if they know a quick way to get to Russia. You two are going to buy some food for on the way, and don't forget the water!" Faith ordered us._

_And like always Hope and I did what Faith said. We bought the supplies, but when we came back Faith was already waiting by…another BOAT!_

"_This sailor is on his way to Japan and he doesn't mind it giving us a lift!" Faith cheered._

"_Hello ladies, hop on!" the man said nice._

_And so we did, now we had a journey of four weeks to go instead of four months or longer! So we didn't mind to go with a boat, again._

"_I'm sorry mister, but what's your name?" I asked curious. _

"_Destiny, it's Mr.Asakura to you, he's older! Please for one time be polite!" Faith scoled at me._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." I apologized._

"_Heheh, don't worry, it's okay. You should meet my son, he about your age, twelve right?" he laughed._

"_Uh, I'm eight."_

"_Yea, Destiny looks older then she actually is." Hope teased me._

"_Dad, dad, you left the meat outside, again!" someone shouted from below deck. And a boy came walking up; he had shoulder length mahogany brown hair, brown eyes, he wore a white blouse were the arms were ripped from and blue sailor pants._

"_Wow, who are you?" he asked surprised. "ARRG, dad you never said we had guests!"_

"_Girls, this is my son Ike Asakura, Jake these are Faith, Hope and Destiny." _

"_Hello!" we all said and then laughed. "So, why are you girls traveling to Japan? It's a far end."_

"_We are going to visit some relatives." Hope lied._

_I didn't actually listen to the conversation between Hope and Mr.Asakura. I was too busy watching Ike work…_

_Four weeks past by like it was nothing and we were the first ones who arrived for the meeting. At the haven we said goodbye to Mr. Asakura and Ike. And went looking for a place to stay._

_We found an old deserted farmhouse and stayed there. The roof was made out of straw, but it had huge holes in it. The door was nothing more then one small shelf and the windows were nonexistent._

"_Nice place, sis, jeez!" I said sarcastically._

"_It's this or nothing! So don't complain and be thankful this place isn't haunted." Faith said getting annoyed from my complaining, luckily Hope jumped in before we got a chance to fight._

"_Come to think of it when is that meeting anyway? And where?"_

"_Hmm, lets see in two months in Funbari hill." Faith read from a piece of paper._

"_TWO MONTHS! Why did we left so soon then!" I shrieked in anger._

"_Because of the prosecutions, they think shamans are evil, if we stayed there we would've ended up like mom and dad! They didn't give their lives to let us die eventually!" _

_I was still mad at my sister, but I could understand now why she always was so hasty. So for two months we trained, talked to ghosts, watched amazing samurai fights and celebrated my ninth birthday. Two weeks before the meeting we traveled to Funbari and we stayed with some other shamans._

"_Tomorrow is the meeting. I can't wait to see everyone again!" Hope was very glad to finally be around other shamans again._

"_I know, I know, but you have to safe your strength for tomorrow, cause it's going to be a looooooooooong day full of talking and discussing."_

"_Talking! You aren't serious about THAT are you, Faith?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Too bad for you Hope, guess we'll have to listen to the talking of grownups aaaaallll day long!" I teased my sister._

_Next day we went to the secret meeting place and saw a lot of old friends and relatives. We listened to the stories of all the shamans and talked about the long expected Shaman King tournament. _

"_Do you think that one of the Asakuras will win this time?" someone said._

'_Asakuras?' I thought amazed._

"_We will do our very best. Sorry for being so late." A familiar voice said._

"_Mr. ASAKURA! IKE!" my sisters and I shouted in surprise._

"_Hey, girls! I didn't know you were shamans!" he said just as surprised. He and Ike walked over to us and sat next to us in the circle._

"_Oh man this is so boring every year it's the same thing! Sigh, always the tournament this and the tournament that!" Ike started to complain._

"_I know what you mean. The tournament will be over eleven years! I'm twenty then!" I groaned._

"_Hmm, twenty? You mean you're just nine! Heheh, that means you're the youngest one around here." He laughed. We talked all night long about how we hated meetings and about my first time traveling so far from home._

"_You mean you don't live in France, but you live here!" I asked in disbelieve. "But what were you doing in France then?"_

"_We were visiting some relatives, who couldn't come to the meeting. After this we're staying here in Japan, in Izumo." He said._

"_How awesome! We're staying here as well with our uncle and aunt!" I cheered at the thought that I at least had a friend now._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAH, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! THEY'RE COMING HURRY!"_

_We heard screams of fear and people warning each other and helping the old ones to get away. Ike and I quickly ran up to my sisters and we were now looking for his dad._

"_We have to go Destiny!" Faith shouted pulling me away._

"_What abou-!" I was cut off by Ike._

"_Don't worry I'll look for my dad I see you girls outside!" he shouted and disappeared in the people._

_We quickly ran out off the house only to see at least 3 dozen of horsemen coming our way screaming angry: "GET THOSE WITCHES!"_

_One of them saw us and warned some of his companions. They were now coming after us! _

"_Hope take Destiny to a save shelter!"_

"_B-but Faith..."_

"_Do it, NOW!"_

"_What are you going to do Faith!" I looked at my older sister, who now was holding my mothers staff. 'She's going to fight!' I thought scared._

"_Come on Destiny, we have to go!" Hope yelled in tears and she graphed my arm and pulled me with her._

"_FAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIITH!" I cried, the tears were streaming down my face. I saw the men attack my oldest sister and I saw one of them kill her…_

_We came a far end but it wasn't far enough, a few moments later we heard the horsemen coming towards us and they were coming quick! We tried to run faster, but we were too tired._

"_Destiny listen carefully to me, I want you to hide and then when everything is calm you make a run for it."_

"_A-and you? What about you?" my voice was only a whisper._

"_I'm going to take revenge for Faith!" and with that Hope stormed towards the horsemen in an attempt to buy me some time to run. I heard Hope scream in pain when one of the men stabbed her in her arm, but she didn't stop fighting she killed the man and attack the other. I ran away and hide myself behind a huge tree, I begged for Hope to survive. But it was too late I heard her scream one more time and then she was gone._

_I buried myself in my arms, sobbing loudly. It quickly came to an end when I heard someone approaching, unlike my sisters I didn't have a guardian spirit and I couldn't defend myself._

"_Destiny is that you?"_

"_Huh! Ike? Ike!" I jumped up to see Ike standing besides me. his clothes were partial ripped to pieces and he had scratches everywhere._

"_Ike are you okay where is your father!" I asked concerned._

"_He was too late, they took him…and your sisters where are they?" he looked tired and worried._

"_They, they, they, they're gone!" I cried and let myself fall on the ground. Ike sat next to me with his arms around me._

"_Don't worry I'll take care of you and when we are older we shall take revenge for what they did to us!" I kept on sobbing and I was glad I had someone._

_Ten years passed by. Ten years of training and preparing. I was now nineteen and I still had waist long brown hair, I wore a white dress with my azure scarf around the waist. My best weapon was the bow and arrow, but I still didn't had a spirit._

"_So today is the day! Ya ready Destiny?"_

"_Yup, those men regret the day they killed our family!" I shouted raising my fist._

"_Uhm, Destiny if this is over, will you uhm… will you…marry me?"_

"_Aaaah, ofcourse! I mean yes!" I hugged Ike, who was twenty-two now. After that we walked towards the place where those horsemen from ten years ago lived. We killed them all and we were known as the murders from Funbari._

_But not long after that Ike died at the consequences of a terrible disease and I was left alone. For months I went to Ike's grave and sometimes talked to his spirit for hours and hours. _

_One day when I went to his grave, but he wasn't there anymore, I asked the other spirits where his was, but they all said that he went on and that I should go further with my life._

_And so I did, I trained 2 months cause in one year the Shaman King tournament would start and I would compete._

_Unfortunately I still was known as the murderer of Funbari and two days before my twentieth birthday I got shot with an arrow that went right through my heart that was already broken so many times…_

_End Flashback_

"OMG, and I thought that I had it hard being stranded here!"

"Heheh, don't worry, I got over it. The reason I stayed here was that I never had the chance to compete in the tournament and with you I got that chance, so thanks Tory!" my spirit laughed sad.

"I can't believe this I never heard about Ike and you in the show!" I complained.

"I think that's because this world is real and what you've seen on TV only was someone's imagination."

"R-real! You mean that everything is really happening, so I really did change things?" I was dying to know this.

"Yea, I think so. Maybe that's the reason Jessica can communicate with you." Destiny thought out loud.

"OMFG! That means I can really die 'round here! What have I got myself into?" I shrieked.

"Mistress Tory, you should escape and go to Yoh where it's safe!" Blue Flame panicked.

"No! Tory you should stay with Hao, Jessica said that's if you save him you save yourself!" Emerald yelled. And she and Blue Flame started to argue, whether to stay or run.

"Oooh, what do you think Destiny? What should I do?" I asked my last spirit desperately.

"I think you should…uhm…stay for awhile only to see how he really is and if he's worth saving. If he's not you should get the hell outta here!"

I looked one more time at my two arguing spirits and then at Destiny and nodded. I walked over to the bed and sat on it, waiting till Hao came back. Cause when he did the questioning hour started and he would make my decision to save him or not…

_Now I only have to hope that if he's worth saving, I won't mess up and end up killing him myself! Please not! No, think of different things, think happy! Hey, Blue Flame and Emerald never told me were they came from. _

"Blue Flame, Emerald what are your stories, what are your pasts?" I asked trying to kill time waiting for Hao.

"Hmmm, I'm a phoenix, so before you came I used to live in a volcano! That's all." My blue phoenix spirit answered.

"And I lived on a different plane; I used to watch the souls before they passed on completely. That explains my Keeper of Souls attack." Emerald laughed, for the first time.

"Wow, so I really have one human spirit and two mythical spirits, cool! I love my life here, 'cept for the kidnapping part." I cheered.

The rest of the morning I talked to my spirits and I found out so many remarkable things about them! I felt sorry that I hadn't done this right from the start, but like they say better late then never…

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Me: end chappie 13!

Yoh: cool!

Me: and what's best I have 33 reviews, the most I ever had:D

Horo: awesome!

Me: and why the hell did Jetix took off Shaman King! I shall punish them for doing this (walks to the people of Jetix and beats them up)

Horo: dude sometimes she really is scary…

Hao: Duh, all authors are scary! (Gets death glares from all authors)

Me: you really are strange you know that?

Yoh: okay review please! And all reviewers sank you!


	14. The new Team

To Andrea Nefisto: thank you thank you thank you so much for the info! I really don't know much about what happens after they went looking for Dobi village. And that thing about Ohachiyo I read it on a Spanish site (totally can't read Spanish) so thank you so, so, so much:D

To Exploded toilet bowl: I'll read your story when you're done, for sure! ;D

To ChibiLaryla: too bad you didn't liked it in the beginning, I hope you'll like it now. But you have to know this is only the second fic. I have written! So I'm pretty happy about it. And thanks for the info 'bout Hao, we only had season 1 in my country. :)

To asakurafire16: ik ben blij dat iemand uit Nederland dit heeft gelezen:D ik ken ook bijna geen mensen van NL die op deze site zitten, eigenlijk wel jammer… misschien komen er ooit wel meer op ;)

Me: okay, all reviewers thank you so much and have fun reading chapter 14!

**I don't own Shaman King!**

**The new Team**

"Miss. Tory, Miss. Tory, wake up please…"

"No, no, no it's like this little guy uhum…TORY GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED, NOW!"

"OMFG, Destiny why the hell are you shouting!" I groaned coming out of bed.

"Opacho, tried to wake you up, so I showed him the right way to do it." She simply answered.

I looked around the tent and saw Opacho standing in the opening, looking confused at Destiny. _I can't believe I got set up with her for a spirit! She almost was one of Yoh's relatives, for crying out loud!_

"Is something wrong Opacho?" I walked to the entrance of the tent and stopped a few inches before it, I didn't want Hao's spell to blast me away from it again.

"Master Hao asked Opacho to wake you up! And when your awake you must come with Opacho!" the little guy cheered.

"Uh, I want to but there still is a spell on this tent…did he do this to tease me or are his brains just as old as his soul?" I teased and grinned at the thought of it.

"Master said the spell is off the tent and Miss. Tory shouldn't say such mean things about Master!"

"I'm sorry, but your master isn't the nicest person to be around Opacho. Especially when you know what he's capable of…"

Opacho gave me one huge smile and pulled me out of the tent into the forest. We walked for a few minutes and then stopped by a lake. It was such a beautiful view! I couldn't keep my eyes off of it; the water was very clear and reflected the same blue as the sky.

"Master, Opacho brought Miss. Tory!" Opacho yelled.

"Good Opacho you can go back to the camp."

Opacho laughed one more time and ran back to the camp, leaving me alone. I looked if I could see Hao, but ended up only to see my own reflection in the water.

"HAO! Where are you, I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek!" I exclaimed.

"I'm up here." A calm voice answered.

There he was floating like 5 feet in the air. _What the-! Oh yea, almost forgot, he can float! Lucky bastard, I have to pay attention maybe I can learn as well. I mean I can teleport, why not float then?_

"Are you planning to come down today? Or do I have to sprain my neck looking up all the time?" I said extremely sarcastic.

"I'll come down."

He slowly floated down and walked the last few feet to me. "So what do you want? I haven't seen you for two days and now all of the sudden you break the spell? Please, explain!"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how strong you actually are and I had some questions that needed an answer. Why, were you worried about me?" he teased.

"Worried! I'm not worried about you I'm worried for what you have done! All those poor humans, all those poor buildings and all those poor firemen!" I said putting up my drama voice and holding my hands like I was praying.

I saw Hao raising an eyebrow and looking at me like I was crazy. That look was just priceless and I burst out in laugher.

"OMG, you should've seen your face, I mean, I saw some really funny pictures of you but this is something else!" tears were streaming down my face of all the laughing.

"Pictures? You really aren't from here, are you?"

"Nope, that's what I'm saying all the time!"

"And what is it that you want to save me from?" he tried.

"HAHAH, that is for me to know and you to find out! And don't try to read my mind I'm not letting you know!" I quickly thought of something else.

"Hmm, you're good. So you can now show me your power." He ordered and summoned the spirit of Fire.

"Why do I have to fight against your spirit to show my power? That thing creeps me out…" I whispered wile slowly walking backwards, till my back hit a tree.

"Tory, show some courage will ya! You have us, remember!" Destiny scowled at me. I bet that if she could she slapped me right now.

"Okay, okay, uhum DESTINY SPIRIT FORM INTO THE BEADS! Weapon change, long sword! Fire against fire, seems fair, don't cha think?" I said looking at my bright pink colored sword.

_Dang, that spirit is ugly! I'm glad I have cool looking ones, hmpf you can't have it all. I hope he isn't planning to kill me; otherwise I have to use all I have! Oh well, Jessica said to trust him and I trust Jessica!_

"Okay try to hit my spirit one time, if you do you stay in the team, but if you don't…well lets say you won't be happy with that." He grinned evilly and gave his spirit the sign to attack.

"WHOA, Sword of Fire, Nova Slash!" I quickly jumped up as a huge arm was coming towards me and fired a red beam at the spirit of fire.

It didn't got the chance to hit it, cause again I was too slow and got hit by the spirit what made me lose control of my attack. I tried to get up, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do, that one hit had broken at least two ribs!

"Grr, weapon change Staff of Water! Blue Flame, Emerald go in as well!" I groaned painfully at every word.

"You know that only costs you more furyokou."

"Ohw shut up! I'm gonna hit that spirit, just you watch! TITAL WAVE!"

My wave was going, going, going and…

"WHAT! It just evaporated! It didn't even touch him…" I probably looked like Yoh who was crying when he had to train for Anna.

"What do you expect then? Water loses against a high temperature of fire." He was really amused by my stupidity.

"Oh man, what now? I can't use air, that will only make him stronger and earth is weaker then fire, only energy stays over…that's it!" I thought out loud.

I started to run towards the SOF (spirit of fire). "Tory, what are you doing! Ya get yourself killed this way!" Destiny yelled from the staff.

"Don't worry…" I jumped up in the air and continued; "This will work, trust me, HYDRO BEAM!" and out of the staff a beam of water appeared, but instead of pointing it to the SOF, I aimed it to the ground, making my jump go even higher!

"What are you doing?" Hao asked confused looking at my action.

"Weapon change STAR BEADS! STAR SPHERE!" I yelled and immediately my beads started to lighten up.

The last cradle, the one with the star on it, grew ten times its size and I could see that my spirits were in it…

I raised the beads above my head and prepared myself for the impact. "TAKE THIS! Sphere assault!" and I threw the beads at the SOF with my last strength.

I didn't knew if I had hit him, but what I did know was that I was about to fall 20 feet out of the air!

_This is it, I'm gonna die now!_ "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

But strangely enough I didn't felt the ground instead I felt someone holding me.

"Don't worry you're save. I'm not going to let you die now, not when you've proven that you're worth to be in my team. So welcome to Hoshi-Gumi!"

I couldn't believe this I had actually hit the spirit of fire and was saved by Hao on the same day! And now I was part of his team, this was so awesome!

"Uhm, okay, can you let me go now? I really need some new clothes and some bandage." I said blushing heavenly.

"Clothes huh? Opacho can take care of that and Luca will look at those broken ribs of yours." He smiled and started to walk towards the camp, with me still in his arms!

"Hey, I can walk you know and what about my beads!" I lunged.

"I already caught your beads in the air and about you walking, I don't think so, walking with broken ribs asks for trouble."

"B-b-but.."

"No."

"Ooooooooooohw, okay." I admitted.

The whole way back we didn't say a word and I fell asleep in his arms, I didn't know if it was save to do, but at that moment he really was worth saving…

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Me: now the action is gonna come mwuhahahahahaha!

Yoh:…

Horo: dude, are you okay?

Me: no, never been… but okay I maybe can't update in a wile cause my exams are coming, so please forgive me and please review again! ;D


	15. Jessica and the reason why

Me: about that exams thing, I saw that some were a bit confused about it. But I said it wrong, I meant that I had a test week coming I'm only in 9e grade. Sorry for the misunderstanding! Sometimes I use wrong words:( sorry. And here's chapter 15!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!**

**Jessica and the reason why**

"Miss Tory, Miss Tory! Opacho made clothes for Miss Tory!" Opacho came running in cheering and looking very happy.

"Oh that's quick! I didn't knew you could do that, Opacho." I chuckled at the sight of him jumping up and down with a piece of cloth in his right hand.

"Opacho made it just for Miss Tory! Please put it on!"

"Heheh, okay hold on."

I laughed wile walking back in the tent. I quickly changed my old clothes for the new ones Opacho made me. He had made me a dress and it looked just like Anna's, the only difference was that it looked like it was made out of Hao's poncho! He also had some sandals, again the same as Anna's only in Blue.

"Uh, thanks Opacho…they're really beautiful! But uhm you didn't made the dress out of Hao's poncho, did you?" I tried to smile and not to think of what would happen if he did.

Opacho laughed and then shook his head. "Opacho would never do that, but it's really funny, tough." He smiled and walked out of the tent.

"HAHAHAHA! OMG, did ya really thought that Opacho did THAT! Unbelievable!" Destiny would have chocked if she wasn't dead already.

"So, I don't know what to expect anymore…everything is changing remember? Everyone is changing…even…me… I have the feeling that if I stay too long, I will become an anime forever!"

"Eh, ya serious? I mean if you came, you can also go back. You only have to save Hao and with that you change the ending and you can go home!" Destiny floated out of the tent and I followed her.

"Yea, but I don't think it's actually that easy. If I wanna save Hao, I have to betray Yoh and well that's not something I like to do…"

"But Jessica said…"

"I don't even know if that was real! I don't know what's REAL anymore, I just don't know…" I whispered, trying not to think of my best friend.

Destiny nodded sad and disappeared to leave me with my thoughts. It only didn't last long, because Hao saw me coming and he wanted to know something.

"I see Opacho brought you the clothes. Glad they fit." He smiled wile looking at me from head to toe.

"Uh, yea…so, what's the plan?" I tried to change the subject.

"Hmm, tomorrow we're going to Dobi Village and then we'll see what's next."

"Oh-kay, and what's your plan for Yoh?" confusion was starting to come for me.

"I bet you already know that. And what about you, what your story? How do you know al these things?"

"I already told you! I'm from another world!"

_Jeez, why is it so hard to accept that? Jessica would probably laugh if she could see me right now._

"Tell me about your friend, Jessica, it's her fault you had to come with me." he laughed and came closer to me: "Isn't it?"

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER IN THAT WAY! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO LIKED YOU, NOT ME! SO BE GLAD SHE WAS MY FRIEND OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE DEAD!" I screamed with tears rolling down my face.

"'Will be dead?' What do you mean by that?" he looked suspiciously at me and I immediately was sorry for my little outburst.

"D-dead I-I didn't say dead! I said…I said…mad, yes mad!" I shook my head, because he probably knew I was lying.

"Hmm, you'll tell me sooner or later, but now I want to know about your past…"

He walked even closer to me and was now standing only a few inches away. I heard him say something and then the world around me started to turn black. I only saw him and the darkness that was surrounding us. Then he said another strange word and colors started to spin around. And then I saw myself in my own world, with Jessica and we were in anime!

"So now I only have to watch your memories, instead of waiting for you to tell me." he chuckled and stood besides me watching MY memories.

_Flashback:_

"_Jessi, wait up, I'm not so fast!" I yelled running after a girl with waist long blond hair and green eyes, Jessica. She wore baggy jeans and on top a tight red shirt, saying 'I'm an artificial blond!' (a/n: I really know someone with that shirt!O.o)_

"_I'm sorry Tory, but today they're finally showing Shaman King! I can't miss the very first episode!" she lunged back at me._

_We ran the whole way back to my house and when we arrived we were over exhausted. "C'mon Tory, turn on the TV!"_

"_Jeez relax! I'm already busy doing it!"_

"_I'm sorry…but please turn it on!" she yelled in excitement._

_I turned on the TV and saw that it already had begun. Jessica sat down right in front of it cheering and screaming. "YAY SHAMAN KING SHAMAN KING!"_

"_Girl calm down!"_

_She looked so excited and then suddenly so sad. "You still don't remember it huh Tory? Our adventure, from 9 years ago."_

"_What adventure? We were always at some kinder garden." I said getting confused._

_Jessica always started about some kind of adventure when she talked about Shaman King and I never understood her._

_That day we watched the first episode of shaman king and Jessica was over excited. She was totally freaked out and was all the time talking about our little adventure, which I really didn't remember._

"Your friend isn't really smart, is she?" Hao said laughing.

"Oh shut up! That adventure probably was a dream she remembered from when we were little. Though she always talked about it…"

I looked at my memories and Jessica was looking at me, but not at the me in my memories, she was looking at the me, Me!

"Jessica?"

"Hi Tory, I'm glad you can finally talk to me." She said calm. And just like that she stepped out of my memories.

"WHAAAAAAAAA-! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" I yelled at what she just did and I wasn't the only one who was confused, Hao was looking very suspicious at Jessica.

"Heheh, ya haven't changed a bit Tory. I was here all the time fighting by your side…as Blue Flame the phoenix!" and she changed in my blue phoenix.

"OMFG, why the hell did you wait so long to tell me!" I shrieked.

"Because I had made a deal with the Great Spirit, he changed me in Blue Flame and I could fight by your side, but I also had to wait for the right moment to tell you. I'm still a spirit remember, it would be too confusing for you if I told it right from the start." She explained looking very guilty.

"……"

"Tory?"

"You're here…I've missed you so much…after that accident…"I looked at her and tried to smile.

"What accident?" Hao walked over to us and immediately my memories showed themselves.

"_Jessi, why are you always so excited about that show?" I asked bored._

"_You should be too! But I guess that's because your memory is erased."_

"_Memory? Erased? What the hell are you talking about! Your crazy!" I yelled angry._

_Jessica just smiled and crossed over, but she didn't saw the car that was approaching and she was hit._

"_JESSICAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Ouch, that probably isn't a nice way to die." Hao said and continued: "But what do you mean by that adventure…wait a minute you two aren't…"

"Yep we are. Only Tory doesn't remember…thanks to Emerald…"

"Miss Jessica knows it were the Great Spirit's orders!" Emerald jumped in the conversation.

"Hold on, time out and rewind! What the heck are you talking about? And who do you think we are, Hao? And what stolen memories? I don't get it anymore!" I screamed confused at every word they said.

"Hmm, it's time to give them back, don't ya think Emerald?" Jessica smiled.

"Okay, prepare for something amazing Miss Tory!" she started to glow and fired a beam of purple light at me. And once again memories appeared in the darkness.

I saw myself, but it was my 6 year self! I had short hair and worse a white sleeping dress and besides me stood a 6 year Jessica with short blonde hair and also a white sleeping dress.

"_Towy, where are we? I'm scawed."_

"_I don't know Jessica. But it's a scawy place and I don't like it here!" I cried and walked a bit closer to Jessica._

_Dang, dang, daaaaaang!_

"_W-w-what's that Towy! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she started to cry and fell down on her knees._

_Out of nowhere strange beings came towards us! They all had strange masks on, at least I thought it were masks…_

"_Just sit still Jessica, maybe they don't see us..." I whispered._

_Those strange beings walked past us, they didn't see us or they just didn't care._

_We watched them walk past us and we were glad we were save._

"_Oh no Tory someone is lying in the water!" Jessica pointed to a body in the water. "I can't swim Tory…"_

"_Uh, I can swim a wittle bit, but I need your help Jessi!"_

"_Okay!"_

_I ran towards the river and jumped in. I was lucky the water wasn't that deep, but me feet still didn't hit the bottom. I swam the last 2 feet towards the one in the water and turned his face up, because he was lying face down in the water. It was actually then that I noticed it was a he._

_I pulled him back on shore with the help of Jessica and sat him against a house._

"_Wow, Jessi he isn't much older then we are. I wonder how he got in that river."_

_Jessica had wrapped a piece of cloth around him and was looking concerned at me, she probably thought I would get sick of the wet dress I was now wearing._

"_Hmmmn"_

"_He's waking up! Tory he's waking up!" Jessica cheered._

"_Hmm, who are you?"_

"_Uh, I'm Tory and she's Jessica we kinda saved ya." I smiled and looked at Jessica who was looking very scared. "Wut's wrong Jessi?"_

"_H-h-his eyes, they're scary!"_

"_Hmm, okay thanks for saving me you can go now."_

"_What! We aint gonna leave ya alone, your just awake!" I lunged._

"_So what ya name, we tolled you ours so now it's your turn!"_

"_Hmpf, my name is Asaha Douji, now good?" he answered a bit irritated._

_He looked me straight in the eye and I looked back and smiled. I probably was too young to understand the whole life dead thing, I only thought that he's now save and that's it. Jessica on the other hand wasn't too happy about our new friend, but she always was a scary cat._

"_Who are you kids?" a female voice asked._

_It came from up on a roof and we all looked at a strange purple haired woman, with purple eyes and she worse a white dress. She looked friendly at us and jumped of the roof._

"_Hi, I'm Emerald Keeper of Souls. Nice to meet you." She smiled and bowed at us._

"_Uh hi, I'm…"_

"_No need to introduce yourselves, I already know you. Tory, Asaha Douji ans Jessica, right? But haven't you two noticed something strange about yourselves?"_

_Jessica and I looked at ourselves from top to toe and it was then that we saw we were anime characters._

"_WOW! Awesome I didn't even noticed!" Jessica chuckled._

"_Emerald, long time no see!"_

"_Ugh, it's you, well girls see ya later!" she waved and vanished in thin air._

_We looked were the voice came from and saw a strange three eared chreature._

"_OMG, you look sooooooooo cute! Are you a teddy bear, hmm, no you're waaaaay cuter, hahah!" I acted like the little girl I was._

"_YOU'RE CRAZY!" the strange thing yelled, too bad for him I was already hugging him to dead. Little did I know he already was a spirit…_

"_Your friend really acts brainless…" Asaha said._

"_I know…" Jessica said sweat dropping._

"_Okay let me go, please!" he said and I let him go._

"_Sowwy I can't help it, but you're just so cute! What's ya name?"_

"_I'm Ohachiyo and I know who you two are, but who that kid?" he asked and pointed to Asaha._

"_I'm Asaha Douji."_

"_TORY!"_

"_Jessica! WHA-! You're disappearing!" I screamed._

_I ran as fast as I could, but when I came to Jessica she already was gone. There was no trace left of her!_

"_What happened to her?"_

"_She's send back to your world." Ohachiyo explained._

"_But why am I still hewe?"_

"_I don't know, but we have to get you two something to eat." Ohachiyo walked up to Asaha and talked to him then we walked towards a town._

_For some strange reason Ohachiyo called Asaha, Mappa-Douji. I picked up something about a demon name, but that was all. Ohachiyo thought Asaha to read and write and they talked about very strange things, things I didn't understand._

_That night._

"_Why aren't you returning to your home?" Asaha asked._

"_I don't know how to. I don't even know what I'm doing here…" my eyes were filling with tears._

"_Don't cry. Here I made this for you, uhm, as a token for saving me!" he added quickly._

_He handed me a round cradle with a five pointed star in it. It was light violet and was really shiny._

"_The star is called a pentagram; it stands for the five elements, water, air, earth, fire and energy." He explained proud._

"_Wow, and what element do you like best?"_

"_Fire, that's my element!" he laughed "And you?"_

"_Uhm, I like water, but I think energy is more me!" I chuckled at the thought that my relatives always called me lazy. _

_We sat there all night watching the stars and talking about our worlds and then…_

_I also started to faint away, my body became transparent and I saw Asaha watching sad at me._

"_I guess this is goodbye then, you're finally returning to your world. I hope I see you again…bye." He whispered and I whispered back: "I'll come back one day I promise! Be well, bye!" and I disappeared._

_But instead of return to my world I woke up in a dark place floating in the air. "Where am I now?"_

"_Don't worry, there's one more thing that needs to be taken care of." I heard Emerald's voice, but instead of seeing the human Emerald I now saw a strange violet dark purple colored serpent/dragon._

"_W-what is that 'thing' then?" I asked unsure of what was about to happen._

"_Don't worry one day you'll forgive me and understand why I had to do this…"_

_Emerald changed into a white light and I woke up in my own world, remembering nothing…_

_End flashback_

"But why, why Emerald, why did you erase my memory?"

"The Great Spirit ordered me…I had no choice."

"But that was in Hao's first lifetime, how could I be there?" my head couldn't take much more info, but my heart wanted an answer.

"I can explain that, our world don't exist in the same time and space. What was almost 10 years ago for us, was about 1000 years ago here. So the months you've been away were only a few hours in our world!" Jessica explained.

"WHAT, will that always stay that way?"

"No, that's probably the reason you are here. They want to make this world REAL, they want to give it its own existence, and they want to give it…a life." Emerald said sad and I saw a small tears rolling down her cheek and she continued:

"You are the chosen one Tory, the one who will make this world real. The pentagram Hao gave you, also exists in your world, remember?"

"You were always wearing it Tory, ya said ya got it from a friend but you didn't remember who…" Jessica walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"The reason…that's the reason why I used it for the Star Beads…it was meant to be." I looked at Hao and in my mind I saw Asaha his child version.

"Jessi, how can I help this world?"

"Heheh, I already told ya, save him, change the ending!"

"Okay, I'll make sure this world will survive and gets to be REAL!"

"I'm glad you're back Tory! And we will help you to do it!" Jessica cheered and she changed back in Blue Flame.

"We sure will and the stars are with us!" Emerald exclaimed.

I hugged my two spirit allies and the dark memory world disappeared. We were back in the middle of the camp. I walked over to Hao, who was looking very confused.

"I-I I didn't know, I'm sorry for being so mean to you Hao. I'm sorry I didn't came back earlier, I'm so-…" I was cut of by Hao putting his hand on my mouth.

"Don't be, you came back didn't you? And you kept my gift even tough you had lost your memory. I don't believe in friendship, but I know when I can trust someone…"

And just by that he kissed me…

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Me: Chappie 15 off yes! Again sorry for that exam misunderstanding!

Tory: please review again!

Me: yea, please review and Ja Ne! next chapter will be posted in a week or two!


	16. Traitor

To ChibiLaryla: glad you liked the last chapter :D uhm but who's mary-sue?

To Andrea Nefisto: I really don't know if Opacho is a boy or a girl (sweat drop) in most fanfic's Opacho was a boy, so I used that. Wasn't Asano Ha the name of Hao's mother? O.o (I'm confused) where I read it he said his name was Asaha Douji, I really don't get it anymore…

Me: finally my test week is over! And 59 reviews o.O cool! Well here's chapter 16 hope you like it and as usual **I don't own Shaman King!**

**Traitor**

"Anna she has been missing for three days now! Shouldn't we warn someone?"

"And say what Yoh? Yeah mister policeman our friend's a shaman and we wonder if she's still alive? We just have to wait and hope the best… now GO TO BED! You have to leave for Dobi Village tomorrow!"

"Yes Anna…"

_Yoh was right though, Tory has been gone for awhile now and even I am worried about her, I hope she made it through the first rounds and that we will soon see her again._

Hao's camp:

"Emerald, Destiny, Blue Fla- I mean Jessica, c'mon we have to talk about something." I whispered at my spirits since I was still forced to share a tent with Hao.

"Ya aren't planning to sneak out again, are you Tory!" Destiny asked suspicious at my mysterious behavior.

"No, of course not! I only have a small problem…"

"And that is?" Jessica asked.

"After tomorrow I don't know what's gonna happen! I don't know when the XLAWS come, I don't what Hao is planning for Yoh, I don't even know the exact time when Hao going to… well you know and I don't know how to stop it!" I said worried.

"OMG, I totally forgot! AAARG those stupid reruns! If you don't save him you're stranded here forever!" Jessica was flying circles above my head like a maniac.

"Hmm, I guess you don't have a choice then…you have to stay with Hao and watch him like a hawk!" Emerald mumbled.

"Oh man, I wanted to explain the situation to Yoh and the gang. They probably will think I'm a traitor, but I'm not going to fight against them, NO WAY!"

"Yea, we know, but how do you plan to save Hao? Ya do know how he's gonna die, huh?" Destiny floated next to me and sat down.

"Of course I know, jeez what a question! Yoh's gonna cut him in half…hmm HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO PREVENT THAT!" I shrieked in anger and confusion.

All of my spirits made an anime drop and I just freaked out. Jessica was the fist one who came to her senses.

"Just relax and by then you probably will know what to do. As for now I'm with Emerald, stay with Hao and tomorrow you'll meet Yoh. Try to make a little letter and when Hao fights them fight along and give it to one of the boys."

"That's an excellent idea, Jessica! C'mon we have to get some paper and a pen!"

I quickly ran back to the tent and graphed a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly ran back to the forest and start writing. I finished the letter when it almost was dawn.

"Is this good, Jessi?

_Dear Yoh and Gang,_

_I'm sorry for my behavior of today and I hope you will forgive me… the reason that I'm with Hao is that he is my link to my world! I have to make this world real by changing something very… big. I can't tell you what it is, but you will understand when time comes. You don't have to worry I won't fight against you anymore and I'll make sure nothing…bad happens! Be well and love, Tory._

_P.S. Friends for ever!"_

"Very good, now go back to the tent before Hao wakes up!"

I walked back to the camp and slowly walked in the tent, only to find out Hao already was up! _Oh shit so not GOOD!_

"Where have you been? I didn't felt your presence near the camp."

"I was…taking a fresh nose! And I forgot about the time. What worried?" I tried to lie.

"You're not a very good liar, it's only too bad you can keep your thoughts away from me." he smirked and came closer.

"You don't have to worry that I'll interfere with your little plan. I have my own agenda!" I challenged him by also walking closer.

"I don't worry that you'll interfere, 'cause if you do I'll simply kill you." He whispered in my ear.

"Would you really kill the only person still alive for YOUR first lifetime? You should know that it really wouldn't be polite if you kill the one who saved your LIFE back then!" and with that I left the tent.

Back to Yoh:

"You're late!"

"Yea, yea chill dude, we're here aren't we?"

"Why YOU-!"

"Hey Manta did you found out something about that Hao guy?" Yoh asked his little friend.

"No, only the basic things, you know shaman, powerful and-."

"Standing in front of you."

They all looked up and saw Hao and his 'team'.

"Are you going to fly to Dobi village? How pathetic, I'm going to use my Furyokou to get there."

"Dude, he's crazy there's now way you can fly that far with your furyokou!" Horo mumbled and before he had the time to see he and Ryu were swept of their feet by the Spirit of Fire. Luckily Ren caught them with Bason and he charged at Hao.

_Now it's time for my PLAN!_

"Destiny spirit form, into the beads, STAFF OF WATER!" I shouted and charged back at Ren hitting him full in the stomach.

"T-Tory! Is that you?" Yoh asked in horror of what I did. I simply turned around and smiled at him.

"B-but why!"

I didn't answer him, but instead attacked him and just like I suspected he blocked my attack with his sword.

"Yoh listen carefully! I'll drain my own furyokou and you have to charge Hao." I whispered and summoned Emerald to drain my furyokou.

Before I completely lost consciousness I quickly handed Yoh my letter and I heared him attack Hao…

**Yoh's POV**

Everything had to go quick; otherwise Tory would be in a lot of trouble. I attacked Hao, but it was no use his Fire spirit was too strong and defeated me with ease. Before he left he picked up Tory and said that we would see each other again, then they flew away with that huge spirit.

"Yoh you okay, dude?" Horo asked concerned.

"I never thought Tory-san, would become a traitor." Ryo walked up to me.

"No she isn't a traitor! Read this letter!" I le them read the letter and they all were shocked.

"So, that fight only was to give you the explanation? But why does she need him to help her get home!" Ren shouted angry.

I just shook my head. "I don't know, she says that when time comes we'll understand. I guess we just have to trust her and see what happens when we arrive in Dobi Village…"

Somewhere in mid air:

"Oh god my head hurts!" I moaned as I woke up.

"Not so smart to drain your own energy then. What did you wrote in the letter?" he asked straight to the point.

"N-nothing special, only that I'm okay!" I tried to form a fake smile, but it didn't exactly work.

I noticed that we were already flying and the thought of Hao throwing me off his spirit was coming clearer and clearer to my mind.

"Don't lie, what did you wrote in the letter? If you don't answer me, I WILL throw you off." I noticed that he sounded a bit irritated, which was odd because he always was so calm.

"Okay, I told them about what I had to do to get home! Now good?" I thought it was okay now, but I was wrong.

Without warning he graphed me around my throat and lifts me in the air. It tried to put my nails in his hands but it was no use.

"H-Hao, p-please let g-go!" I gasped.

"You have to choose which side you on. My side or HIS side!" his grip tided.

"Aarg, please let go…I'm on my own side!" I shouted with the breath I had.

"That's the wrong answer. You only have one chance left; whose side are you on Tory!"

For the first time he called me by my name and I also might be the last time…

"_gasp_ Let…go…I…am…not…a…traitor!" his grip loosened a little, but it was too short to handle.

"No, you're not a traitor. You're not a traitor to my brother."

"ASAHA DOUJI, WHY WOULD I WORK MY FREAKING BUTT OFF FOR YOU, TO BETRAY YOU IN THE END! For crying out loud Hao, how am I supposed to save you again if you don't even trust me! I promised you that I would return and I did, what happened to your promise?" I screamed with tears rolling down my face.

"My promise? I didn't promised you anything." He answered confused.

"You don't remember?"

"Don't remember what?"

"Y-you promised me that when I returned we would save the world together. You trusted me to save the world, but not this way…I never wanted it to happen this way." I cried.

"I-I never said such a thing!" he finally let me go and I finally could breath normal again.

"Yes you did! Just before I left, the first time we met! Back then you were the one who looked out after me and now it's my turn to do the same! Please trust me on this Hao…"

"If you ever think of betraying me I WILL kill you, no matter what past we may had." With that he walked to one of his spirit's arms.

"No, Hao I won't betray you, because one can not betray someone she…loves…" I whispered.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Me: I need help now, because I really don't know when they meet the XLAWS and how does Dobi Village look? How exactly is Hao going to die? Please, please help me if you know!

Destiny: please help and review!

Me: Next chapter will come soon, Ja Ne! ;D


	17. Boredom and trying to find Patch Village

Me: hiya all thank you ALL so, so, SO much for the info ;D and here's chapter 17!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!**

**Boredom and trying to find Patch Village**

"Hao, are we there yet?"

"No"

"How long will it take on the SoF?"

"Who's SoF?"

"Spirit of Fire! Where is Patch Village?"

"Somewhere, you'll see when we arrive."

"…Are we there yet?" I chuckled; I clearly was trying to piss him off.

But instead of getting angry he just ignored me, so I gave up. _Patch village is Dobi Village so that means Yoh and the gang probably crashed somewhere in the dessert. Just my luck, I wanted to go on that adventure, poor me! T.T_

"Can't even your brain shut up for one moment?" Hao asked, STILL remaining to keep his cool.

"I'm bored to dead! How can you possibly travel so long without talking or doing something? I mean, okay, it's gonna get exciting later, but I'm bored NOW!" I yelled like a little child.

Suddenly he stood up and just walked away. "Ohw c'mon Hao, don't be such a jerk! You can't tell me that you're not bored!" I yelled after him.

But again he just ignored me and it started to irritate me very much now. "This is the most boring thing ever! No wonder they didn't show this journey on the show, it's too damn boring!"

"Opacho thinks Tory-san has to calm down."

"I don't wanna 'calm down' I want something to do…oh Hao can I fight the XLAWS when we meet them. I really want to give them a piece of my mind!" I chuckled at the thought of me giving the XLAWS a piece of my mind.

"_sigh_ Sure, why not, saves me my time and energy. Can you be still now?"

"Yay, thanks Hao! Ehm one more question…why didn't you just teleport us there?" it finally came to me.

"…"

"Hao?"

"…"

"HAO!"

"What!"

"You where sleeping…heheh, you really shouldn't do that, maybe we crash!" I teased.

"I wasn't sleeping I was meditating. You should try it sometime, it might bring some calm in your brain." He teased back.

This time it was me who walked away. _I can't stand it here! Nobody talks; they're just waiting till we arrive! Hmm, I've had it I'm going to Yoh! I stay with them till they arrive in Patch and then I'll go back to Hao. Great Idea!_

"Okay folks it was fun bye, bye!" I waved and disappeared in pinkish energy flames.

"Master she got away!" Luca gasped.

"She'll be back when we arrive in Patch…"

Somewhere else:

"Ahw, dude you wanna walk the whole way to Patch Village!"

"No, there is a small town a few miles from here." Yoh laughed.

They where walking on a road in the middle of the hot dessert. You know after they crashed with the plain.

"NOOOOOO, it's too hot even my ice melts!" Horo complained and was now crawling on the road.

"Don't be such a baby, Ainu!" Ren was getting pissed now.

"We can also make a quick stop at the oasis a saw. It's not too far from here."

"WHY DIDN"T YOU SAID THAT BEFORE! WE'RE GOING!" Horo yelled and took off.

It didn't take too long for them to get there and it was now time to rest or so they thought…

"OMG, not AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Huh! Wha-! Ouch!"

This time both Tory and Yoh ended up with twirl eyes. Luckily the others saw and came to the rescue.

"Yoh, Tory are you two okay?"

"That girl really doesn't know how to land…" Ren said shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm just a beginner unicorn!" she suddenly said wide awake.

Tory's POV:

"What. Did. You. Call. Me!" his face flushed red of anger and he pointed his Kwan Dao at me.

"Dude calm down, it was just a joke! Good one though." Horo snickered.

"Tory, why are you here I thought you needed to stay with that Hao guy?" Yoh said wile trying to get up.

"It was SO boring with them, so I decided to travel to patch with you guys and when we arrive there I'll go back to them!" I smiled.

"So, you stay with us and after that you betray us, again!" Ren exclaimed.

"Kinda, but I'm NOT a traitor! You read my note, Tao-boy!" I growled and walked to the small lake to drink some water.

"Yoh-sama do you think Tory-san knows where Patch Village is?" Ryu suddenly asked and they all looked at me.

"What! I don't know it; this is the last episode I saw in my world! After this I only know random things." I lunged and backed off.

"What 'random' things?" Ren wanted to know.

"Well, you know, like who's gonna fight who and who's gone die and who will be shaman ki- OH CRAP!"

"YOU KNOW WHO'S GONNA WIN!" they all yelled at the same time.

_Me and my too- BIG- for-its-own-good mouth!_

"I-I-I don't know who's gonna win exactly, heheh, I just made a guess with Jessica, isn't that right Jessica?" laughed nervously.

"Y-yes, Tory doesn't know…neither do I." she quickly added.

"But why did you say 'oh crap' then?" Horo asked.

"I-I…uhm…I-I" I stuttered, he got me there.

"Leave her guys, she probably has her reasons to not tell us. And besides it's more fun if we don't know who's gonna win, heheheh!" Yoh laughed his famous laugh.

After a wile we left the oasis and were back on the road again. Ryu did the old lifters trick, only with Tokagero's head as a thumb. We arrived in the town the next morning.

"So, I guess we spilt up and ask if someone knows where Patch Village is."

"Okay, Yoh! And Ren you watch out for the girls, heheh!" I yelled wile running away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

And just like on the show we didn't find anyone who knew about patch village, but we did have a laugh of Ren's first Kiss.

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm bored!"

"You complain too much! Bakas!"

"Hey, guys don't fight we're all frien-."

"Excuse me, but I heard you were searching for Patch Village. There is an old lady that knows where it is, just follow me an I'll bring you to her." A girl with glasses said.

_Oh that should be fun, the Lilly's are funny and I finally get to kick some ass, YEAH!_

Well and you know how it goes, we meet the old lady, that is Sharona, she repeats herself and the house gets crushed by a giant hammer. Luckily Bason held up the roof.

"OH PLEASE, can I fight them, PLEASE GUYS!" I begged I was dying for a good fight.

"Okay, okay, fight them if you like, saves us Furyiku!" Ren answered a bit irritated at my whining.

"YAY! Destiny spirit form, integrate! Blue Flame into the Beads and Bow and Arrow form!" I yelled.

"Who is she?" Milly asked.

"How should I know, you were supposed to watch them!" Sharona screamed.

"Okay, girls I'll make your plan B easy for ya! Typhoon Arrows!" and I fired a bunch of glowing arrows at them.

It wasn't one of my strongest attacks, but it was very funny to see them run away screaming.

When we were on our way again Ren said that we should have a leader and we all chose for Yoh. Horo wasn't too glad with it, but he'll get used to it. As for me, my days of boredom were finally OVER…

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Me: sorry for the short chappie next one will be longer, I kinda had a writers block:(

Chapter 18 comes soon, bye ya all!

Please review again! ;D


	18. The three Priests

To Exploded toilet bowl: sounds fun ;D

Me: thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy it ;D well here's chapter 18! And if anyone knows some useful info about characters please tell me, thank you! ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king**! (me:I hate to say this. Lawyers: death glares)

**The three Priests**

She was surrounded by darkness, depressing, black, silent darkness. She was alone, no friends, no spirits, nothing…

"_Where am I? What is this place? Emerald, Jessica, Destiny? Where are you!"_

Out of nowhere a bright light appeared and the darkness was now a fusion of both. Three shades were approaching her and stood still only a few feet ahead.

"_W-who are you?" _she asked scared.

"_We are the ones that brought you here, we are the ones that run the existence of this world, we are the three spirit priests!" _one answered, then another one continued.

"_We want you to change this world. We believe this world isn't real, am I correct?"_

"_Y-yes you are."_

"_Emerald, the Keeper of Souls, already told you that the fate of this world lies in how many things YOU can change. Of all those things the ending is the most important. If you do not succeed into changing THAT, this world will fall back in reruns and you will be stranded here FOREVER, but you will keep your memories and have to go through all those things over and over again till infinity!" _the third one said.

"_WHAT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BROUGHT ME HERE IN FIRST PLACE THEN!" _Tory shrieked.

"_Because you are the chosen one…the first time you came here, you did it with your own magical power. This time WE brought you, but that doesn't change the fact you already came here on your own strength."_

"_But back THEN it didn't even know SHAMAN KING! I was just six years old, it was nine years ago! And why was Jessica with me then?" _she screamed.

"_Aaah yes, Jessica. We needed someone who remembered and made you like this world all over again and give you the wisdom you needed." _ They simply said.

Suddenly they came out of the shadows and three figures in white capes with hats revealed.

"Who are you?"

"I am Jada, priestess of the moon." One answered and took of the hat. A young woman with shoulder length silver hair was revealed. She had light blue eyes.

"I am Gavin, priest of the sun." and the second one was a man with short blond and light brown eyes now stood before her.

"And I am Fawna, priestess of the stars." The last one was also a young woman. She had long black hair and yellow eyes.

"Moon, sun and stars priests? I never heard of you and why did I took so long to show yourselves to me?" she asked suspicious.

"We had to give you some time to find out yourself and to discover the purpose of being here. Unlike the Great Spirit of this world we can not interfere, we can only watch and throw this world back when it has ended." Jada said.

"So, you are kinda the ones that do the rerun stuff? Hmpf, how lame why don't you just let it and don't rerun it, it's as simple as that."

"We wish it WAS. If we do that all people, human AND shamans, will disappear they will be send to oblivion." Gavin answered sad.

"WHAT! NO! That CAN'T happen! I don't wanna be stuck here forever, but I also don't want my friends to live in reruns forever! GRR, fine I'll do my very best to change the end. What do I have to do?" she walked closer to them and waited for an answer.

"You have to beat death with something stronger…" Fawna finally said.

"What can possibly be stronger then death!"

"_That is for you to find out. Be well Tory!"_

And with that they disappeared in the darkness leaving her behind. "What can be stronger then death, death is fate everyone dies one day…"

"**HEY TORY WAKE UP!"**

"Whoa! Horo why the heck do you have to yell!" I yelled angry.

"Heheh, it's time to wake up we have to get movin'." He laughed.

They were all up and ready to leave again. We were still looking for Patch Village and although I don't know what's gonna happen, it's still very exciting to only be here!

"Emerald, what can you tell me about the Three Priests?" I whispered at my spirit.

"The Three Priests are three spirits that rule over soul, manly lost souls. But they also…control the time and place of this world. So you can say that they are a bit more powerful then the Great Spirit."

"WHAT! OMG and you WORK for them!" I exclaimed a bit too loud.

"Something wrong, Tory?" Yoh asked.

"N-no, I was just…ehm…"

"Leave her Yoh the heat probably has boiled her brain." Ren chuckled.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" I lunged and walked next to Ren.

He only gave me an annoyed look and walked faster. "Owh, I swear if I have to fight you I'm gonna kick your ass so hard."

"Dude, that girl is mental."

"She reminds me of Anna…" then Yoh looked at me screaming at Ren. "Only worse!"

"What! Worse then Anna, can't be…can it?" Horo doubted.

"Tory's only difference is, is that she is just as lazy as Yoh-sama." Amidamaru said floating next to Yoh.

"Well, be glad ya aint her spirit then, heheh!" Destiny chuckled also floating next to Yoh.

The two boys gave her a weird look and shook their heads. "What?"

"Dude, a shaman that is weird gets even weirder spirits!"

"I HEARD THAT AINU!"

After the trouble making fights and yelling at each other we finally walked further.

"Tory shouldn't you get some good fighting clothes?" Jessica suddenly asked.

"Why? Anna can fight good in her dress so why can't I?"

"I never imagined you wearing the same dress…" she said and I could bet that she was trying not to laugh.

"Grr, fine great friend YOU are. Lets see if I can do this…"

I stood still and summoned some power and then I made a made a circle. And then I was wearing other clothes!

"How cool it worked, awesome!" I was now wearing a short cream colored dress with sleeves and a light pink skirt over it and I had white boots just below the knees. (a/n: if you go to my profile page there's a link to deviantart and I drew Tory in these clothes)

"What work-! Whoa how did you do that?" Horo asked looking surprised.

"Magic!" I cheered and was jumping of excitement.

"Aaah we see you have managed to use some magic…" a voice said and suddenly everyone stood still except for me and my spirits.

"What are YOU doing here! I spoke to you this morning!" I was getting frustrated now.

"The realm we spoke you in this morning was just to inform you of where you stand right now." The priest I know as Gavin spoke.

"NOW, you have to do a little test for us to make sure you really are the right person." Jada said calm.

"But you already said I was 'the chosen one'." I said mimicking her voice.

They just smiled and summoned three huge spirits. One was bright yellow and looked a bit like the SoF and a Gundam. The other one was white and looked like a mix of a wolf and a sable tooth tiger with bat wings. And the last one was shining silver and was a Pegasus with a blue star on its forehead.

"You have to beat these, your friends will can help you. We wish you good luck." They said and vanished. As soon as they were away Yoh and the gang started to move again, but so did the three giant spirits.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" I yelled and they could jump out of the way just in time.

"Okay, girls ya ready?"

"Yeah, lets kick their butts!" Jessica cheered and I nodded.

"Jessica, Emerald, Destiny Spirits form! Oversoul!"

"Amidamaru spirit form, oversoul!"

"Bason, oversoul!"

"Kororo into the snowboard!"

"Tokagero into the wooden sword!"

It was five against three, seemed fair or so we thought…as soon as our spirit were in oversoul mode they attacked and for being so big they also were extremely fast!

"Whoa! Okay bow of air! Typhoon Arrows!" a jump out of the way of a huge arm and fired my arrows. But the spirits were too strong and they didn't even feel them.

"OH-kay not good! Any ideas!"

The others did their attacks, but it also didn't have any effect.

"Argh, we are with five shaman and it still isn't enough!" Ren growled.

"That's it! Stand back everyone I'm gonna summon the Azure Army!" I smirked and started my spell.

But those spirits weren't going to make it that easy for us, they were preparing another attack already.

"Tory! We distract them wile you summon that army!" Yoh yelled wile attacking the spirits.

"But make it quick!" Horo added.

"_One I place for my father. Two I place for my mother. Three I place for my brothers back home. Four I place for love, hope, faith and friendship. Five I place for peace. And six I place for the earth. _

I heard the impacts of attacks around me and I heard the boys firing their attacks.

_Twenty one cradles are placed, twenty one hopes, twenty one dreams float through the air. Here I offer my flesh to aid the soul's release. Hear my voice at world's end and arise, AZURE ARMY!"_

Immediately the Azure spirits went into the star beads and as more cradles were added, Emerald started to take on her human form…

"Now Emerald, Twenty one for all!" I yelled only this time a bright light came from me and was going to Emerald.

"FIRE!" she yelled and three arrows hit the spirits, but they were only paralyzed for the moment. "Okay, now 1000 Star Beads! Star Burst!" I threw up the beads and they were now surrounding the three spirit, making them unable to move.

"Guys, fire your attacks at them!" I commended and they did.

"MULTIPLE STAR IMPACT!" We all shouted.

And with a huge explosion the three spirits were gone. There was nothing left of them.

"What were those THINGS?" Yoh asked.

"Probably minions of those three strange people." Ren responded.

"They weren't people; they are the three spirit priests. They kinda are the ones that brought me here." I sighed and sat on the ground. That last attack had drained all my energy.

"So you have met them before?" Ren wanted to know.

"Yup, this morning. They told me what I had to do to make this world real…"

"Dude, this world already IS real!" Horo said annoyed.

"Hmpf, not for me and the people of my world. They said that if I can change things here this world will become more…REAL…and of all those things the ending is the most important thing!" I explained.

They all looked wide eyed at me and then I started to laugh.

"Don't worry you won't even notice if something changes or not!" I reassured.

"Okay, but we should get going. Otherwise we'll never arrive in Patch Village!" Yoh smiled and started to walk again.

"Uhm…guy?..."

"What?"

"Could you help me get up? Eheheh…"

"Awh, Toryyy…"

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Me: yay 18 is off! ;D I'm trying to get the shaman king episodes, without success… :( so I hope you can tell me what happens on their trip to Patch Village. Okay thanks again and please review!


	19. BIG TIME AUTHOR NOTES!

BIG TIME AUTHOR NOTES!

I finally have the shaman king episodes :D

I'll watch them and make a new chapter after that, I promise!

I think it will be finished in about a week, so please please wait till then…

To ChibiLaryla: it's really awesome you made fanart, but that stupid review page didn't show me the link :( I hope (if you still have it) you can send it to my mail address.

To eternal-reaper-kid: yea, I know about the elemental energy. Thanks for the info though! ;D

To melissaXXfire: Hao komt later veel meer voor, geen zorgen ;)

(dat is als ik die afleveringen goed kan downloaden en het eindelijk weer een beetje snap)

Again thank you all for the reviews and I hope you keep reading it. I really, really promise to update ASAP!


	20. The second test

Me: finally here's chapter 20! I'm so sorry it took so long I still don't have all episodes, but enough to at least continue the story for a wile, heheh ;D I hope you enjoy here's chappie 20!

**Disclaimer: I guess I still don't own shaman king!**

**The second test**

The dessert, a hot, sandy and horrible place to be…and still I'm here in the middle of NOWHERE!

"Jessica this is getting on my nerves! When the hell do we arrive in Patch Village!" I exclaimed.

Four days of horrible walking have gone by and still no sight of patch. And worst is I still don't know what's gonna happen, when it's gonna happen and most important how it's gonna happen! I felt completely useless, but I had to go on…

"Tory-chan, how should I know? I've seen just as much episodes as you! And besides we both know the end is still far away, so ya also don't have to worry about Hao, okay?" my best friend said, rolling her eyes.

"If mistress is worried, why doesn't she just go back to him?" Emerald asked.

"Puh-lease, after what he did last time? He ignored me and tried to strangle me! NO WAY, I'm going back, I'll save him but that's it!"

All three of my spirits looked sad at me, but I didn't care, I was too mad of the whole situation.

"So you didn't only come back because you were bored." Yoh said.

_Oh god, he heard me! ARRRG, DAMN WHY!_

"Nope! And I don't feel like talking about it!" I walked faster.

"Tsk, tsk, that isn't the attitude we expect from an Acolyte."

"OH BROTHER, NOT YOU THREE AGAIN! What do you want!"

I heard laugh and all of the sudden everyone and everything froze! Even the spirits of my friends…

"So, Tory, are you ready for the second test?" Jada suddenly stood in front of me.

"This one you have to complete by yourself." Fawna appeared next to Jada.

"With the help of your spirits ofcourse." Gavin laughed.

"You know, you three really start to annoy me! how am I supposed to help if I only know the minimum of information about what's gonna happen!" I yelled and back off a little bit.

"That's the point of this test; if you win you can ask us to transport something from your world, something that might help you on your quest." Jade answered.

Before I could say something back they started to chant. A beam of white light was created and a huge spirit stood in the place where the priests just stood!

"Oh boy, not good! Emerald, Destiny and Blue Flame into the beads! Weapon- AAAH!" I was attack before I even could change my weapon…

I could barely dodge the attack of that giant spirit. It was some sort of dinosaur, with bat wings on its back and feathers were on the place were its ears were supposed to be.

"DAMN, we can't win with only the beads. I don't know much spells to use them." I quickly jumped up to dodge another attack of the dinosaur.

"_Maybe it is time for you to learn a new form of oversoul…" _the voice of Jada said, through the space.

"A new form of oversoul? Ya understand what they mean, Jessi?"

"Hmm, Oh the Giant oversoul! But it's way too soon to learn THAT!" Jessica gasped.

"How do I summon it? AHH!" I yelled wile running away from the spirit.

There was nowhere to hide, so running was my only option for the moment.

"Uhm, I read something about using a double medium, two weapons at the same time!"

"I don't have two weapons! The beads change, but it's still one weapon!"

The dinosaur launched a beam and it hit me in the back. I fell on the ground and wasn't sure if I was able to get up…

_I have to win this, if I don't I'm not sure if I can save Hao anymore! Hao…_

"_Do you give up or do you wish to continue this fight?"_ I heard Fawna say.

"I don't give up! I'll continue with this stupid test and I WILL win!" I slowly stood up and walked to face my opponent.

"_Very well then, Kikiyo finish her!"_

"WHAT! Finish me!" I was shocked, first they say I'm 'the chosen one' and now they want that THING to finish me!

"Tory-sama I wouldn't mind if you use that giant oversoul now!" Emerald lunged out of the star beads.

"I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING DOUBLE MEDIUM, BAKAS! The only thing I have is the necklace that Hao gave me…Where is it!" I looked around the area and saw it lying right in front of the dinosaur, Kikiyo.

_No, that was the necklace he gave to me the night before we left to meet yoh!_

_Flashback_

"_Where have you been? I didn't felt your presence near the camp."_

"_I was…taking a fresh nose! And I forgot about the time. What worried?" I tried to lie._

"_You're not a very good liar, it's only too bad you can keep your thoughts away from me." he smirked and came closer._

"_You don't have to worry that I'll interfere with your little plan. I have my own agenda!" I challenged him by also walking closer._

"_I don't worry that you'll interfere, 'cause if you do I'll simply kill you." He whispered in my ear._

"_Would you really kill the only person still alive from YOUR first lifetime? You should know that it really wouldn't be polite if you kill the one who saved your LIFE back then!" and with that I left the tent._

_I only didn't notice he walked after me, till it was too late…He graphed my right wrist, so that I had to stop._

"_No, it wouldn't be polite, but then again I can't use a traitor in my team." He said and tightened his grip._

"_Like I said I am NOT a traitor! I can't kill you if I'm supposed to save you…" I assured him and tried to walk further, but he still refused to let go. I turned around to face him, only to receive a passionate kiss…_

_I quickly broke it blushing heavily. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Once, okay, but twice!" I totally freaked out and he just stood there laughing at me._

"_What's so funny!" I grumbled._

"_You are. You still don't get it, do you?" he smirked and pulled me closer._

"_Get what?" I asked nervously._

"_You don't have to save me from whatever you're scared of. It's still like when we were little, I look after you; I'm still the oldest one around here."_

"_OLDEST! You're only a few months older and I was around here in your first lifetime! So stop blabbering about who's olde-!" he smiled again and walked into the forest._

'_What the heck!'_

"_Are you coming or what?" he asked without turned around. I quickly ran after him._

_When I finally caught up he was already sitting by the lake, the SoF was hovering above the water surface._

"_I was talking to you! And why did we have to come here?"_

"_YOU didn't have to come here, you followed me."_

"_Is that supposed to be funny? Because I don't see the humor in it…" I glared at him, but he was just ignoring me, again._

_After a few moments of sitting and just starring at the water, he finally stood up. The Spirit of Fire floated towards him and handed him something._

"_Can we go back to the camp, I'm still hoping to at least catch an hour of sleep." I yawned._

"_Sure. Here this is for you." He handed me something and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before he transported himself back to the camp._

"_Oh yeah, leave me behind!" I yelled to no one._

_I opened my hand and saw a small, red, heart shaped pendant lying in it; it had a silver star and full moon in it. A silver chain was attached to it._

"_That's a nice piece of jewelry you got there, Tory." Jessica teased._

"_Yea, it sure is!" Destiny added._

"_You two are so immature!" Emerald said and rolled her eyes._

_I could only smile and look at the pendant._

"_Hao…"_

_End flashback_

"HAAAAAAOOOO!" I yelled and fired an energy orb at that spirit. As fast as my feet could go I ran towards it and graphed my necklace.

"Tory-sama, that's it use that necklace as the second medium!" Emerald exclaimed.

"But how-? Hmm, okay let's do this! Blue Flame, Emerald, Destiny combine your strength, Giant Oversoul!"

My three spirits came out of the beads and they fused into one spirit! They transformed into what looked like a giant wolf with the blue wings of Blue Flame, the green eyes of Emerald and on its paws, head, chest and neck were violet colored armor. It also had a horn on its head.

"_Good! You managed to use the giant oversoul, now hope it's enough to defeat our shikigami…"_

"Wow, you guys look amazing! Hmm, how should I call you? I got it DEJ (Dei-je)!"

I heard them laugh, so it probably was okay. "Now prepare to be destroyed shikigami! DEJ, attack!" I yelled and immediately my spirit started to glow.

It changed into a blue flaming wolf. I jump on its back and was surprised the flames weren't hot.

"Okay, Meteor Crush!"

DEJ fired an orb of bright yellow light at the dinosaur shikigami, it was still standing but you could see it was damaged.

"Mistress I guess we should give 'em all we have, don't cha think?" DEJ said. I could hear their voices were mixed into one new voice.

"Fine, Give it all Star Shower!" a rain of stars dropped down at the shikigami and when the dust cloud was gone, the shikigami was also gone.

"_Very good, you passed the second test. What item do you what to have from your world?" Fawna Asked._

"Hmm, that's an easy one my sketchbook of course! I've drawn all the pictures Jessica had collected, even ones that haven't take place yet." I cheered.

"_Very well then, here it is…" _Jada answered and then they unfroze time.

"Dude, what happened?" Horo asked.

"How should we know ainu!" Ren was irritated yet again.

"I won, I won, I won!"

"What did you won Tory?" Yoh asked raising an eyebrow.

"The second test of the priests! And look, my sketchbook, now I have less to worry about!"

They all just stood there sweat dropping, but I didn't care, I was too happy to finally have something from my own world. Something that could help me on my quest…

Somewhere else:

"Hao-sama? Opacho wonders when Tory-san will be back."

"Worried Opacho?"

"Opacho doesn't like it one bit that Tory-san travels with master's brother!"

"…She'll be back soon…very soon!"

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Me: sorry again for not updating so long T.T I'm still trying to get more episodes, so I can continue soon;D next chapter will be off in about two weeks 'cause I'm going on a one week vacation :) till then! Ja Ne!

Please Review!


	21. Path of Fear

To original metamorphosis: I don't mind people giving criticism, but did it had to be so rude? I mean sure you can have your own opinion about what you like and what you don't like, but if you don't like something why do you keep reading? And isn't it better to read all chapters first before you give such a harsh comment? I like my story the way it is and I'll continue it that way ;) As for my OC, it was my intention to make her worse then Anna and the Anna I mean is the one from the manga. And like I said in chapter one, I'm not from a country where it is regular to speak English (or write it). This is only my second fic and I'm happy about it, so if you want to continue reading, be my guest and if you don't want to then it's too bad… There are also other ways to say what you want to say without hammering someone in the ground ;)

Me: well this chapter frustrates me! I lost my memory stick, with the original chapter 21 on it, so I had to write it all over again, WHY! Anyway I hope you still like it, have fun reading :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!

**Path of Fear**

_Entry two_

_It has been a wile since I have written in this… a lot has happened lately. _

_A few days ago we met this guy named Lyserg Diethel, in the sketchbook a.k.a. information book (Jessica's notes) stood he's gonna betray Yoh, I didn't mention it though, that stuff is their business. _

_And I don't really like him. According to what I've read and now seen his appearance wasn't what you would say friendly and he really hates Hao, I mean really, really hates him. He told us his parents were killed by Hao, after beating Ren and Horo in the hospital! I'm glad Yoh didn't told him that I am part of Hao's team, only too bad he did told him that I'm from another world…_

_But that doesn't matter, what does matter is that we find Patch and I sure hope that's going to be soon. Because on our way to it lots of thing happen._

_I'm forced to stop writing now, the guys are trying to read the notes in my sketchbook, sigh again…_

"What may I ask are you doing!"

They quickly dropped the book and looked up; a girl was standing there looking very pissed off.

"Tory! N-nothing, we were –er- just looking for…" stuttered Yoh.

"For who was gonna win the tournament?" she finished his sentence, looking more annoyed as they backed off.

"Listen you guys, it isn't that I don't want you to know, but tell me if you knew wouldn't you lose the reason for fighting?"

She looked them all in the eye, trying not to sound too mad. After a few moments of simply staring at one another, the boys stood up and handed Tory her book.

"Thank you. Can we now continue the journey, please?" Tory said when she had put her book into her bag.

They were still in the dessert area of America, with still no clues of Patch village. It was extremely hot and still they were moving forward with no idea of were they were going.

"I wonder when those priests show up again. I haven't seen them for a wile now." Tory said walking after Ren and Horo.

A blue flamed phoenix appeared next to her. "I dunno and should we care about that? I mean, they only cause us trouble when they appear." The phoenix, Jessica, said.

"Yeah, I know, but if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here and if it wasn't for _them_ I wouldn't have had the sketchbook with those valuable notes of you in it." She laughed at her spirit friend.

Before Jessica could reply a bright light appeared in front of the group. Out of the light three figures emerged all wearing cream colored robes.

"If you talk about the devil…" Destiny whispered in Tory's ear.

Tory on the other hand was very surprised of the appearance of the three spirit priests. The last time she had met them they stopped time to make sure her friends wouldn't help her. Now they had just appeared in front of _all_ of them.

_This can only mean one thing they want us to fight all together…the last test! _Tory thought.

"Who are those guys?" Lyserg asked, taking out his pendulum. All took out their weapons and waited for what would happen.

"_We are here for Miss Tory's last test and this test is one for you all to complete," said the male priest Gavin._

"_If you win, Tory can get one more thing from her world to this one…" Jada continued._

"_But, if you lose…well lets not talk about that." The last priest Fawna said._

"Here I thought you guys were all serious again. So what's the test about?" Tory smirked and pulled out her beads.

"Arrg, you baka, watch out! You can't possibly trust them!" Ren was pointing his kwan dao towards the priests. Bason was already oversouled in it.

Yoh let out a small chuckle, but immediately stopped it when Ren glared at him. "I never said I trusted them, but it would be handy to have some more info about some upcoming events…" Tory trailed off.

"_We take it as a yes then. You last test will be one of team work, yes again Miss Bluehill." _Jada said seeing Tory's surprised face It was right that they had already fought the priests as a team the first time they met them.

"_You will have to find your way through our Path of Fear," Fawna continued._

And then another bright light surrounded them, taking them away from the dessert into a small, dark space, with walls on every side of them. The floor, walls and even the roof seemed to be made out of large stones, the ones that those medieval castles were made of.

"_Welcome to the Path of Fear! This 'path' is actually a labyrinth filled with your greatest fears. It is well known among the ones who have passed on with mixed feelings…but lets not go further into this. Your job is to walk out of the labyrinth wile facing your greatest fears. One by one you will end up in rooms with ones fear, it is then for your friends to help you face that fear. Once you have done that, the room will open a door to the labyrinth again and you have to find the next room. IF you find the last room it will reveal a door back to your dimension." Gavin explained._

"Do you three morons think we have time for that!" Ren almost shrieked of anger.

The priests gave a chuckle and walked a bit closer to a wall and before disappearing in it they said: _"Time is a simple thing to control, letting it stop is no problem…"_

"I guess they stopped time again…GREAT! Sigh, I think we might as well walk the 'Path of Fear'." Tory said mimicking the priests.

They quickly found a door, leading them to the start of the labyrinth. It was made out of the same stones as the room the only thing that was missing was a roof.

"Maybe it is a good idea to tell our fear before we enter one of the rooms?" Yoh suggested. "What I fear most is losing my friends…"

"I'm afraid of…scene were Hao burned down my house and…parents…" Lyserg whispered.

"I'm scared of never finding a sacred place…or a girlfriend." Ryu said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm afraid that if I don't win the tournament, the Kokkuripor (I hope I wrote I correctly) will vanish from the earth." Horohoro said looking at Kororo.

"I won't lose my family's pride!" Ren said refusing to use the word fear.

Tory on the other hand didn't know what to say. She feared the car accident of Jessica and that she might never return to her world. All kinds of different thought raced through her mind before she said: "I think what I most fear is not being able to return to my…world and family."

They nodded to each other and started walking. It didn't take to much time to find the first door.

"So –er- who's gonna go in first?" Horo asked.

"I guess I'll go first, since I was the one who said his fear fist." Yoh laughed and walked to the door. He sighed one time before he opened the door.

Yoh entered first followed by the rest, as soon as they all were in a blinding light surrounded them. Suddenly they stood on the street in Funbari, Yoh was looking around him but he couldn't see his friends anywhere.

"Guys? Guys were are you?" he yelled into thin air.

"I guess the room made us invisible for him." Tory said standing right behind Yoh.

Everyone was there, but Yoh was unable to see or hear them. After a wile he started walking and the rest followed him. He walked around a corner and then he saw what he most feared.

All of his friends were lying dead on the ground. Blood was everywhere; they were all covered in cuts and bruises. Yoh sank to his knees; he looked terrified and kept starring at the bodies of his friends.

"I-i-it's not real, it's not real, it's not REAL!" he whispered to himself.

Although he couldn't hear them, his friends were screaming things like: "We're here!" "Don't fall for it!" "Everything's okay!"

"STOP YELLING!" Tory suddenly screamed above all. "Don't you guys see it's no use? He can't hear nor see us. We have to find another way to talk to him, to tell it's not real…"

Everyone looked shocked and then nodded. They all stood after Yoh, trying to talk to him. Yoh was still on his knees starring at the bodies, but after a little wile he looked up. He turned around as if he could see something and he slowly approached where the group was standing.

"A-are you there? Are you all, okay?"

They all stopped and looked at him. "Yoh we're here!" Horo said. Yoh was now looking right at him, but he still could not see him. Then he just laughed and talked to himself.

"This isn't real; they're probably standing right in front of me, trying to talk to me." This time he sounded convinced.

Immediately the room lightened up again and they were standing in the labyrinth room again. A door appeared right in front of Yoh, shining white.

"That was…scary…shall we go on then?" Yoh smiled one of his famous smiles and walked through the door, leaving the rest behind gapping at him.

They quickly ran after him. After two dead ends, they finally reached the second door. Lyserg was the first one who entered and with that the seconed one to face his fear…

"This shouldn't be too hard; I mean it's only a memory." Horo said hopefully.

"…Would you like it to see your parents get murdered in front of you?" Lyserg responded sad.

"No, but it's more a memory not a fear."

"But you can fear a horrible memory, baka." Said Ren annoyed.

They all watched how a little Lyserg happily ran home, finding his house in flames and Hao standing in it. The real Lyserg was shuddering at this sight.

"Don't worry we make sure nothing like that will ever happen again!" Ryu exclaimed patting Lyserg on the back.

The rest let out a chuckle knowing Ryu once thought Lyserg was a girl. But it seemed to cheer him up and a green glowing door appeared. Lyserg opened it and they already stood in front of another chamber door. They decided to open it by who named their fears first, so Ryu was next.

He opened the door and stood on a road that was looking like it was going on until infinity. "THIS IS WHAT YOU FEAR! KISAMA!" this time Ren lost it and hit Ryu full on the head.

"What's wrong about that a road that goes on forever without any town and ladies is horrible!" Ryu yelled pointing at the horizon.

"But you LIKE riding on your bike don't you? You can ride forever if you want." Tory said raising an eyebrow and shaking her head.

"Oh, yea…hey, your right!"

Everyone was sweat dropping when a purple glowing door appeared behind Ryu.

They were back in the labyrinth again. "This really is a waste of time." Horo sighed also getting pretty annoyed.

A few wrong turns and dead ends later they arrived at the fourth door. This time it was Horo who opened it. One moment they were standing on a dead field with trees cut down and the other a door of blue light appeared.

"How come you're so quick!" Lyserg wanted to know.

"I simply know this isn't going to happen, heheh, so no need to worry for me." Horohoro laughed proudly as he opened the door.

They where now in a huge chamber with pillars and torches on the walls. On the left and right side were both one door.

"Well then I guess one's for Ren and the other one's for me," Tory smiled happily, because they had finally reached the end.

They decided to first go into Ren's. But as quick as they were in, they were out through the shining golden door. Ren's room only existed out of darkness and a shining door. "I guess I have no fears." He gave as explanation.

Back in the large chamber they immediately walked to the last door and Tory's fear. "My turn, wish me luck." She cheered and opened it.

First there was a bright light and then the scene of a place were pillars stood and two people were fight on spirits…

"NO! No, not this; stop it they can't see this! It's too soon, dammit!" She yelled out of pure anger.

"Is that the Spirit of Fire?" Lyserg asked looking in the sky.

"Is that…ME?" Yoh said holding his hand up against the light.

Without their knowing Tory dropped down on her knees and started to cry. She refused to look it this, she refused to see how Hao…died.

A big explosion was heard and the other finally looked at Tory, who was now looking terrified at the sky.

"…hao…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!" she cried and tried to get closer to the scene.

Again she dropped to her knees, but this time she wasn't crying, she was laughing. "You think you're so funny, huh priests? You think I won't be able to save him, but you're wrong! YOU HEAR ME YOU ARE WRONG! I WILL save him, I…Will…Save…Him…" she screamed and with a bright flash they stood in the dessert again.

"_We see you have all managed to look your greatest fear in the eyes. You may choose an item from your world again Miss Tory." Gavin smiled._

Tory, who was still on her knees, finally looked up. "I do not wish to have another item from my world," she whispered standing up with tears in her eyes.

"_Very well then. We have only one more thing to do…" Jada announced_

All priests began to speak as one; _"We the Three Spirit Priests of the moon, sun and stars, give Tory Bluehill Shaman Acolyte the status as…Shaman Allure of Energy and leader of the Azure Army."_

Tory's face had no emotion on it whatsoever. The priests made a deep bow and disappeared in a flash of white light.

"So, you're now an Allure?" Horo finally broke the silence.

"I guess so…"

"Who cares about her being an Allure! What was that image of Hao we saw in the path of fear? I thought your greatest fear was not returning to your world!" Lyserg yelled angry.

"He's right, is that going to happen Tory?" Yoh asked suspicious.

"Forget what you saw! It doesn't matter anymore, because it isn't gonna happen! I'll make sure it doesn't happen…my job here is to make you just as real as me. And I have to change as much as I can to do that…so from this moment on, NO more deaths, no more pain and suffering…I can't stop betrayal, but I can forgive…" she cried looking sad at Lyserg with the last words she said.

"Tory-sama…calm down please." Emerald her serpent, dragon said.

She only gave her spirit a glare and continued talking. "It is true Lyserg, I am one of Hao's followers…and…I realize now that I shouldn't have come here…I'm sorry…"she added quickly.

"One of Hao's followers…THEY NEED TO DIE!" Lyserg yelled and shot his pendulum at Tory.

She could barely doge it; but when she turned around she got hit in the back and fell on the ground. "LYSERG STOP IT!" Yoh yelled trying to calm down his friends.

"You traitor! Following Hao, DIE!"

"TRAITOR! Should you say; betraying THEM for the XLAWS!" Tory yelled back firing

an energy orb at Lyserg.

They all looked surprised at her. She just said something that didn't happen, something that would happen and she didn't realize it. She was too outraged to know what she had just said.

"W-what did you just say?" Ryu said looking shocked at Lyserg.

"Oh crap, not again…ARG I have to get out of here!" she yelled in frustration.

"Big Ben Wire Frame!"

"Curse you Lyserg." She said. She was trapped in the wires of his pendulum. With no way out there was no other option then to wait and see what they wanted to know…

"Tory calm down…why do you want to go back to Hao and…what exactly do you know?" Yoh walked up to her.

"Sigh, I know the main events…ending, new friends,…deaths, betrayal and…some other little things. The sketchbook I got from my world is filled with notes from Jessica…info she got from friends over internet and sites, heheh. She probably did so much because she didn't forget…" Tory tailed off.

She smiled and started to glow; she was trying to break out. "I was here once before…I met Hao in his first lifetime, as a kid. We became friends, but as I returned I lost my memory or…actually Emerald stole it. Jessica on the other hand got back earlier and managed to keep her memories. When I got transported here she traveled with me and never left my side as Blue Flame the phoenix."

"So that's why you called her-?" Ren started.

"Yep!"

She smiled one last time before she vanished completely out of the Big Ben Wire Frame. "Tory wait!" they yelled, but she was already gone. They exchanged a few looks before they continued their journey to Patch Village.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," said Yoh.

"If she joins Hao it is undeniable she's going to fight against us." Ren added.

"We don't know for sure, dude!" Horo laughed a hit Ren at the back.

"KISAMA!"

They didn't notice that they were watched from the top of a mountain. "Don't worry you guys everything will be alright." Tory whispered before vanishing once again…

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Me: this chapter was 3221 words, my longest chapter ever:)

I'll update soon again, please review! Ja Ne.


	22. Leadings of a bad temper

Me: this I've nothing to say…except for…HAVE FUN READING! ;D sorry I'm a bit hyper (I probably ate to much sugar) anyway I don't own shaman king blablablabla.

**Leadings of a bad temper**

"Hao-sama, did you feel that?" Opacho asked.

"Yes, Opacho; looks like she's coming back."

"NO, not again! Watch out! AAAH!"

I opened my eyes to find myself in Hao's arms. This was really what I needed after the Path of Fear…it only scared me more and more… "Uh, thanks for catching…yea thanks!" I said unsure.

He put me down and just started to look at me. "What? Missed me that much?" I teased. It already started to get dark outside and it was then that I noticed that we weren't at the camp, but standing on a rock.

"Uh, why are you here?" I asked suspicious.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I gave you." He totally ignored my question. "I see those priests finally made you an Allure…what did you see in the Path of Fear?"

_How does he know that? Wait a minute, he knows the priests! How can it be? Does he know what I saw, does he know… NO, that can't be, it just can't be! But how does he know, HOW? _ My thoughts were racing through my head with the speed of light. I didn't know what to say anymore.

"Oh, don't worry I didn't saw your fears. I only followed you for a few days, I saw you disappear with three white robes." He smirked at my surprised face.

"But how do you know them?" I heard my voice sounded dark and suspicious.

"Oh, they are well known by the ones who passed on," he answered. "But why did you return?" I knew he tried to read my mind, so I quickly closed it for him. I didn't want him to know the ending; I was going to stop it, but he didn't have to know…

"I missed it here…and I don't need to protect them. There are some things that needed to be taken care of and those things I can't do with them. Sorry, but I can't say anymore…" I whispered.

I felt something tug my skirt and looked down, to find Opacho smiling happily. "Tory-san didn't say hello to Opacho." He smiled.

"Oh, sorry Opacho. I wasn't really here with my head." I apologized and picked him up. "Opacho missed Tory-san a lot! Tory-san isn't going to again, is she?" I smiled at him as I shook my head and walked over to Hao.

"I managed to use Giant Over soul. Learned it when the priests stopped time."

I sat next to him, but it looked like he didn't even heard what I said. _What the heck is this! Why is he ignoring me, AGAIN! I left because he ignored me and now he's just doing the same thing. Argh, I guess I'll never understand him and his weird ways of handling things. I'll just stay to make sure nothing…bad happens._

"Did you already gave them your diary –er- what's it called again? Umh…" I tried.

"Chou Senji Ryakketsu. And I guess your info isn't really trustworthy I didn't gave it to them." He smiled and kept starring to the fire.

It was getting really dark now and I really didn't like it to be outside at this hour. Although I lost my tract of time since I got here. I even lost count of days; I sure hope the priests didn't lie when they told me time goes faster here then in my world. Otherwise I am going to be in big trouble IF I return…

Opacho was sleeping in my arms and to be honest I was beginning to feel really sleepy as well. "Hao, how long are you gonna stay here watch the fire?" I whispered trying not to wake up Opacho.

"I never said you had to stay here. You can go back to the camp if you want." He said not taking his eyes away from the fire.

_God dammit! I've had it now!_

"How do you expect me to return to the camp, if I don't know where it is! And look at me when I'm talking to you!" I shrieked and raised my hand. The moment I did that the fire turned out and appeared in my hand.

"Nice. Okay lets go back."

"WHAT! That's all you got to say? Oh, I so need to kick someone's butt right now!" I growled angry.

I handed him Opacho and transported myself at the foot of the mountain. There I cursed the living daylight out of everything that was around me. I blew up a few rocks and vaporized a sand hill. Then I turned at the mountain where Hao was sitting on. With my last furyoku I simply blew it up; not worrying if Hao had left or not.

"TAKE THAT BASTARD!" I gasped. All me energy was gone for the moment, but man it was it worth. I dropped to my knees breathing heavily.

"You could have blown up Opacho you know?" a familiar voice said from behind me. I quickly turned around, or better said crawled around for I couldn't find the strength to stand up. He walked toward me with that well known smirk on his face.

"I…knew…you…would…have already gone…back to the…camp…" I was still gasping for air.

He kneeled down next to me and set me straight up. "I bet you already know what's going to happen, but on whose side do you actually fight? You can't say your own side otherwise you wouldn't travel between the two groups."

"I want to change the end…AND…save you, so I guess I'm…on…your side…" I sighed before I passed out.

I woke up in one of the familiar tents…a too familiar tent. "OMG!" my head was hurting like hell, but that didn't keep me from yelling. For I woke up, lying next to Hao; his left arm lying on my stomach and his right arm on the pillow above my head. I quickly threw my right hand to my mound to shut it up.

_OMG, OMG, OMFG! What happened? How did I get HERE! Hmm, I passed out after my outraging deeds and he probably took…me…BACK!_

"Um…H-Hao…could you wake up…please…" my voice was nothing more then a whisper. He only moaned and tightened his grip around my waist. _They say they don't look like each other, they say they don't ACT like each other…but hell he's just as a fast sleeper as Yoh! Damn wake up…_

"Hao-sama, Hao-sama, the Hanagumi are back," Opacho yelled happily from outside and I could hear his footsteps approaching the tent.

_Oh great! I'm done for it…_

"Hao-sa-! Oh, I'm so sorry Opacho didn't know- sorry!" Opacho ran out of the tent blushing heavily. I blinked twice before trying to wake up Hao again.

"Okay, if you don't wake up nicely," I grinned evilly "I have to wake you up the hard way. Ahem… HAO IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'LL SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!"

Just as I thought his eyes flung open and he stared bewildered at me. I grinned again. "Hello, sleepy head. Jeez, I don't remember you actually slept so long…a HUMAN habit you didn't took care of, perhaps?" I teased smirking evilly.

He let out a sigh and let himself drop back on the bed. I raised an eyebrow at this. _Since when does he-? I'm really lost here. Come to think of it he kinda looks…exhausted almost sick?_ I thought nervous.

"Uh, Hao? Is something wrong? Are you s-sick or something?" I felt I he had a fever.

"Those priests did a great job giving you those powers. Really good, if you're out of furyoku you just drain someone else's." he smiled faintly at my surprised look.

"EMERALD! Tell me what's going on." I exclaimed. My spirit appeared immediately next to me.

"T-they decided to give you an extra power, since you didn't w-wanted anything from your world. S-so they gave you a copy of the keeper of souls attack, that activates itself when you're out of furyoku; draining the furyoku of the first _shaman_ who touches you. In this case Hao…" she stuttered sweat dropping at my outraged face.

I gave her the sign she could leave, after I gave her a death glare. "So, your furyoku is down to zero?"

"Yup."

"Great, _sigh_, well I guess you can't go outside doing your plans. I'll tell your followers they can have a day off." I smiled and walked out of the tent before he could respond.

"YO, followers of Hao ya can have a day off. Hao's out of furyoku, so he stays in bed, thanks for listening yadaydayada, BYE!" I announced annoyed and walked back in the tent leaving them all in awe.

"You really aren't a smooth talker are you?" Hao wanted to know. I gave him a blank look and sat on the floor next to the bed. "Whatever" I responded.

He slit out of the bed and sat next to me. "Hao, get back in your bed." I said irritated, trying to put on my boots.

"Where are you going? Not back to my brother I hope?" Hao raised an eyebrow. I smiled and shook my head. "Of course not, I'm going to get some food. I'm starving!" I replied.

"After draining, like, all my furyoku?" he teased.

"Furyoku isn't food! And I need food and some potion to forget this extremely HORIBLE wake up, hmm, maybe an overdose painkillers will do the trick?" I trailed off walking out of the tent.

"That will only get you killed." Hao yelled teasingly after me.

_Hmpf, that doesn't even sound too bad now…_I thought sarcastically before disappearing.

I appeared in a town with a lot of shops and markets. It almost looked like the drawings I saw of Patch Village, but I knew it wasn't patch. I walked in the first super market I saw and bought one bag filled with food.

"Jeez, girl, ya planning to eat as much as Horohoro?" destiny said appearing next to me.

"By the looks of it…yes!" Jessica added.

"Bakas, I thought maybe Hao and Opacho wanted to eat something as well." I realized too late what I had just said and was now blushing heavily.

I saw my two spirit exchange teasingly looks and speeded up my pace. I didn't watch where I was walking and…

_Boom!_

"Ouch, who the hell places a statue on the middle of the road!" I yelled sitting on the ground and trying to collect what fell out of my bag. It was then that I saw what I had hit.

"YOU!"

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Me: OMG! I wrote 22 chapters so cool :D But there is only one question that bugs me now…

Destiny: and that is?

Me: is Opacho a boy or a girl? . it's so hard to hear with those Japanese voices and I never heard the English voice of Opacho either… if anyone knows please tell me and thanks for reviewing ;D

JA NE!


	23. Angels Attack!

Me: last time was a cliffy! So read on fast and have fun! Oh and one last thing could you tell me what you like best Tory's PoV or the Normal PoV? This chapter is going to be in the normal pov again, but I like both and can't really make up my mind… so please help me decide :)

To Devil Huntress: yea I know the first chapters are a bit hard to read trough (eheheh sweat drop) and I kinda didn't see the whole SK series (downloading it as we speak;) anyway that's why most where out of character, but in the later chapters that changes ;D I'll try to add more depth, although, I think I succeeded in that from chapter 10 to were I'm now (don't know that for sure, I don't really know what you see as more depth. Tell me please?) I hope you decide to read further ;)

**Angels Attack!**

"YOU!" Tory said in a low voice looking up at what she first thought was a statue. A man with blonde hair and glasses came from behind it, looking at bit annoyed at her.

"Watch out where you're going little girl." He said looking down on her.

_Little, LITTLE! Oh I oughtta…_

"_Marco her Furyoku level is high, maybe she can join us." _A voice said from inside the tin can.

_Uh oh, I have to get outta here, before they find out I'm with Hao. Dang, I'm no match for them at this moment. What to do? I can make a run for it…_

"Uh, sorry for bumping into your –er- statue, but I have to go now…I'm kinda late for…something uh, yea bye!" she greeted and just as she was about to walk away Marco spoke.

"Our leader wants us to join our team. We know you are a shaman."

"NO! Iron Maiden Jeanne, that girl is a filthy follower of Hao!" a familiar voice said.

_Huh! Lyserg, when did he joined them? And more importantly, HOW long have I been out! If I guess right, it has to be at least…gulp…four to five DAYS!_

The door of the iron maiden opened and revealed Jeanne, the leader of the XLAWS. Tory knew from Jessica's notes that this was the group that wanted to destroy Hao, but now she feared that they might also wanted to destroy her now. She never did like the XLAWS and she was sorry that Lyserg still joined them, even after her little out burst at the Path of Fear.

"Lyserg, I'm sorry you joined them. I know you hate Hao and I don't blame you, but hatred only leads to more hatred." She said trying to buy time.

"I knew you had no justice Tory; you revealed your true self in the Path. Loving the Devil, disgusting!" Lyserg exclaimed pointing his gun at her. The other angels followed his lead.

Tory stopped backing off and was now starring at the ground. _He betrayed me! He told them I'm with Hao; God, he probably also told them I'm not from here. I've no other choice I have to fight them._

"Sigh, oh well, I guess I have no choice then. I never did like you XLAWS. I mean you're taking orders from a statue, it's obvious Jeanne only comes out when she feels like it and your shouting angels from a freaking gun! Who are they; the XLAWS! For God's sake get a LIFE!" she challenged.

"DON'T USE GODS NAME IN VAIN!" Lyserg shouted.

"XLAWS ATTACK!"

She quickly jumped out of the way, but now found herself surrounded by eight huge robot looking angels. "Destiny, Emerald, Jessica Oversoul into the star beads! DEJ!" a giant silver colored wolf appeared, with shining violet armor and the flaming blue wings of Blue Flame.

"Angels attack!" yelled Marco as he raised his gun.

"Protective shield!" a transparent violet orb surrounded Tory now and was holding off the attacks of the angels. "Mistress I don't how much longer we can hold them down." DEJ said closing her eyes each time one of the angels made an impact at the shield.

"Please, DEJ, hold on if they break through we're done for it." She said kneeling down on her spirit's back. It was obvious the shield wouldn't last any longer; not with eight spirits attacking it.

_I can't possibly fight them…I said I didn't want anymore killings to happen. But I guess being two weeks out…a lot has happened._

"STAR IMPACT!" she yelled and DEJ fired a bright beam at one of the angels making a door way to get out.

"She's escaping!" Mina yelled.

"Not if I can help it." Lyserg said pointing his gun at the back of DEJ. He shot and the huge angel Zuriel appear behind Tory.

She saw it just in time and jumped off her spirit. Luckily they didn't fly to high so she landed not too hard on the ground.

"Hey watch it! Sigh, I don't know why I just don't kill you guys. I'm too damn nice for my own good." She whispered to herself wiping away the dust from her clothes.

"Even if you have the power that matches Hao's, you're still outnumbered." Lyserg said.

Again she was surrounded by all XLAWS. And again they pointed their guns at her, making sure this time she wouldn't run away. "So, now you decide to kill me? Just like that?" Tory asked. Her eyes were scanning the area for possible escaping routes, but she was totally surrounded by them.

"Oh well, I really think I have to fight my way out of this." She sighed more to herself when she found out there was no running out of this.

"XLAWS…" Marco started.

"Azure Army, hear my voice and come to me…" Tory whispered holding up her beads. The star beads started to glow and grew longer.

"ATTACK!"

"Army protect me!"

A loud explosion was heard and the XLAWS waited till the dust was away. "Did we get her?" Lyserg was the first one who broke the silence.

"Not quite…it was a close one though." Tory laughed. She was standing in the middle of her beads that were now azure colored and spinning around her.

"Anyway, I've got thing to do so if you don't mind…I'm going now." She waved them good bye, but she didn't even had the chance to think of teleporting, for they had already regrouped and fired their angels. Only this time it had no effect.

"Nani? Still not giving up? I have to admit you're quite stubborn, in a good way." Tory smiled and walked further.

"We won't let you get away, evil demon!" Marco yelled giving the other angels the sign to attack. They fired again and again Tory was surrounded by them.

"I have no need to fight you, but by the looks of it you won't let me go peacefully…" she raised her hand and the beads grew even more. Now the angels were standing in it as well. "I'm not planning to spill more precious furyoku on you guys, so I'll make it quick…see you when you fight Hao."

She transported herself out of the beads before they could attack her. Outside of the circle of cradles Tory once again raised both of her hands. "Beads of Stars, Azure Army hear me now! Tighter and tighter they grow, crush the-!" suddenly her eye caught something else something dangerous very dangerous…

The iron maiden was opening. "Jeanne, I see you finally decided to join the fight!" she teased, wile her beads were spinning very fast around the other XLAWS.

"We need all of our strength to fight against Hao…" Jeanne responded calmly. "Shamash." Her spirit appeared in front of Tory.

_Uh oh, this CAN'T be good…I put half of my furyoku in that last spell!_ Tory thought nervous.

"Uh, hi Shamash –_Damn you're even uglier then the Spirit of Fire-_ nice weather, ey?"

She backed off a little as the spirit prepared itself for an attack. "Shamash, now!" Jeanne gave the sign to attack and so it did. Tory was fired back, hitting a wall very hard. "Grr, Emerald, Keeper of Souls!" she yelled once she had stand up.

Her serpent spirit appeared next to her and flew towards Shamash. He hit Emerald with an attack even stronger then the keeper of souls. "Emerald! Oh no!" Tory cried. _My furyoku is dropping fast and if I break the spell that is holding the other angels, I'll be dead meat. On the other hand if I try to trap Jeanne inside of it I might be able to teleport back…_

"It is risky, but I have no choice…" she whispered looking to the ground. "Tory what are you planning to do?" Jessica asked concerned. "You'll see…-_I hope this works- _Star Beads grow longer!"

"WHAT! Girl, ya crazy? How much longer can they grow, without you dying from it!" Destiny shrieked. Tory ignored the warnings from her spirits and kept focusing on the growing beads. Her aura started to glow azure colored.

"I put all my furyoku in this last attack…TWO MILLION BEADS OF STARS! All Azure spirits go in the cradles!" immediately the beads stopped spinning and grew to their maximum length. She quickly made a five star in the air, which started to glow azure as well.

Jeanne looked surprised at first, but then saw that her angels were free from the beads. "Marco you think you can handle it from here?" she asked. "Yes, Jeanne-sama." She smiled and returned in the iron maiden.

_It was a trap! She only waited for me to let the rest free…but how did she- LYSERG! I can't seal her if she's in the Iron Maiden and I don't know if I have enough strength left to deal with the rest of them or to teleport back._

"Nice work Lyserg. Using the info Yoh gave you about me…very clever. I never intended to kill anyone…or hurt them. But my last furyoku shall not be a waste!" she shouted and the beads started to spin again; this time so fast you could only see a glowing circle around Tory.

"XLAWS ATTACK!"

"CELESTIAL IMPE-!"

Before she could finish her attack the point of Zuriel's sword, Lyserg's angel, broke through the shield of the spinning beads. The end was now pointing out of Tory's left shoulder; it didn't hit her heart by inches. The Star beads shrunk back to the size of 21 cradles and the Azure Army disappeared out of it. "I'm…sorry…Hao…" she gasped before falling on the ground.

"NOOOO! You can't die here! Please Tory wake up…" Jessica cried, trying to wake her up but it was useless. She couldn't touch her.

"Lyserg why didn't you used the giant oversoul?" Mina asked curious.

"I-I don't know…I'm sorry…-_what have I done!-_" he almost whispered.

"_You did a great job, Lyserg-san. Marco will finish it. "_ Jeanne spoke from inside her box.

Marco nodded and walked towards the wounded girl. He stood right in front of her and pointed his gun at Tory's heart. She barely managed to open her eyes, when she saw Marco. "Eheh, off killing the…demon? Hmmn, H-Hao isn't really evil…please understand…that." She gasped.

"Says a filthy demon." Said Marco and he prepared to pull the trigger.

"TORY!"

"TORY-SAMA!"

"TORY-CHAN!"

Her spirits cried. She managed to smile weakly and closed her eyes again.

_I guess this really is the end for me…Hao…please forgive me. I'm not able to save you anymore. I'm sorry… _"Hao…"

"DIE!" Marco pulled the trigger; Jessica looked in horror at the fate of her best friend. Emerald and Destiny cried her name and then…

"Killing my followers isn't a good thing."

"HAO!" all XLAWS aimed their guns at him.

"Now, now, no need to get angry. I only came for her; don't want my most precious follower to get killed." Hao smirked. The SoF appeared behind him and created a circle of fire.

"Hao! XLAWS ATTA-!" Marco lunged.

He was too late, for they had already teleported. _Just in time. I wonder why he came for her, though. He didn't came back for that Ashil guy. Maybe he does…naaaah!_ Lyserg thought.

Hao's camp:

"Lay down here."

"T-thanks…Hao" she smiled weakly as he put her down on his bed. There was blood everywhere; her clothes, the bed sheets, his poncho and even on the ground.

He smiled and walked out of the tent, only to come back after a few seconds with some bandage and a worried Opacho. "Tory-san what happened? Opacho should have gone with her." The little boy blamed himself.

"Tory wouldn't have let you stay in the fight Opacho. Heheh, she probably would have found a way to teleport you back if you were there." Jessica said sad. She was sitting at the head of the bed.

"How are you planning to cover that wound in bandage without letting it get infected?" Destiny demanded to know.

"It went right through her, so I guess some shamanic powers and wrapping it up in bandage will do the trick." Hao sat down to her left side and Opacho kneeled beside Jessica.

"By 'using shamanic powers' you don't actually mean you're going to close the wound by burning it?" Emerald asked suspicious.

Tory's eyes flew open and she was now starring in horror to Hao. _Tell me she's joking. You don't actually plan on doing THAT? _She thought, this time using Hao's gift to read minds in her advantage.

"Don't worry it won't hurt too much…I should know." He removed the upper part of Tory's dress and placed his hand on the still bleeding gap. Her eyes widened as an intense heat came from him hand; she felt how the gap was closing and was somehow healing itself.

_Why did I ever fight those stupid XLAWS! Who fights a group that takes order from a girl that thinks she's god; in a freaking statue! Shouting angels from a gun, who makes up that stuff? Man, I'm not gonna fight for a wile that's for sure._

"You don't have to fight anymore. It won't take much longer before the shaman fights end. Then we go to the holy ground and make the Great Spirit itself our main spirit." He smirked as he wrapped the bandage on her shoulder.

"Gasp, n-no, you can't go! I-i-i-it isn't save. I don't want you to get hurt…or worse." She whispered.

"Why don't you tell me what you fear? Because your job at protecting me isn't really working, but we already knew that. Like I said before; it's just like when we were young, I watch over you as you got yourself in trouble." Hao said as he finished bringing on the bandage.

"I can't tell you…I have to change this world to get home, but I almost failed at every great event. Nothing changed! And…I just don't want you to get hurt –_I love you too much, to lose you- _please don't go! I won't be able to help." She mumbled softly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and sighed "At least give me a hint, maybe it won't happen then."

She shrugged a little before saying, "Make sure you don't lose your cool and…friendship isn't as weak as you think it is, don't underestimate it!"

"Friendship such a weak human habit…, but I'll watch your words." He added.

She smiled happily. _Maybe, just maybe I CAN change the ending. I'm part of this world now and I won't allow it to disappear. The ending is near and the final battle will be the one that decides all!_

"Final Battle?" Hao suddenly asked. She didn't even notice he already stood by the tent's exit.

"You'll see, you'll see…"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Me: again a long chappie :D sorry for the change of POV in the last two chapters I really don't know if I should write in Tory's or the normal POV T.T anyway I'll try to update again tomorrow and thanks for the info about Opacho! ;)

Please review and Ja Ne!


	24. The Real Deal

To Exploded toilet bowl: Fluffiness? To be honest I never wrote that and to be REALLY honest I don't know how to, without messing it up (T.T) I can try…but I can't promise it…:D

Me: finally got a chance to fight those stupid XLAWS, I really hate them! Although, it's kinda funny if you think about it, all that torture equipment Jeanne uses on herself…heheh! Anyway enjoy this chapter! Oh yea, uh **I don't own shaman king!** Almost forgot it…(sweat drop)

**The Real Deal  
**

"Tory, if you ever fight those XLAWS again, I'll personally kill you!" Jessica mumbled.

"Be glad it was me, YOU would have probably slathered them all! I didn't forget how much you hated them Jessi." Tory was already sitting straight up in bed and teasing her spirit friend.

"And beside next time I fight them I will be much stronger!" she continued. Emerald appeared next to her with a roll of paper. "Huh? What's this Emerald?"

"The priests want to meet you in…the other Realm, my realm. They said something about multiple endings of what you already managed to change." Emerald said shaking her head in disagreement.

"How do those nitwits expect Tory-chan to go there!" Destiny responded annoyed.

Tory scanned the piece of paper. "It says here that they'll come for me in about…an hour!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are they thinking!"

Her spirits sweat dropped and read the piece of paper one by one. All shaking their heads when they were done. "This is absurd! They want you to do everything, GRRR, ASSHOLES!" Destiny yelled in pure rage. Again they sweat dropped and continued their talk.

"Hmm, but what's more importantly is that they will appear here in the camp and we don't know how Hao's going to respond to this. I mean he might as well let the SoF eat them." Emerald shuddered at the thought.

"I don't care about that! What do they mean by multiple endings? Man, I was just getting used to threaten this world as real! And what exactly have I changed?" Tory read the note one more time to make sure it was right.

"Multiple endings? Yea, it sound pretty weird, but I guess that means there is a possibility that Hao may survive. And wile you were KO, by using up all your Furyoku, we kinda spied on the Yohgumi… or I spied at them." Jessica quickly added when Destiny and Emerald gave her a glare.

"Yoh got really mad at Lyserg and reminded him of the Path of Fear. And Hao didn't get a left hand slap from Anna. –Don't look at me like that! - And he kinda fell of the rock when Anna gave Yoh the –er- diary thingy –Tory stop looking at me like that!-. He still didn't had all his Furyoku back, okay!" Jessica announced.

"And you tell me that NOW! OMG, what if he doesn't get back all his furyoku in time? It'll be my entire fault!" Tory panicked.

"_That is why we want to discuss the Multiple Endings with you."_

"There're here…" Destiny sighed.

"_We will discuss our 'offers' in the Other Realm." Jada spoke._

"_Come with us, please." Fawna _held out her hand for Tory the grasp it. Just as she wanted to do Hao came walking in.

"Well, well, I thought I sensed something different. Are you going somewhere Tory?" he asked suspicious.

"I have some business to discuss with them…alone." She added as she stood up. She walked over to the priests and waited for her spirits to come.

"Hmm, it should be interesting if they come here to pick you up. I think I'll go wit you." He smirked and stepped closer.

"_Asakura Hao, do not come any closer!" Gavin warned._

Hao raised an eyebrow and summoned the spirit of fire. The Priests were clearly not impressed by it and Tory started to get nervous.

"_Jada, maybe you want to make clear we only came for Miss. Tory?" Fawna said._

The Priestess of stars raised her hands and before Hao knew it he was trapped in some kind of binding spell. _Unbelievable, they're stronger then Hao? How can that be? If they have so much power, why did they bring me here to do all their jobs?_

"_Interesting questions Miss. Tory and we will answer them when we are in Emerald's Realm." Jada grasped Tory's hand and they disappeared._

"_Where are we?" Tory asked._

"_Where I belong, the Realm that is the shadow of the full moon." Emerald answered._

_A bright light came from above and the three priests appeared. "Listen carefully to what we have to say miss. Tory, because we are only going to say it once." Gavin began. Tory nodded._

"_What was a long time ago in this world was only ten years in your world. You came here by accident back then; why it was you we still don't know. We realized for the first time that there were other worlds, other universes. This world is nothing more then a parallel universe of your world. What our goal is; is to make it a world that stands alone. We gave you powers and amazing abilities, to change the glimpses of what you saw in your world. We know you tried and we also know most things had to happen, BUT if we put all the little things together you DID change we have enough power to make this world real." They said in their one voice tone._

"_R-really, so nothing has to change anymore? But what were those Multiple Endings you talked about then?" Tory raised an eyebrow._

"_Ah, yes the Endings. We have decided it doesn't matter anymore if Hao dies or not; the change of the ending you know isn't necessary to change. And it would be even better if it stays that way."_

"_WHAT! You let me come all the way to tell me 'Just let him die'! HOW DARE YOU! I won't let him die, I promised I'd look after him…and-!" she was cut off by Fawna raised her hand for silence._

"_We expected that, but we came to the conclusion that he is too dangerous to be spared. So, here is our offer; you let him get killed and go back to your world OR you save him and stay here to keep him in control. We shall see your decision at the end, for now we wish you good luck."_

_Another bright light was there and Tory found herself back in the tent._

"_Do you think she'll do it, Gavin?" Jada asked._

"_Time will tell…" He smiled._

"_Maybe this time we will succeed our goals…" Fawna sighed._

Tory stood there frozen, unable to move and even more unable to speak or even blink her eyes. "S-so you have to chose a-a way to get h-h-home?" Jessica stuttered. Tory didn't respond, but kept starring at the ground instead.

_How could they do that? I can't make such a choice! Hao or my world, my family. _

"Tory, I don't know if you noticed it, but I'm still in their spell so could you free me?" Hao suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh, uh, yea, here." She waved her hand and the spell was gone. After that she walked out without saying a word.

"Tory-san, Opacho wonders if-?" Tory walked right past him without noticing. When she was at the foot of the forest she just ran into it not looking back.

"Hao-sama what wrong?" Opacho asked his master.

"I don't know…Opacho send me a message if something's up. I'll be right back." He disappeared in the famous wall of flames, leaving Opacho behind.

When he arrived in the forest he found Tory sitting on a rock softly whispering the lyrics of a song. Tears were streaming down here face as she starred to the water.

"Crash   
That was you and me  
Started out so endlessly  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound  
Crash  
Ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone wake me  
I can't seem to break free"

He slowly approached her. Jessica saw him, but remained silent. Tory didn't saw and she didn't care, she started to sing the words of her song louder and louder.

"Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been somewhere in the dark  
Living in a crash world

Hush  
Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems observed  
Cut to the word  
If gone forever

Crash  
Underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone save me   
I can't seem to break free

Slow motion  
Devastation  
Should've seen it  
But I couldn't do nothing  
emotion  
Desperation  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free

Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been somewhere in the dark  
Living in a crash world"

Tory's PoV:

I'd always wondered in what kind of situation I would sing this song and now I know it. I thought the priests were good, I thought they just wanted nobody dead, but I was wrong. They just used me to achieve THEIR goals. They wanted a real world and now they got one, a world that goes on, that not repeats, a world that knows some many young deaths. And I helped made it, I helped them made a world without a heart.

"Tory, are you okay?" Jessica asked me sad.

"No, I failed! I promised Asaha to help him and I didn't return in time; I promised Hao to save him, but if I do I can't return home!" I cried.

Suddenly I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hao…please let go…" I whispered. He ignored me and instead of letting go he tightened his grip. I felt my cheeks heating up and almost could hear Destiny thinking 'She's blushing, look, look!'

"So, if you save me from whatever I have to be saved from, you can't return to your home?" he whispered in me ear before laying down his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes."

"Then don't save me, I mean it can't be that bad." He said in a tone that almost sounded as carefree as Yoh.

"Hmfp, you should know…but if I want to go back…" I started to cry again. I couldn't do it I couldn't even think it, without losing my mind. Nobody deserves such a horrible death, not even Hao.

"W-why do you kill so much people?" I started.

"I think you already know that."

"Yes, but can't you stop? Can't you just STOP! The humans who did all those horrible things to you died years and years ago. Just stop killing and maybe they leave you alone!" I was desperate; I thought that I could change it AND return home.

Hao turned me around, so that I was now forced to look him in the eyes.

"Do you really think that if I stop THEY would stop? The Asakuras tried to kill me as a baby and they weren't even sure if it was me or Yoh. And then we have the XLAWS and may others. So, tell me, do you really believe they would stop?" he said just as calm as always.

"No…but I thought-." He cut me off by saying "Tomorrow we leave for the Holy Grounds. Yoh and his little club will probably try to stop us, but my followers will take care of them. As for you, you just stay by my side along with Opacho."

_Oh no, I didn't realize we already were THAT far! And I'm still recovering from my fight with the XLAWS, so I won't be able to help!_

"I said you don't have to fight, just stand along and let me do my job." He broke my panicking thoughts.

"NOOOO! Youcan'ttakeYoh'ssoul,hisfriendsthey'll…they'llfindawaytogethimbackand…andthenyougoinsaneandlettheSoFsuckuptheGreatSpiritsanditgoesallyellowandyougetevenmoreinsaneandthenyoutrytokillYohandthenhegetsthepowerofhisfriendsandhecutsyouintwoandthentheSoFexplodes!" I rattled and by the looks of Hao's face he didn't get a single word I just said. (Me: who CAN!)

"Uh, was that something that's about to happen? Because I didn't get a thing you said." He laughed and I only got madder and madder.

"_Sigh,_ I'll go with you and look after you…" was my final answer.

"Good."

I managed to make a fake smile and starred to the water. This was it, I would go to the Holy Grounds watch how Hao obtains Yoh's soul, Manta and the rest would probably blame me. Before that I had to watch the last XLAWS get defeated and some of them die –I even felt sorry for them!- and I HAD to make a decision! I couldn't run out of this one…I had to make a choice, Hao or my world…

"Are you watching the stars reflections in the water or are you worrying again?"

"You know me to good. I don't like the stars that much…" I said sarcastically.

"Hmm, you like the moon more, don't you?" he whispered in my ear. I gave a simple smile and looked at the sky. And suddenly I remembered something Jessica once told me.

_Flashback:_

"_Tory, look!" Jessica pointed at her computer screen. At it there was a picture of Anna holding Yoh, who looked…dead._

"_Yea, so?" I responded; it was back then when I still had no memory of our travel to the shaman world._

"_Hellooo! Jeez girl, this is the cause Hao's going to die; remember him Asaha? Where is your memory?" she looked furious at me. For a second there I thought I knew that name, but then thought Jessica probably had told me._

"_You are too obsessed with that anime! IT'S NOT REAL! For gods sake get out of it!" I yelled at her._

_She looked at me with tears in her eyes and handed me a picture. On it was a little boy and a girl that looked like a much younger version of my anime self. It was one of the rare pieces of fanart Jessica rarely made. I looked surprised at her._

"_I made this for you in the hope you would remember…please keep it in the sketchbook…maybe you'll need it one day. And know that when everything seems dark, light will always find a way to shine…because darkness isn't light's opposite, it is light's absence." She smiled at my confused looks._

_End flashback:_

I reached for my sketchbook in my bag and scanned through the pages till I found it. The sketch Jessica made of Hao and me; on it we were about six years old. We were following Ohachiyo, holding each others hands.

"Heheh, I thought I lost it…" I whispered to myself. Hao looked at it over my shoulder. "You were small." He teased.

"Oh and the 'Great Hao Asakura' nearly died because he couldn't swim, ha, I saved your sorry butt back then!" I teased back.

"What did you call Ohachiyo again? Oh yeah, 'the cutiest little teddy bear ever' you do know it's cutest now, don't you?" he smiled and for the first time I saw a amused smile, not one of those 'I'm way more superior then you' smirks, but just a normal amused smile and it make my heart break.

"H-Hao, can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Please watch out." I mumbled and gave him the picture.

We sat there the whole night watching the stars and he didn't let me go one moment…

6666666666666677777777777777777777777777777666666666666666666666

Me: again a long chappie! Ow man it's almost finished T.T oh I made a mistake last chapter when Tory said how long she was out I meant to say two to three weeks instead of days, sorry…

To eternal-reaper-kid: thanks for the hints, I like to learn more ;D sometimes I chose the wrong things at grammar control.

Me; see you all next chappie! JA NE! and please review again.


	25. Celestial Imperia

To ChibiLaryla: don't worry i haven't forgot that ;D you'll see what happened this chapter, heheh.

Me: **don't own shaman king**! Yadayadayada, I hate this… anyway enjoy the chapter! ;D (OMG 25 already!)

**Celestial Imperia**

_Final Entry_

_HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS! How could I be so stupid! Yesterday he told me we were going to the Holy Grounds; I should have seen it then. All XLAWS are still alive he never fought them. I was too careless, too upset and still I had it with me when we left the lake…_

"_Hao, have you seen my sketchbook? Hao?" he was sitting on the bed with his back towards me. He didn't respond._

"_If you're going to ignore me again, I swear…" I walked to him, still not knowing what he was doing, still unaware._

_I looked over his shoulder and there it was… "M-my Sketchbook. Y-you read the notes!" my eyes were blank, just as his. For we were both looking at the final page, the page Jessica wrote not long before her death; it was a drawing of Hao with a red flash in the middle of his face and next to it another picture were the Spirit of Fire exploded._

'_Tory I know you think it's useless to know, but this is what is going to happen to the boy you once knew as Asaha Douji. I also know you don't remember, but when you do…I think you will return to that world, I'm almost sure you will, they need you. The Lady that called herself Emerald came to me in a dream; she said that 'they want you back', I still don't understand, but time will tell. Asaha is Hao, Tory please try to remember and when you get back try to…follow your heart…_

_Your best friend forever, Jessica Valini.'_

_I never read that page's notes; I was too scared to read them. There were also little scratches on it that described the attacked Yoh used and some other little things. Hao was still staring at the notes and the drawings. I quickly grasped it out of his hands._

"_How could you! I told you not to read it, didn't I, DIDN'T I!" _

"_I did NOT take it! It was on the floor; open at THAT page." He looked mad at me and I looked confused._

"_It was in my bag, how can it be on the-! THOSE FREAKING BASTERDS!"_

_I knew they wouldn't make it easy for me. My job wasn't over yet; they still wanted me to make a choice. And that would be hard now that Hao knows what is going to happen. The Priests, I don't know if they're good or evil, but I'll show them, I'll show them there is no messing around with this lady! I decided to fight the XLAWS again and after that I'll make sure nothing goes wrong; I'll get it my way, one way or another! _

_This is my Final Entry in the Shaman World, I don't know if I will return to my world, but just incase. My time here was…fun so long it lasted…_

She closed her diary and put it in her shoulder bag. She walked out of the tent; Hao and his followers were already standing by the Spirit of Fire.

"You can go ahead I -." He raised his hand for silence and spoke.

"The XLAWS want to fight us, so we will fight them and KILL them all." Hao said calm.

Tory looked to the ground and let out a small chuckle. "That's just fine with me! Yoh and the rest should be there as well, they probably used them as bait, huh?" she grinned insanely.

"T-Tory, are you okay?" Jessica asked concerned.

"Never been better Jessi! I'll KILL all XLAWS, everything has gone wrong since I fought them; THEY'LL PAY FOR IT!" She laughed at her spirit friend who looked shocked.

"Tory…oh no…"Jessica disappeared again. Tory walked over to Hao, but transported before she faced him.

She was now standing in the dessert; Yoh and his friends were already trapped inside the golden cage. A moment later Hao and his followers appeared next to her.

"TORY! Go back it's too dangerous!" Yoh and his friends yelled.

"Maybe it's better if you don't fight; you're still not completely healed." Hao whispered in her ear.

"I don't care. They have to pay for what they've done to me!" she mumbled back. Iron Maiden Jeanne was already standing outside her box. Tory walked away from the group to face the leader of the XLAWS. Her eyes only flashed one time to Yoh and his friends.

"We have some unfinished business to take care of…Jeanne." Tory said now standing right in front of her.

"We are doing this for peace…Hao must be destroyed!"

The angels were surrounding her and there was no way out of this. Tory grinned evilly and grasped her beads. "This time I won't have any mercy on you! You destroyed my only chance to get home! Destiny, Emerald, Jessica Oversoul into the Star beads! DEJ!" her giant oversoul was standing next to her waiting for orders.

"Yoh, what does she mean by 'destroyed her only way to get home'?" Horo asked.

"I don't know, but she looks serious…she really IS planning to kill them!" Yoh yelled.

"LYSERG-CHAN!"

"Shall we go on with the fight then?" Tory looked at the angels and waited. Jeanne stepped forward and there were now only two foot between then.

"SHAMASH!"

"XLAWS ATTACK!"

"DEJ, NOVA SHIELD!"

There was a bright light and a loud explosion. After the dust cloud vanished they were all still standing. Tory was surrounded by a shield of flames that came from DEJ. "Now, it's my turn! Azure Army, all of you go into the beads!" out of her bag she graphed a second pair of beads.

"Since when does she have two of them?" Ren wanted to know.

"Who cares? Lyserg-chan is down there!" Ryu exclaimed with tears streaming down his face.

"Look better these ones are different!" Faust pointed.

They looked down and the new beads were indeed different from the star beads. "I never told you guys, but I made these since I found out some useful abilities of the Azure Army. These I made myself and I call them the Moon Beads. The Azure Army falls under the protection of the moon and with these their abilities come out better." Tory explained.

Again she was surrounded by the spinning Azure colored beads. The angels fired their guns again, but it had no effect. "Last time I couldn't finish this attack, because of my little injury; but now…beads grow longer DEJ out of oversoul mode! Star and moon beads fusion, Two million beads!"

Everyone looked shocked; they were all surrounded by the beads, the whole field was surrounded by them. Spinning so fast that they could only see an azure flash.

"What are you planning to do?" Hao appeared next to her.

"I'm planning to kill them, what else!" she snapped.

"We are ALL standing in the circle…"

"Just watch Hao."

The XLAWS had regrouped their selves and fired their angels once more. Hao's followers decided to join the fight as well and stopped them. Tory just there staring at them in horror as two XLAWS got killed.

_What's gotten into me? I can't kill them; everyone is just as real as me now. They're not some ink on paper anymore…what have I done! _

She looked how Hao burned Jeanne and she was pulled back in the iron maiden to regenerate. She looked at the other XLAWS still fighting Hao's followers; this time trying to protect their leader. And then she looked at Yoh and his friends who tried to break out of the cage.

_This has to stop! He smiled when he burned her; they were proud when they killed Ashil! I wanted to kill them… ARGH, when Jeanne comes out the Door to Babylon will open, the shaman fights end……..one more change and one last chance…_

Yoh and his friends broke out of the cage and joined the fight. Hao and Yoh were fighting and the rest was still fighting Hao's followers.

"Stop it…please…STOOOOOOOOP!" Tory yelled and suddenly the beads stop spinning around; they were all looking at her now.

"DAMMIT you're real now and you still keep hurting each other…you still keep killing each other! It's wrong…IT'S WRONG YOU HEAR ME!" she raised both of her hands above her head. The beads were now floating above them and were even spinning faster then they did before.

"CELESTIAL IMPERIA! Hear the words of the Allure, take my offer to lend me your strength…" out of nowhere a shining dagger appeared in her hand. She cut her left upper arm with it and blood was dripping out of it on the ground.

Jeanne came out of the iron maiden and was also preparing to open the door to Babylon. A huge castle like building appeared above their heads; it was shining blue and had stars and moons all over it. Underneath it there also was a door that looked almost the same as the Door to Babylon.

"IMPERIA, TAKE OVER BABYLON!" Tory shouted just as Jeanne gave Shamash the order to open the door.

The huge castle floated under the door and got sucked in first. Tory smiled when the door kept sucking people in.

"Tory-sama, your furyoku…!" Emerald panicked.

"Yea, I'll probably won't see what the Imperia show them…" she smiled at her spirit and fainted before she got sucked in as well.

----------------

"_Where are we?"_

"_How should I know, baka…"_

"_This isn't what's supposed to happen in Babylon!"_

_Everyone stood in a bright empty space, surrounded by stars, cradles and moons. It was very beautiful._

"_Welcome!" _

"_Who said that!" Marco graphed for his gun only to find out it was gone._

_Everyone noticed their weapons were gone; only their spirits were floating next to them._

"_Don't worry once you get out, you'll get your weapons back. Oh and it's me by the way, Tory." She snickered at their surprised faces._

"_This is the Celestial Imperia. It is stronger then Babylon and it is a happy place; here stays my Azure Army when I don't call for them. Don't worry I let you out in a few moments, but first you have to listen. The shaman fights are over and you are all real; the priests told me that last one. I highly recommend the XLAWS to NOT fight against Hao anymore; you're gonna die if you do, at least metal face man, weird eyes man and Mina are. Uh, to Yoh and his friends think twice before you do something…and to Hao well, you know oh, and please take care of my body I kinda used my furyoku way over my limits heheh ahem. Well good journey back and see ya!" she laughed and the room became dark._

Several white flashes were seen outside and everyone landed on different places. Except for Hao and his followers; he somehow still managed to capture Shamash and the SoF was now eating him. (Me: heheh, I hated Jeanne's spirit even more then Marco, I don't know why though.)

"Hao-sama where's Tory-san?" Opacho was the first one who talked. He was looking all over the place, but couldn't see her anywhere. They looked for awhile, but still no Tory.

"Hao, Hao over here!" up in the sky a blue phoenix was flying. She landed right in front of him.

"Hao i-it's Tory she doesn't wake up we tried everything, but she doesn't wake up!" Jessica panicked flying circles above their heads.

"Where is she?" Hao wanted to know.

"Follow me!" Jessica flew ahead.

Not far away from where they first stood she landed. And there they found her; she was leaning against a rock. No blood, no cuts, nothing seemed to be wrong it just looked like she was asleep.

"Tory-san? Tory-san can wake up now; Hao-sama and Opacho are here." Opacho tried, but he got no respond.

"Tory, used up ALL her furyoku. The copy of the keeper of souls won't work anymore; those bastards took it back!" Emerald cursed at the priests for the first time.

"Why isn't she waking up then?" Hao bend over to her and touched her cheek that was as cold as ice.

"The powers she used…they weren't hers. The Priests gave them to her when she came here. That's the main reason for her passing out so many times or being so slow; she isn't a shaman, she can't even see ghosts were she comes from." Emerald explained.

"That's not true…" Jessica started.

"The first time we got here…the priests didn't do that! And there were so many times that I followed her after my death and she turned around and looked me right in the eye, smiling at me as if she knew. She made the Moon Beads with her own magic, just like the Star Beads. In the Celestial Imperia her soul talked to us, but were is it now; were are you, Tory!" Jessica cried.

_There lasts me only one thing to do…_Emerald thought.

"Hao Asakura, I Emerald Keeper of Souls hereby erase the memory of the sketchbook!"

Hao looked shocked at Tory's spirit and then there was a bright light. "HAO-SAMA!"

Opacho yelled unable to see anything in the light. When it was gone Hao just stood there looking at Tory.

"We have to move further to the Holy Grounds." He said as he picked up Tory and transported back to the rest of his followers.

"Opacho want to know what Emerald did to Hao-sama!" the little kid yelled.

Destiny laughed and answered the question. "Emerald is sick of being the Priests pet and helped Tory by erasing Hao memory of something he saw in the sketchbook. It'll make it easier for Tory when she wakes up…"

"IF she wakes up in time that is…" Jessica sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be alright." They were sitting on the Sprit of Fire and Hao was still holding Tory.

_Were is your soul…Tory?_

25252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

Me: I'm going good :D yay summer vacation! I saw the episode were Chocolove joined them, it was so funny; to see Yoh get angry O.o (my comp doesn't downloads the episodes one by one. I got all future episodes that I need for my story but not the ones of before. Incase you wanted to know ;)

Anyway see you all next time and please review! ;D


	26. Follow your Heart

Me: Chapter 26 ;D have fun!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK! **

**Follow your Heart**

_Where am I? Why is everything so dark? What happened?_

Those were the first questions that appeared in my mind. It was before I noticed that my eyes were still closed. I slowly opened them and noticed I was lying in a room in front of…A T.V.!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I quickly sat up straight and looked around me. I was back, back in the real world.

_WHAT THE-! What happened! Were is Hao and how did I go back! This is not good, the priests said I needed to stay till the end…OMG, what if they changed their minds? What if they decided to let me go back without making my choice?_

It was then that I noticed something strange. The television was still showing Shaman King. I placed myself in front of it to see what it was showing and I saw Hao holding my anime body.

"What is going on around here? Jessica, Emerald, Destiny?" I looked around for my spirits, but I couldn't see them. Again I looked at the T.V. and there they were my three spirit friends, with Hao on the SoF heading to the Holy grounds. This was not good, this was SO not good! I was here, but at the same time I was there. It was too confusing and I was now beginning to doubt if this wasn't just a dream.

Slowly I walked around my house, checking if everything was…real and not anime. In the bathroom was another surprise waiting for me; as I looked in the mirror I noticed my hair was still short.

_Was it real? I didn't cut my hair here; Anna did it in the Shaman World. But how can it be short HERE? What is going on?_

When I was back in the living room, the T.V. still on the Shaman King World, I placed myself on the bench. Suddenly the T.V. went blank and then a face appeared on the screen!

"_Hello, Miss. Tory." _

"Jada! I never thought I would say this, but man am I glad to see you! What's going on?" I asked.

The priestess of stars looked sad and her voice was very faint when she started to talk again. _"Something went wrong and you were sent back to your world. Don't be too surprised to see your 'body' over there; it was all along your soul that was only missing."_

She paused to look at my surprised face and then continued. _"While 'you' were there, your real body here was sort of sleeping. Time here has only moved two hours further, while there it was months. But it looks like you don't have to make a choice anymore, since you are already back in your world and we don't need to make the Shaman World more real. So like they say, Mission Completed!" Jada smiled and waited for my response._

"How can you say that! Hao's going to die; okay he know but-." Jada cut me off.

"_Well, not really…Emerald decided to go against our orders and erased his memory of the sketchbook. She thought that it would be better for him not to know, just like you…"_

"OH MY GOD, NO! He's going to die for sure now! You can't let that happen sent me back." I yelled at the priestess in my T.V.

She shook her head sadly. _"We can't send you back. We used up all our power to make that world and its people real; I'm sorry, miss. Tory, but we can't send you back. I hope you have a pleasant life_." She bowed and the screen went completely black this time.

My heart was breaking. I wasn't able to say them goodbye, I couldn't save Hao nor could I make my choice, I would never see Jessica again even if it was in a phoenix form and I would never be able again to see Hao the way I saw him there…

I was afraid for the minutes passing by, for that would be hours, maybe days over there. _Did it already happen? Is he still alive? I HAVE to go back; I need to know what's going on! How can I have a 'pleasant live' if my friends are trying to kill each other? _

"I have to go back, but how? I know I did it once, but how do I do it NOW!" I whispered to myself.

My memories of that night were still a bit vague, but remembered it was full moon that night and Jessica and I were looking at it for awhile. We were busy making something, but what, what was it…

After a few seconds of hard thinking it finally came to me and I ran to my room. There I found a bow with the words 'Friends for ever' on it; it was filled with junk that were supposed to be special memories of Jessica and me and there I found it…

"They were real…we made them back then…" I was holding an exact replica of the Moon Beads and Star Beads in my hands. Seventy-seven azure colored cradles and on all of them was a star or a crescent moon. And just like the star beads on cradle was bigger then the rest and on it were a star in a full moon; like Anna's beads red strings were attached to this cradle.

"How awesome I totally forgot Jessica and I made these. I remember now, we made those beads and that night, when we had finished them, we made a wish…going to another world." I whispered to myself.

I quickly ran back to the living room and held the beads in front of the TV. _please let it work I really need to go back…I know it happened once before…please…_

Suddenly there was a white flash and the TV. Showed me Shaman King again only this time it was another scene. It was the scene were Hao was fighting Yoh the first time on the Holy Grounds, just before he was going to 'eat' Yoh's soul.

My eyes widened as I looked at their fight. Opacho was standing near one of those pillars next to my body. It was very weird to see myself lying there and being here.

"Okay here goes! Beads of Stars and Moon, hear the words of the Allure, hear my voice and guide me…please I need to go back, I need to save him…please…" at first nothing happened and I thought that it was all over. I had to watch Hao die without doing anything. But then the Beads suddenly started to glow and Emerald appeared in front of me.

"Mistress, I'm so glad you're okay!" she cheered.

"Emerald! I need to go back, can you do that?" I asked and even though she was in her serpent form I knew she was smiling.

"Of course I can! Who do you think brought you the first time?" she chuckled.

Again I looked surprised. "How are you gonna do it now? I already have a body there now."

"Simple you have to let go of your body here, by thinking of something that is very precious to you…there!"

I nodded and started to think. The only thing that was precious to me there was Hao and my friends, so I thought about them. After a few moments I was starting to feel sleepy and again everything went black…

Shaman World:

"So little brother, are you giving up?"

"N-no…"

"Very well then."

The fight was still busy and only Manta was there to see it. Nobody noticed her hand moving. Again Yoh got hit by Hao and this time he was KO.

"You managed to come far Yoh, but now it is all over." He smirked as he was starting to pull out Yoh's soul.

Yoh's friends were too late they all saw how Hao obtained his soul.

"YOH!" Anna yelled.

Tory's eyes flung open; her vision was still very blurry, but as soon as it was back she saw the scene; Anna was holding Yoh, who was dead, at the moment.

"Oh no I'm too late…" she whispered.

"Tory-san! Hao-sama she's awake!" Opacho yelled happily.

Slowly she stood up not looking her friends in the eye. "Tory, your back; what happened, where were you?" Jessica asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter; I'll tell you when this is all over…now we have to fight." Tory still didn't look them in the eyes; she knew what they were thinking…

"YOU TRAITOR!" Ren yelled mad. He fired an attack at Hao and at Tory. Luckily Hao could float, but Tory had to use a counter attack.

"Ren calm down!" she yelled standing in the Protective Shield.

Everyone had now summoned their giant oversoul and were ready to fight against Hao.

"Glad you're awake; on whose side are you going to fight?" Hao stood next to her, when the spirit of fire appeared behind him.

"I already told you, I'm on your side…" and to everybody's surprise she kissed him. When she broke it, her spirits appeared next to her also ready to fight along side of their friend.

"Destiny, Emerald, Jessica oversoul into the Star/Moon Beads! DEJ!" she still had the beads from her world with her. It turned out that the star and moon beads she already had fused together when she came back.

Everyone was now riding on giant oversoul mode and the Final battle was about to begin…

"ATTACK!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Me: almost the end I think after this there are three or four chapters left :(

Well I'll update soon again and please review! ;D

JA NE!


	27. Decisions

Me: sorry I can't respond to the reviews, stupid computer doesn't show them T.T anyway here's chapter 27 enjoy! ;D oh and for the ones who haven't seen the ending of shaman king, this chapter has spoilers…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**Decisions **

It was total chaos on the Holy Ground of Stars. Clashes of weapons, cries of pain and anger were heard. On the battlefield of the Holy Ground they fought the Final Battle; the battle that decides all. For one the fate of the earth, for the other safety of everyone; it was an atrocious battle, the kind were friends had to fight each other and enemies had to be cruel.

"DEJ, Imperial Moon!" Tory yelled she was fighting against Ren. Her spirit fired a silver colored blast that he barely managed to dodge.

_Oh man, this isn't going the way I planned it! How much longer till Yoh wakes up? If it keeps going this way people WILL get hurt…_

She was fighting against Ren and Horo, the rest was fighting against Hao and Anna was busy preparing her binding spell with the 1080's. Yoh was still 'dead' and according to Tory's info that wouldn't last much longer.

"BASON!" Ren yelled and woke her up out of her thoughts.

Luckily DEJ saw the huge Kwan Dao and could dodge it just in time. "Mistress, we can't go on like this; you'll run out of furyoku any minute." Her spirits said concerned.

"I know, but we have to go on at least till Yoh wakes up." She whispered back this time dodging an attack of Horo.

Her spirit flew higher, preparing for another attack. The moment DEJ wanted to fire the attack, the giant oversoul broke. _Oh SHIT! I'm out of Furyoku! This isn't good, if I don't rest for a few moments I'm not sure if I will be able to save Hao. And to make matters worse…I'm gonna crash!_

Her spirits disappeared and with nothing left to stand on she began to fall. But she didn't fell low, for the Spirit of Fire had caught her in midair.

"Thanks, Hao." Tory smiled as the SoF placed her on it's shoulder next to Hao.

"What happened? Don't tell me those weaklings broke your oversoul." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"N-no, I'm kinda using my own strength now…so it's a bit hard to use giant oversoul for a long time…" she sighed.

Before he could respond Horo had frozen them in and now both of them were in ice till their waists. Tory blinked her eyes and was now looking very pissed.

"Hao…This sucks…this really, really SUCKS!" she exclaimed.

The ice already started to melt under the heat of the Spirit of Fire. Anna was ready to launch her 1080's and all of Yoh's friends backed off a little. The Spirit of Fire was now surrounded by the white 1080's beads.

_Okay…they now fire their attacks at us in hope they can defeat Hao, but Hao breaks out not going for the same spell two times. It's still save now, hope I can use the giant oversoul before it's too late…_

Anna dropped to her knees when she saw that her binding spell failed to hold Hao. The others were all on the platform, trying to get up from Hao's last attack.

"If you can't fight anymore, I suggest that you just watch with Opacho." Hao whispered in Tory's ear.

"No way, I have to make sure YOU don't lose your cool. And besides giant oversoul of three isn't the only oversoul I can use…" she grinned evilly.

"Tory, what do you mean?" Jessica asked looking down at the platform.

"I think she wants to giant oversoul one of us." Destiny said before Tory could answer.

"Yea, okay this is the plan; I giant oversoul Emerald and integrate Jessica for a little energy boost. Destiny is going to wait till you-know-what happens and then we switch, okay?" she explained, her spirit companions nodded.

Emerald's form of oversoul was a huge purple dragon with wings on its back and razor sharp claws. Her tail had some kind of scissor plates on it; the only thing you could recognize from the old Emerald were her green eyes.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Horo looked up at the huge Emerald that appeared in front of him.

"I don't care just attack!" Ren responded annoyed and attacked.

The fight continued were it had stopped; Ren and Horo against Tory and the rest against Hao. This time when they all hit the ground Hao wanted to know why they were so determent to continue fighting.

"Because Yoh is still here." Lyserg said.

'_Yoh is still here?' OMG, it's gonna happen, he's going to wake up!_ Tory thought more frightened then excited.

"Hao DON'T lose your cool!" she yelled when she saw Hao looking very annoyed, but it was too late he wanted to attack them; but stopped it in midair.

Tory quickly fired an attack at Horo and Ren, to make an opening. "Mistress, nothing is going according to the plan! Everything that is happening now is new it's real…Tory if someone dies now they will stay dead!" Emerald said flying towards Hao.

"I know, but-." She was cut off Jessica broke the integration.

"TORY WATCH OUT!" Chocolove had appeared behind her and Mic was ready to attack…

Tory's PoV: 

What I saw was unbelievable…Jessica threw herself in front of the attack, but instead of going right through her it stopped. I was confused and scared at the same time, but most of all I was mad, for I had lost my friend for the second time…

"Emerald w-what happened, w-where is Jessica?" I stuttered.

"I-I think with you using your own power to come here…we aren't able to stay, at least the ones that don't belong to this world." She thought about her answer and in my opinion she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Okay change of plans, Destiny integrate!" a new boost of energy entered my body and I prepared for another attack. Jessica was gone and it was my fault; this time my plan wasn't going to fail me.

I was aiming for Chocolove, but just when I was ready to make the impact it was stopped by Yoh…

_He's awake. _

That were the last words I thought when he slammed me on the platform. They were now heading for Hao, who was captured by Horo, Ryu, Faust and Ren. Yoh was standing on the head of Chocolove's spirit, Mic, he attacked Hao.

My eyes widened, but I quickly snapped out of it, it wasn't the time…and I was right Hao jumped of the Spirit of Fire and landed on the platform. Opacho ran towards him.

"Hao-sama why are you angry?" Opacho asked.

"Angry! Since when did I get angry!" he said, his eyes were white and very scary. Opacho looked scared at him what seemed to make him even angrier.

"What's wrong Opacho, why do you look at me that way! You have the same look in your eyes as those humans!" he snapped.

"HAO! Clam down, it's no use to get all frustrated on Opacho!" I yelled trying to calm him down. Opacho stood beside me still looking very scared.

"Why do you think I'm frustrated!" he walked up to me now standing only a foot away from me. I looked to the ground; everything was going wrong and it wouldn't get any better from now on.

"Just get those Great Spirits and do what you wanna do, I know I can't stop you from trying to achieve your dreams, but please watch out…" I whispered not looking him in the eye.

We stood there for a moment, when he finally summoned the Spirit of Fire and this time he aimed for the Great Spirits. I decided to stay on the platform to save my last powers.

"Tory, do you really think this is the right decision?" Destiny asked looking at the Spirit of Fire who was going inside the huge shining pillar of spirits.

I just sat there and thought about it…was this really what I am supposed to do? Was THIS what the Priests wanted me to do? Wait till the end and try and stop death then? They said I had to defeat death with something more powerful, but I still did not know what could possibly be stronger then the undeniable.

"We have to wait and see Destiny. With Jessica gone I don't know what to expect any more." I smiled at her.

Emerald changed back to her original serpent form and floated next to me. "There is only one problem with the plan Tory…What if they try to stop you?" she asked concerned.

I thought about it for a moment when I answered; "If they try to stop me……I will have to hurt them."

I turned around and saw Anna, Manta, Silva and Karim giving me death glares. Not too long after that Faust and Lyserg crashed to the ground quickly followed by Horo, Ren, Ryu and Chocolove. Now it was only Yoh against Hao…

"Tory-san, Opacho wonders…if Hao-sama stays this way will he lose?" without me seeing it he had placed himself next to me.

"Don't worry Opacho nothing will happen to him…" I lied and smiled at the little child.

_He doesn't have to know. It won't happen; I'll make sure it won't happen!_

Loud explosions were heard and I saw Yoh fall out of the sky a few times. His friends were all on the platform, all out of furyoku and all cheering for what seemed to be their last hope on defeating Hao.

Destiny was in her human form instead of her spirit form, staring emotionlessly at the fight. Emerald was looking at it as well, wondering when we would interfere and what we would do.

When I looked up again I saw Yoh dropping out of the sky; Amidamaru was out of harusame flying next to Yoh. He quickly oversouled with the sword again and stopped Yoh from crashing into the ground.

In the mean time I had to get the hell out of there, for I was sitting very close and Hao fired a pillar of fire towards Yoh.

I looked up at Hao; he was laughing maniacally and yelling things like 'burn' and 'die' to Yoh. "Opacho listen very good to what I am about to say. I want you to get out of here and go to somewhere save. No buts just DO it!" I commanded the little child.

He looked frightened at me, not really understanding why I wanted him to leave. I looked emotionlessly back at him and he finally left.

"It's almost time…" I whispered to my two remaining spirits.

"So, you're actually gonna do it?" Destiny looked scared at me.

"Yes."

"Very well then. We will fight with you till the end." Emerald stated and Destiny nodded in agreement.

I also nodded at them. The final phase was about to begin.

"Emerald oversoul into the Beads! Destiny Integrate! It's time…"

I looked up at the sky and saw Yoh, or better said a huge Amidamaru, fighting with Hao. It would take Yoh a couple of hits to finally finish Hao, but not this time, this time no one was going to die on the Holy Grounds.

_First try…_

_Second try…_

_Third try…_

_Fourth try…_

My mind was counting down; my hands were all sweaty, my neck was hurting from looking up and my furyoku was dropping fast.

_I have to hold on just a little longer!_

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

me: oh only two chapters left :( I'll update soon again ;D

oh and sorry for the cliffys , Please Review!

Ja Ne!


	28. Mission…Accomplished? Or not?

Me: here it is chapter 28! Enjoy it ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king!**

**Mission…Accomplished? (Or not?)**

_Fifth try…_

_Sixth try…_

_God dammit, when is it gonna happen!_

I was still counting Yoh's tries to hit Hao, but it was taking them very long. In the sketchbook stood that they had to try and hit each other at the same time, but it never said that it took them THIS long!

"Tory-sama, your furyoku…it's dropping very fast. At this rate you'll be out for the count before they even think of the final blow." Emerald spoke from the beads.

"Yes, I know, but we have to hold on just a little longer. If we can do that everything will be okay." I wasn't sure of the situation, but I did know that this time my plan was going to work…no matter what.

_Yet another try… sigh, when is it going to stop? When can I stop it?_

"Tory! Look!" suddenly Destiny's voice woke me up out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"LOOK UP, DAMMIT!" she yelled.

Slowly I looked up and saw that Hao and Yoh were standing, better said floating, away from each other. I heard Hao yell something and suddenly both of them were flew with an immense speed towards each other.

"AAHH, HOLY SHIT! Beads grab Hao, QUICK!" the moment I had yelled my command the beads shot out of my hand towards Hao.

I only didn't counted so much on Yoh's friends. The moment I had launched the beads, Ren also had gotten up and now I had a sword at the side of my neck waiting for a good excuse to cut it.

_Oh no, this isn't good…come on beads quicker._

My right hand was burning from the speed of my beads, the cold metal of Ren's sword was slowly coming closer to my neck and my furyoku was getting lesser with every second passing by.

"You can't stop Yoh, Tory, we won't let you." Ren said pressing the sword even closer.

"I'm keeping myself to my promise…I WILL change the end no matter what. NOW!"

I heard the cradles and suddenly there was a loud explosion and Yoh stood behind it. My beads that were the size of the two millions and dropped out of the sky.

"W-what happened?" I barely managed to ask. Ren removed his sword from my neck and walked away.

"I guess it's over." He said before he joined the rest.

_It can't be over; there has to be a white flash and stuff before it's really over. The Spirit of Fire exploded, but where is Hao? Is he…no…please no!_

"Tory, I think we were too late…" Destiny broke the integration and floated next to me.

"No…I h-had enough Furyoku left, i-it should have b-been enough…" my voice was only a soft whisper. I stood at the edge of the platform and stared to the giant pillar of spirits.

"Hao…" I dropped to my knees and started crying.

All different types of questions were going through my head. How could this happen? What went wrong? What did I do wrong? Was I too weak? Why, why, why, WHY?

The beads slipped out of my hands and dropped over the edge of the platform, but it didn't matter. Everything turned out to be for absolutely nothing. I wasn't sure if I could go home and here I didn't had a home; not after what I've done… it was all over; I failed…

"Are you coming?" Yoh, who was back on the platform, asked.

"Why should I come with you, Yoh? Do you think I've nowhere else to go? Do you think I don't have a life!" I snapped.

"No, but I don't think you can return to your world. So, if you need a place to stay you're welcome." He smiled and started to walk away.

_Why is he doing this? Shouldn't he be mad after what I've done?_

"Tory-chan, maybe you should go with them. He's right we don't know how to get you back…" Destiny nervously said.

"Maybe, by the way, where's Emerald? Don't tell me those nitwits took her back." I sighed as I stood up.

I walked around the platform looking for my spirit, but she was nowhere to be found and I started to get worried. If the Priests would have taken her they would've told me. It was then that I realized it…

"Destiny…I think I kinda let Emerald fall over the edge with my beads…" I sweat dropped and smiled nervous thinking that after all of this I also had to lose another spirit.

"BAKA…ARG, ya sure are stupid sometimes! What do we do now? Climb over the edge?" Destiny was back to one of her usual sarcastic moods and was now cursing me to the size of an ant.

The thought of going down there alone already was horrible, but Emerald still was oversouled into my beads and I wasn't sure if the new beads would let out a spirit without a shaman.

"Just my luck. Okay, I'll go; wish me luck." Once again I slowly approached the edge and looked down.

It was so deep that you couldn't even see the bottom of it and I started to doubt if it even had a bottom.

"Ehm…maybe it's better if I oversoul you Destiny…" I started.

"Oversoul me in what? You don't have the beads, no beads, no giant oversoul. And don't even think of oversouling me into that necklace Hao gave you; because I know it's not gonna work!" Destiny raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, you CAN oversoul in anything you want. I mean, Horo made a giant oversoul with that piece of wood Pirika gave him, didn't he? So, why can't we try it?" I whined.

Destiny sighed when she finally gave in. "Thanks Dessi! Okay, ahem…giant oversoul!"

Destiny's giant oversoul was a bigger version of herself. Only now she was wearing a white long dress with a leader black belt, on the belt was a long sword attached and she also had white wings.

"See, told ya it worked!" I yelled happily.

Destiny only mumbled something I couldn't hear. I jumped on her shoulder and she slowly floated down the platform.

"Gee, sure is dark down here…and were aint even near the bottom!" Destiny complained and I rolled my eyes at her.

She was right, though, it was dark and it would only get darker. Secretly I was hoping that my beads got stuck on something and didn't fell deeper. And as if someone heard…

"Tory, look there they are!" Destiny pointed to the mountain that had the platform on top of it. And there they where; handing on a thick branch.

"Emerald, are you still in there?"

"Tory-sama! OMG, I thought you'd never come!" Emerald exclaimed from the beads.

"Why didn't you broke the oversoul or didn't the new beads let ya out?" I asked still not sure of the Star/Moon Beads.

"If I go out of them, we'll fall."

"Whadda you mean 'we' fall…incase you haven't noticed I'm standing on Destiny." I answered a bit irritated.

I looked down and saw that it was still in the two million mode; I couldn't help wondering why Emerald hadn't changed that.

"Oh…Just get me up and you'll see!" Emerald said also getting quite irritated.

"Emerald I never thought such a serious spirit like you would ever started to talk in third person." Destiny teased her wile grabbing hold of the beads.

It only took her a few seconds to get back up to the platform.

"Okay, Emerald ya can get out now!" Destiny said; she was back in her usual form.

"No, you bakas get the beads up first!" she yelled.

"Wow, since when do you get attached to a necklace?" I teased wile pulling on the beads.

_Damn, those things are heavy! Why couldn't they just make another pair of 1080's? This is unbelievably heavy!_

"Ouch!"

"WHAT THE-!" both Destiny and I looked shocked at each other.

"Tory-chan…don't tell me that's…" she started.

I quickly pulled up the rest of the beads; they were wrapped around that stone monument thing on the platform. I quickly made a node in it and ran back to the edge. When I looked over it I was staring at a very pissed looking… HAO!

"Oh. My. God! Kyaaaaa, you're alive! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMFGOMGOMG!" I was over excited and forgot that he was still hanging, or better said the beads were wrapped around his upper body.

"Yea, tell me something I don't know…Tory, get me up!" he yelled.

"Na ah, not if you ask me nicely…"

"WHAT! You want me to ask you nicely at a time like this!"

I nodded stubbornly and just looked at him. "Or I can just leave you hanging there…now that I know you're alive."

"Grrr, okay could you**_ please_** get me up?" it cost him all his self-control to say the word please.

"Sure." I cheered happily.

When he finally was on the platform, Emerald got out of the Beads and appeared next to me. I was thanking her all the time and was apologizing to her for my teasing.

"So, what happened? I saw the Spirit of Fire explode and I thought that you…" I stopped and looked at him.

"Well after all those 'near' impacts; my brother made me a bit angry and-." He started, but I cut him of.

"Yea, yea I know that! But what I mean is that I didn't saw my beads grabbing you…nor did I see you fall out the sky." I suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"Just let me tell the story okay?" he sat down and started talking.

_Flashback:_

_Like I said my brother made me angry and we were about to hit each other with all of our strength…_

"_I am right!" I yelled at him._

_He was coming closer and closer, when suddenly something came to my mind. _

'_Please be careful, Hao.'_

'_I don't want you to get hurt…'_

'_The Final Battle will come soon…watch out, please.'_

'_Do you promise me to be really careful?'_

_It was your voice repeating all the time that I had to be careful. _

"_What the-? Tory?" I whispered to myself and noticed the Spirit of Fire had stopped the attack, but Yoh didn't._

_I could jump off just in time, but I wouldn't get away quick enough from the coming explosion. That's when those beads of yours come in. I was hardly in midair when it wrapped itself around me and pulled me down._

_And when you apparently let go of them Emerald and I fell down. Luckily emerald had enough control to throw the end of the beads over a branch._

"_What the hell just happened!"_

"_Tory-sama just saved you; that's what happened. So be glad you're still alive!" Emerald was still in the beads._

"_So…how long are we going to hang here?" I asked still trying to figure out what went wrong._

"_I don't know! I only hope Tory doesn't forget…anyway did Yoh saw you jump of the SoF?" she wanted to know._

"_Dunno, should I even care about my stupid little brother?"_

"_Whatever…Ah finally she's here."_

_Well and the rest you know._

_End short Flashback_

"PFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG, first you jump off the SoF and then you get pulled down by MY beads and then I let you fall… hmmm, but I'm so glad you're okay." I was glad he had listened to my warnings and took them serious.

"Yea, me too, but there's still one thing I don't understand." He started.

"And that is?" I sat down next to him on the ground and waited for his question.

"If all of this never happened in your world, what will happen next?" he looked at me suspiciously and finally I could give the answer I wanted to give for so long.

"I don't know…"

2828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828

Me: Wow, chapter 28 is done and finally not a cliffy ;D my hands are hurting from the typing ( had to hurry because I was up way too late) anyway chapter 29 will come soon and I think that 30 will be the last chapter :(

Okay, please review!

Ja Ne and arigato!


	29. The Priests’ last Card

Me: ……….I have no idea of what to say……….ENJOY the chappie! Here's the update chapter 29 yayayayayayayayayayayayay :D

**The Priests' last Card**

Hao and I were walking through the dessert, when we finally found Opacho. The white flash that was supposed to send us all back never came and the Spirit of Fire was back to its usual form.

Two days had passed by and I was starting to get worried about my body in the real world. I could imagine my mother and father crying over the unconscious body of their only daughter, not a pleasant thought…

"Emerald, have you head anything of the Priests yet?" I asked hoping she would say yes this time.

"No, I'm sorry Tory-sama, but it seems they have just vanished from the face of the earth…" she replied sadly.

_Great, I'm K.O. in the real world, my parents probably think I'm dead and those damn priests are gone! What a mess…_

"You shouldn't worry so much." Hao said just as calm as always.

"I know, but it's hard to not worry when you look dead in your own world and may I ask what you're planning to do?" I almost forgot about his plans of the shaman world only.

If he would try to continue killing humans, there was no way he would live peacefully.

"I don't know. Maybe I pay a visit to my little brother…he would probably try to kill me." he said with that smirk on his face.

I looked sad at him. Ever since the end of the tournament Opacho and I have been his only 'followers'. I almost felt guilty to leave…

"Is Tory-san really going back to her world?" Opacho asked probably hoping I would change my mind, but to be honest I still didn't know if I wanted to go back.

"I don't know Opacho, but I'll see when those priests decide to show up again." I sighed.

We walked on further in silence.

"Tory-chan, ya think when this is over I…can go…you know…" Destiny shrugged, but I knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"You want to pass on to be with Ike huh?" my spirit ally smiled sadly as she nodded.

I had hoped that I would be back in my world when this would happen, but it seemed that it really was something to be with.

"Well, that is when your job here is done…"

"Destiny my job here IS done, there is no need for you to stay any longer…Emerald will be more then enough to handle the priests. So go on and enjoy your afterlife and say hi to Ike for me!" I smiled happily, but on the inside my heart was breaking.

"Ya sure, Tory?" Destiny doubted, but I knew she wanted to go.

"Yea, I'm sure. Please take care of yourself…" I gave her a quick shaman to spirit hug.

"Thank you, Tory and thank you for letting me be your spirit ally it was an honor. Take care…" she closed her eyes and a bright light appeared and then she was gone.

"Goodbye…Destiny…" I whispered softly, before bursting out in tears.

In these past few days I had lost two of my very best friends. Emerald was the last spirit I had left now.

"There, there don't cry…" suddenly I found myself being embraced by Hao. We stood there for a few moments, till I stopped crying.

"Thank you…" my voice was still a soft whisper, but he had heard it.

It was getting dark and luckily we found an oasis nearby to spend the night. Unfortunately we didn't have the tents anymore so we had to make one out of some big leaves.

"Opacho is tired." Opacho said when we were done finishing the leaf tent.

"Opacho should go to sleep then." I smiled at the little child rubbing his eyes.

He said goodnight and went into the tent. I on the other hand wasn't tired at all; the events of the past few days were still clear in my mind and that wouldn't go away for awhile.

I walked to the small lake and sat near it, watching the water and the reflection of the stars and the moon.

"Can't sleep?"

"Hmm, no and you?" I kept staring at the water when Hao sat next to me.

"I don't feel like sleeping… I never thanked you for saving me…so uhm thanks." I quickly turned my head to face him. This was unbelievable I just got thanked by the 'Great Hao Asakura', unbelievable.

"Oh, i-it was nothin-. No, I gladly did it." We both smiled at each other and continued staring at the water.

"Why are you so worried about your body in the real world? Did you forget time goes A LOT slower there?" he suddenly asked.

"No, but the Priests said that when this world also got real time would be the same…so I've been out for like two days there." Again I shuddered at the thought of my parents and family.

I looked up at the sky; the stars were very clear as usual and the moon was so big. Leaving this world would be something painful to do. If there was a way to stay and at the same time let my parents know I'm okay, there would be no doubt about it that I would stay. Again I stared back at the water.

_I want to stay…my family is the only thing I'm returning for; nothing else, no fiends, and no other people I love…If I go back I wont be able to see spirits anymore; it would be the plain old human lifestyle again. Slowly I would forget this world and all of the people I liked and…loved…and soon it would be nothing more then a dream, a child's dream._

"Stop it." A familiar voice woke me up out of my miserable thoughts. I looked up again and was staring straight into Hao's eyes; I didn't even notice he had placed himself in front of me.

He was holding my shoulders and I noticed his hands were shaking.

"I'm sorry I just don't wanna go away. It already was too good to be true to actually be here in the first place; now and ten years ago. It almost feels like I don't belong there anymore, but I want my parents to know that I'm okay and that I'm happy here…I love this world and…"I stopped.

I never actually told him what I felt, not like this, face to face. I started blushing and didn't know what to say anymore.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently and I was praying he wouldn't read my mind.

"I-I-I-I-I uhm, n-nothing eheheheh ahem." I looked away.

"Oh."

He let go of my shoulders and also looked away. The guilt I felt at that moment is indescribable. I wanted to tell him so badly, but was afraid of what he would say.

The sun was already starting to come up and a new day would begin. We broke down the leaf tent and after that continued our travel to who knows were.

"Hao-sama, what's that?" Opacho pointed to something that looked like a burned piece of cloth.

"OMG! Tory-chan isn't that the robe of Jada the Star Priestess!" Emerald exclaimed.

I quickly ran toward it and picked the piece of cloth up. Emerald was right it WAS Jada's robe. Did this mean something had actually happened?

"Oh no, this is bad, this is really baaaaaaad!" I slowly got up still holding the robe.

"_Well, actually it isn't THAT bad…I just lost it…"_

"I'm DOOMED!"

"_Tory-san, uh we're here…Hello?"_

"I'm so miserably DOOMED!"

"_HEY! We're up HERE!"_

I looked up annoyed and saw them floating a few feet above me.

"Do you Priests know I hate you?"

"_Maybe, but that's not the point! We came here to ask you if you want to return to your home?"_

"You came here to ASK me?" I was caught totally off guard. "And why ask me if I'm like, DEAD in my world."

"_Well, since you were here we placed Jessica's soul in your body and she's playing you so good that even your family doesn't now it. You have to understand we had to collect some new power before we could send you back. Now we have it and you can go home if you want to that is."_

"You. PLACED. Jessica. In. MY. BODY! How sick are you guys!" I shrieked, but quickly came to my senses.

This would make things different, if Jessica is there I could stay here, but that would mean I would never see my family again. I would have to go to school here and I didn't know the slightest thing about Japanese history and stuff, but on the other hand I could stay with Hao.

"What are you going to do?" Hao asked. I totally forgot he and Opacho were still here.

"Well, uh, I don't know…"

"WHAT!" Hao and Opacho.

"_WHAT!" the three Priests._

"Nani? I want to stay, but if I do that I will never return to my world. But then again, in my world they don't even know I was away. I just don't know it anymore…" every adventure of the past few months a.k.a. hours in my world flashed through my mind.

Flashes of me almost crashing onto Yoh. When I first met Hao and when I finally gave in and joined him. When I discovered my missing memory and also found out Jessica was Blue Flame. The times that Hao and I were irritating each other and when we were laughing. And then the main question came; do I want to give that all up? Especially when I had the chance to stay here without actually being away There.

"Do I have to decide now?" I whined.

"_Yes, we can't keep the portal open much longer. We're sorry; it's now or never."_

I looked at Hao and then at Opacho. _What should I do! I love this place, but I also love my family. I love Hao, but does he love me? Oh god, why did it had to be now?_

"Tory, stop torturing yourself like this and follow your heart." Emerald had appeared next to me.

"Follow my…heart?" this wasn't the right thing to say for my heart was screaming to me to stay.

I looked to the ground and noticed it was raining. I had to make a choice…my heart, would the decision of my heart be better then the one of my mind?

"_Please, Miss. Bluehill we don't have much time left."_

"I-I-I-I-I'LL………….STAY! OMG!" I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"T-Tory? Are you sure?" Hao stood beside me; looking me worriedly in the eye.

"Y-yes, I'm sure. I want to stay here, because…I love you Hao. It doesn't matter if you don't love me I just want to be with you…just to see you and know you're not…dead." I whispered and was blushing heavily.

He was smiling at me and that only made me blush even more. He softly stroke my cheek and placed a light kiss on it.

"Why didn't you just say that sooner?" he smiled again and pressed me against him.

"H-Hao? Wha-!" before I could say anything, he had pulled me even closer and had placed his lips on mine…

"_Very well then, Tory Bluehill of the Real World here by, we the Three Priests of Spirits, give you the full life of an inhabit of the Shaman World."_

A bright light surrounded me and suddenly I felt warm. It didn't take long though. In a few moments it was already gone.

"_Have a pleasant life Tory-chan. We won't be bothering you anymore from now on and Emerald, please keep an eye on her."_

I heard them laugh and then there was another bright light. We're alone in the dessert yet again.

"Hao, why-?"

Again he cut me off, this time holding up his hand and smiling.

"I'm glad you decided to stay, because…I love you too…" again he smiled and it just came through to me what he had said.

"……w-wha-. Serious?"

"More then ever."

"Asaha…no, you're Hao…" my voice still was a soft whisper.

Suddenly I felt someone tug on one of my boots and saw Opacho standing there. "What's wrong Opacho?" I asked still smiling.

"When are we going further, Hao-sama and Tory-sama?"

"Patience Opacho we now have all the time of the world." Hao said also still smiling.

"Yea, we have all the time in the world…"

_It turned out to be that I had made the right choice after all and I was happy. Jessica got a second chance at life and I also got my second chance with Hao. It would be difficult to get used to the peaceful life, but I knew that eventually I would love it; just like how I love him…_

2929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929

Me: Oh, it was so hard to write this chapter :D I'm tired ,but don't want to stop…

Chapter 30 is an epilogue it will be on soon!

Please review!

Ja Ne! and arigato!


	30. Epilogue: Reunion

Me: AHHH, last chapter :( well I shouldn't cry, it's the first story I finished ;D so happy partYYYYY! Hahahah, have fun reading the last chapter…oh and I think all characters are a bit OOC in this chapter

**Disclaimer: (the last one) I still don't own Shaman King!**

**Epilogue: Reunion **

"Hao, where ARE we going?" I asked bored. A year had past by; I'm sixteen now and still wandering around the world with Hao and Opacho, but I don't complain life was peaceful. Hao didn't bother himself to kill humans anymore, I got used to having one spirit instead of three and Opacho, well, he still was the same only a year older.

"I'm still planning on paying my brother a visit." He said.

"WHAT! After the hell we've been through you STILL want to fight him?" I shrieked as I walked next to him. "It has been a year Hao, Yoh probably thinks you're dead and I say let him think that for awhile! I mean they'll probably try to kill you again."

"See, that's were you're wrong Tory. Yoh did see me jump off the Spirit of Fire and he also saw you saving me. I'm not planning on going there and start a fight; I just want to know why he didn't do or say anything."

_I'm really confused now. If Yoh did see him, why didn't he at least say that to me? _

We were somewhere in China when I last checked. Hao only used the SoF to cross the ocean and the rest was walking, sometimes running or when I got fed up with it I simply used my own furyoku to sit on Emerald.

"Tory-chan, you shouldn't worry so much. Everything will be okay." Emerald chuckled. Since Jessica and Destiny were gone Emerald tried to loosen up a little and to not be so formal all the times. I admit that I liked the new Emerald; she now was more like when we first met 10 years ago.

"I'm sorry Emmy, but sometimes it just seems too good to be true. I mean if we go to Funbari and they see us won't it be hell all over again?" I sighed.

"Naah, Yoh is too much of a slacker to actually start a fight and besides if he saw Hao and didn't kill him he couldn't be that bad." This time Emerald laughed at my surprised face, so I just dropped the subject.

We walked a little more and now I really had no clue of where we were and I started to doubt if even Hao knew.

"Okay, it's time. Spirit of Fire!" suddenly Hao summoned his spirit.

"Wha-! Why are you summoning him now?" I looked surprised.

"To cross the sea ofcourse. I think I speak for all of us if I say that it's no use to walk all the way to it." Hao stated and jumped on the Spirit of Fire.

I followed him still not understanding why, but again I didn't complain; it was better then walking.

It didn't tool the SoF too long to get to Japan. This time Hao decided to just land somewhere near Funbari instead of somewhere near the shore.

"Emmy, do you think they'll except us?" I suddenly asked my Spirit.

"Tory, like I said, don't worry about it. It'll all work out somehow." She smiled and disappeared again.

_That spirit is sounding like Yoh more and more every day!_

"I agree with that." Hao said smiling at me.

"You do know it's annoying if you do that, huh?" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's why I do it…you're cute when you're annoyed."

"Why do you have to do that? I can't stay mad at you this way." I was also smiling now.

"Hao-sama, Tory-sama we're here." Opacho announced.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Anna really had made their home into an inn; a hot spring to be exact. The gate to enter it now had a huge sign hanging on it saying 'Funbari Hot spring'. There was only one problem…the gate was closed.

"Teleport inside then?" I asked when knocking on the door didn't help.

"Hmm, okay, if you do the teleporting."

Hao grabbed hold of my hand and I teleported inside. Only too bad that I had not practiced it for a very long time, so like always I landed onto Yoh who was just coming out of his room. This time I managed to knock out four people including myself.

"I seriously need to let go of that habit. Crashing into you is bad for my health." I joked when I regained consciousness as first.

"Wha-? Huh, Tory is that you?" Yoh, who was still rubbing his head, asked.

"No, it's Santa Claus; duh of course it's me! Who else would crash into you like that?" I said a bit teasingly.

Yoh pretty much looked the same only a bit longer, just like Hao. He was still wearing those orange headphones.

"Tory! Wow, where have you been all this time? How have you been? How long are you gonna stay?" he fired questions at me.

"Calm down! Jeez, you know I can't take so much; okay I'll answer. I've been with Hao 'all the time'. I'm okay, I only think my feet are in the spirit realm and I don't know how long WE'RE gonna stay. And now it's your turn. How are you and Anna? What happened? And why the hell didn't you told me Hao survived back then!" my last question came out a bit more angry then I thought.

Yoh looked over to his brother who also had regained consciousness. He waved and smiled his famous smile, before answering my questions.

"Well, after the fight we all returned home. Ryu traveled for awhile before he came working here. Ren got send here by Jun to deliver something, but never left. Horo and Pirika are back to the north planting a flied of butterbur plants. Faust lives here with Eliza; he's the doctor 'round here. Lyserg is back to England. Chocolove is back to New York working as a part-time comedian. Tamao also lives here. Manta always visits with Mosuke. Anna runs the inn and I'm doing fine." Again he smiled that lazy smile.

Footsteps were coming down the stairs and Anna entered the room. She looked from Yoh to Hao and then her eyes rested on me.

"Oh great, another mouth to feed." She said bored.

Everyone else did an anime drop. She also looked the same, except for her hair. It was little longer then before.

"Anna, come on be nice for one time…" Yoh whined, but you could see that he still feared her after a year.

She ignored him and turned to Hao. "If you dare to set fire HERE, I swear I'll personally hunt you down and strangle you with my beads!" and with that she left the room leaving us all in silence.

"Oh-kay, she hasn't changed one bit. You still didn't tell me why you didn't said anything Yoh." I said.

"Oh yea, well, that's pretty simple…if I told you the others would have known and probably attacked. When we got back though, I did tell them. They were furious; I had to convince them you wouldn't let people die anymore…" Yoh shivered at the thought of convincing his friends.

_That would have been hell. _I thought sarcastic, but I could understand he feared Anna most of all.

"And what if she had chosen to go back to her world? I could've gone 'wild' again." Hao smirked.

"Hmm…that would've been a problem now would it?"

This time only Opacho and I made an anime drop. He just laughed.

"You still are too carefree, little brother." He started to walk to the door again, but Yoh stopped him.

"Wait, can't you stay for awhile? There is a small reunion in two weeks and everyone is going to come, please stay."

Flashes of the others and us sitting in a room alone was giving me the chills. I could imagine them exchanging death glares. _That would only bring chaos! Although it would be nice to see everyone…but still!_

'_If you want to stay, you should just say it and we'll stay' _suddenly I heard Hao's voice in my head. It wasn't the first time he did it, but it still creped me out.

_But isn't that dangerous? I mean what if they attack you? Lyserg probably still hates you and the rest…_

'_If they attack we'll flee. As for the hating part, I guess, all I can do is apologize… so, it's your choice.'_

_You apologize! Hmmm, okay we'll stay, but if they make the slightest move that looks like attacking we're out of here, promise?_

'_Fine with me.'_

We nodded at each other. "Fine we'll stay, but only till after the reunion, then we're outta here." I stated.

"Great! But, uh, we're kinda full so do you two mind sharing a room? The little one can sleep in the Children's Room with the other kids." Yoh scratched the back of his head and was sweat dropping.

I looked at Hao who was smirking evilly at me. "Wait a minute, why the heck do you have a Children's Room?" I shrieked blushing heavily and at the same time trying to avoid eye contact with Hao.

"Well, Anna thought the guests sometimes wanted some privacy so…and she wants to use it as a baby room when the baby is here." Yoh explained.

The look on my face was probably priceless. "Anna is p-pregnant! OMFG, at the age of sixteen! I had to pay more attention when Jessica told me the story of Hana…" I whispered only not quiet enough.

"Hey, how do you know how Anna wants to call her?" Yoh asked still smiling.

"Her! Heheh, lets say that's Other Worldish info. You're gonna stand for a BIG surprise…heheheheheheh." I laughed somewhat madly as the new info sunk in.

_OMG, I really didn't know THIS. To be honest I don't even remember Jessica told me their age when they had Hana…Hmmm, But sixteen!_

'_It's pretty normal among the great shaman families, you know.'_

_Heck, Hao stop doing that!_

'_Make me.'_

I glared over to him, but he just looked back as if nothing happened. After the new 'info' a.k.a. shock, Yoh let us see our room. I saw Faust and Eliza who were acting pretty normal and even kind. Ren on the other hand pointed his kwan dao towards us saying that we shouldn't try anything.

I just smiled nervous and pulled Hao and Opacho away.

When the hot springs opened it was very crowdie and both Yoh and Anna were taking phone calls. Later that morning Manta came by, also responding surprisingly kind. It was starting to creep me out …

"I don't get it why are they all so nice?" I said we Hao and I were walking outside.

"Yoh probably made up a good explanation…" Hao looked weird at the thought of Yoh 'making' up a good explanation.

"He didn't told us what he said…I'm gonna ask him when we're home, uh, I mean back." I quickly corrected myself. But it was true tough, I did saw the Asakura residence as my second home…

"Don't worry, after all you did live there for a couple of months." He looked lovingly at me and held my hand.

Anna had forced us to buy some supplies for the reunion and to put on some 'normal' clothes as she called it.

I was forced to wear a pair of my old jeans, kinda forgot those when I left, and I magically changed my dress into a tight yellow t-shirt. My beads were bound around my neck the same way as Anna's and I also borrowed her slippers.

Hao on the other hand, had to borrow stuff from Yoh. (Even the great Hao Asakura feared Anna's mood swings) He also was wearing dark blue jeans with one of the star belts on it and a red t-shirt with a leaf on the shoulder. His hair was in a high ponytail and he finally was wearing his shoes without the Lego, again all thanks to Anna…

We went by the grocery store and the super market. It was afternoon when we arrived back home.

"Anna, where do we have to put the supplies?" I yelled holding a heavy bag.

"Tory-chan!"

"Omg, is that you Ryu?"

Again, someone who was extraordinary nice. I now really began to wonder WHAT Yoh had told them. Ryu helped us with the food and left again to buy other stuff Anna ordered him to do.

"YOH! What the hell did you tell them!" I asked somewhat angry.

"That doesn't matter, does it?" I saw he was sweat dropping and gave him a suspicious look.

"Don't do that you look just like Anna…" he cried those anime tears.

"Well, duh, it isn't normal for them to react that way…and I could know! So, what cha told?"

He laughed nervously and started to scratch the back of his head. This wasn't a good sign. I looked over to Hao who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well…" he started.

_Flashback one year ago Yoh's PoV:_

"_What! You didn't kill him!"_

"_Well, uhm, no, not really. He kinda jumped off and then Tory's beads grabbed him and pulled him down…" I laughed, but I knew that they could hit me anytime._

"_But she dropped those beads over the edge, so maybe he still is dead." Lyserg said hopefully._

"_But her spirit was still in it." Ren thought out loud._

_They were all trying their very best to not explode and attack me. Even Manta!_

"_Dude, maybe her spirit couldn't break the fall." Horohoro stood next to me and I hand to back off to not receive a fist in my face._

"_Uhm, yea about that. I kinda also saw Emerald throwing the end of the beads on something, so it's only a matter of time before she finds them…" this time I really got a slap from Anna and death glares from the rest._

"_We have to go back and finish the job." Ren stated and started to walk back. The others quickly followed him._

"_Wait! Can't we just leave it? I mean he's my brother…"_

"_Yea and he ate your soul, killed over a thousand innocent people and tried to take over the world." Anna said sarcastic._

"_B-but…"_

"_No, buts Yoh. It's too bad for Tory, because she loved him, but he has to die." Faust calmly said not turning around. _

_Then I got this magnificent idea to at least buy you some time, so that you could go out of there._

"_But that's just it! She said she's going to stay here and make sure he doesn't kill anymore." I tried my best not to stutter._

"_And how is she going to do THAT? She is strong, but still not strong enough." Lyserg said even more annoyed._

"_Uhm, by, uhm……..by…marrying…him, yea, by marrying him!" I exclaimed._

_They all fell over, but luckily didn't move further toward the Holy Grounds. And thank god they bought it…_

_End Flashback: _

"You. Told. THEM. I. Would. Marry. Hao! If they let him live!" I was about to explode. I felt that I was surrounded by flames of energy.

"Damn and they bought it? No wonder they were so nice…especially since I haven't killed anyone any more." Hao said more surprised then angry.

"And one more thing………….I kinda also said you would get married…._gulp…._during the…reunion." Yoh was almost whispering, but too bad for him I still heard.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Great!" Hao cheered.

"What do you mean-! HUH! 'Great'?" before I could ask further Yoh spoke again.

"I had to, they started to get suspicious and when Hao send me a message that you would drop by….it was the perfect opportunity."

"Wait a minute YOU send him a message? When?" my anger made place for even more surprisement. And that's not even a word!

This time it was Hao who was sweat dropping and scratching the back of his head. "Somewhere in China…that's when Yoh also kinda told the plan, so I also kinda knew."

I slowly walked to the living room and dropped on one of the pillows on the ground. _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMFGOMGOMGOMFGOMG! I'm gonna get married next weekend? And I didn't even know? No, I knew that this would eventually happen, but this soon. Damn, damn, damn! Okay, calm down, like Emerald said it'll all work out somehow….but Yoh always says THAT! ARG!_

"If you don't want to go through with this, we could cancel it." Hao sat behind me and had wrapped is arms around my waist.

"C-cancel it?"

_Why do I doubt? Oh god, I DO wanna marry him, but…OH hell with it; who cares! Anna got married at fifteen and is now pregnant! Or…ohwww…what's wrong with me! Why don't I know? Is it because I still feel too Real, but I am real only in a different form…_

"Well, what do you say?" I knew Hao had listened to every thought I had just thought…

"I…Why didn't you say anything? Or at least proposed?" I calmed down a bit, but still was very shocked.

"I was kind of scared myself, when Yoh told me and not to forget mad at him. And as for the proposal; I just wanted to wait till everything was perfect…guess I waited too long." he smiled sadly and again my mind made over hours.

_Does he want it that badly? Do I also want it that much? What DO I want? Oh man what would Jessica do in this type of situation…_

It was as if she'd heard me. I got a flashback of her and I watching it snow outside and both dreaming off to other worlds. I never forget what she said that day. I had heard it so many times in this world; 'When you have difficult choices to make, all you have to do is Follow your Heart.' And that was exactly what I was going to do…

"I do…" my voice was nothing more then a whisper.

"W-what?" Hao probably couldn't believe his ears.

"I said 'I do', I do want to marry you…" he turned me around in his arms to face him. By now I was smiling sheepishly. He held me by my shoulders and looked me in the eye to see if I was serious.

"Y-you want to marry _me_?" he asked still unsure.

"Do I have to scream it off the roof! Yes, I want to marry Hao Asakura!" I yelled and a few guests came out looking what was wrong.

I gently kissed him on the lips and turned around again to lean against him with my back. _Thanks for still helping me Jessica…_

Two weeks passed by as if it was nothing. Horohoro and Pirika were the first ones who came. Not long after them came Lyserg; Hao actually did apologize to him. Chocolove came with Silva and Karim. Jun came with one of the Tao air planes. Yoh's grandparents and parents were there and even the Lily-five came. So, after all it wasn't a 'small' reunion, everyone came! The inn was more crowded then ever what didn't made Anna's mood swings any better, but she tried…I think?

The wedding was going to be in the Inn somewhere in the back garden. And don't ask me how she did it, but Anna managed to get everyone in the back garden.

"I don't think I can do this…" I whined as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Sure, ya can! It'll be fun." Pirika cheered. She, Anna, Tamao and Jun were the bridesmaids.

"I'll pull you down the isle myself if you dare to back off!" Anna was holding her beads in front of my face, swinging them.

I clearly got the picture and nodded slowly at her. "Good girl." She said and walked out of the dressing room.

I looked one more time at myself. My dress was white and pretty much had the same texture as my battle outfit. (a/n: the one I drew;) it fell straight down and was stopped a bit above my ankles. Jun had bought me some white shoes with heels; I needed to practice walking on them for a few days. And I had bought silver, star earrings.

"You look beautiful, Tory-chan. I bet Jessica and Destiny would have said the same." Emerald smiled at me.

"Y-yea, they would, wouldn't they?" I was also smiling, but still was very nervous.

"T-Tory-san it's time." Tamao announced.

Slowly we walked towards the back garden. I heard the music start and saw Hao waiting. Since my real family wasn't here they had decided, or I should say Anna had decided, that Silva would give me away. My heart started to beat at its top speed as we walked towards him. When we got there it seemed as if years had passed by.

"You look beautiful." He whispered once I stood beside him.

"You too." I whispered back. He was wearing the traditional black tuxedo and his hear was in a ponytail. Instead of those large star earrings he was now wearing two small silver rings.

The whole ceremony seemed like a dream, until; "Do you, Hao Asakura take Tory Bluehill as your lawful wedded wife? In sickness and in health?"

"I do" he smiled lovingly at me.

"And do you, Tory Bluehill take Hao Asakura as your lawful wedded husband? In sickness and in health?"

"I…do" my throat was as dry as it could be, but I still said those two words.

"Then I pronounce you as Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We looked each other in the eye and slowly kissed each other in front of all those people… a loud applause was heard and they all stood up.

For a moment there I thought that I saw the Three Priests waving at me and smiling, but I didn't had enough time to look better.

There was a big party the rest of the day and of course slicing the cake. Everyone danced and talked and celebrated. It was hard to tell that once we were all enemies; but now it seemed that everyone had been life long friends.

Hao and I managed to sneak out of the Inn, were the party was, into the garden.

"So, how does it feel to be Tory Asakura?" he laughed and took me in his arms.

"Very…Good!" I laughed back at him.

He spun around in circles till we both were dizzy and dropped down on the grass. We were still holding each others hands, wile we were watching the first star appearing in the night sky…

_This world really has changed me. I got a second chance in life, with my friends and loved ones. Jessica had her second chance and even Hao had his second chance. It doesn't matter what past you may have, as long as you do good with your future and if you always Follow your Heart in the end everything will somehow work out just fine…_

_The End_

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030!

Me: OMG, I've just written the last chapter :0 I can't believe how long it got over the 4000 words! Last chapter is the longest chapter… Well, I guess this really is it, I'm going to try and thanks you all so here comes ;D

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT! ;D

glitter galz

ShadowYasha

Consumed Rachel

Kitsune Foxfire

Angel of Forgotton Souls

sweetlips

Ice is nice

Exploded Toilet Bowl

ChibiLaryla

ColdCypher

evelyn619

sherilyn

Jewel -

My PenName is . . .

Glimmern-glitas

Draciel Girl

My Computer just stopped copying the names so I can't paste all :( sorry, but to everyone else thank you so, so ,so much! And I hope you have all enjoyed the story! ;D

P.s. some people asked for a sequel, but I'm still not sure if that is a good idea. So if you think I should do it please tell me, in the last reviews for this story… :D

JA NE!


	31. Announcement!

**Announcement!**

I'm sorry I've let you all waited for so long…but I've decided to make a sequel to Stranded :D it'll be on soon so for all those people who asked for a sequel…I hope you like it ;)

I do not know the title yet, but it'll be on next weekend or around that time. Again gomen for letting you wait so long and arigatoo!


End file.
